Tainted Time
by SnowyItake
Summary: This story continues after the manga ends. What follow afterwards was a peaceful time, until Reborn said to make Tsuna a proper Vongola boss with the second inheritance ceremony that will be held in Italy. But what happened afterwards was beyond Tsuna's imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my readers! This is the first story I ever written for G27! I wrote a few for Vocaloid(Gakupo x Kaito and Rin x Len) and Man(Allen x Yuu). I rewatched and read Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime and manga a few times, and I suddenly had inspiration to make a new story arc that continues directly after the manga end. Please enjoy my story! I do hope I can continue this story to the end!

My language isn't the best, but I will try.

Please Review, I would appreciate it a lot :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but will rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 1: Aftermaths

Reader's POV

'Dame-Tsuna, wake up!'

The sound of a dull thud against something soft reverted throughout the room.

'WAAAAHHHHHHHH'

It is the start of a normal morning in Sawada's Residence.

Or maybe not.

'Juudaime!' A certain silver-haired person rushed in, and realised the person he was calling was doubling back in pain, his face all scrunched up, adding a few more lines to his youthful and sweet face. Hands were clutching his stomach as though if he were to let go, he would die.

Something along that line anyway.

'JUUDAIME, ARE YOU OKAY?!' Gokudera said with a shocked face, and immediately went to help the person he respected with all his heart up from the floor.

'I'm….okay..' Tsuna said weakly as he sat down on his bed with the help of Gokudera.

'Yo, Tsuna,' Yamamoto said in his usual cheery voice as he strolled into the room like it was the most normal thing to do in the world at this hour.

'Ehhh? Why are you guys entering my room at…..' Tsuna could barely open his eyes to take a better look around him. With half lidded eyes, he looked at his bedside clock and was utterly traumatized.

'ITS ONLY 3 IN THE MORNING!'

He couldn't help but screamed shrilly. Who would want to wake at 3a.m. on a beautiful Saturday morning anyway!

'Tsu-kun!' Nana half shouted in drowsy sleepiness from her room on the first floor.

'M-Mother! It-Its nothing!' Tsuna shouted back.

'Tsuna, we have to go Italy now, you and ALL of your guardians. That includes Mukuro who had been released from Vendice.' Reborn said in a dead serious voice.

'Eh? Even Mukuro? Reborn, why?' Everyone's eyes sharpen considerably after hearing that, it wasn't every day you have to gather all the guardians for a matter after all.

'We are going to hold the 2nd inheritance ceremony in Italy, obviously The 1st was unsuccessful, well you know the reason.' Reborn said in his usual cocky, know-it-all voice, but you had to admit it wasn't not a sexy voice.

'EH! I said I don't want to be the boss!' Tsuna screeched, his back was already up against the wall with nowhere to go, yet he continued to inch back, wishing desperately that the wall could swallow him up and be done with it.

It had been two peaceful months since the fight against the Vendice ended, and life was going on as per normal. It was late December of Tsuna's 15th year of being 'dame-tsuna'.

Tsuna is still dame-tsuna. Reborn is still using Spartans method to train both Tsuna's horrible studies and also recently training Tsuna's running ability. Gokudera is still going around to attract unnecessary trouble with the gangs. Yamamoto is still always cheery and a baseball-freak. But you could said he is more dedicated to sword than before. Mukuro…. Well, it's a mystery what he actually do. Chrome is always the shy girl who is still attending Namimori as well. Ryohei is still that extreme boxer. Hibari is still always going around saying 'I'll bite you all to death', scaring the wits out of every student after an extremely long absence. But recently he have been calling Tsuna 'Omnivore' instead of 'Herbivore'. Lambo is still as obnoxious a kid his age could ever be. Everything was as normal, everyone went back to their usual schedule.

It was peaceful. Very peaceful.

'You are still saying that huh…' Reborn sighed to himself, wondering what he had to do to make Tsuna admit that he is already the Vongola Decimo, except in official title.

Tsuna inwardly sighed. He himself knew perfectly well he had to take up the title as Vongola Boss eventually, its only a matter of sooner or later. But he couldn't help but get afraid of everything about Vongola, their blood stained history, the sins of Vongola. He said he wanted to destroy Vongola. He could have done it if he wanted to. He wasn't weak. But the Vigilante group that Vongola Primo had created in hope of protecting the people will be gone. Their will to protect the people will cease to exist. No matter how Vongola had actually progressed to become a ruthless mafia, he wants to protect this precious asset from Vongola Primo.

'Tsuna, if you aren't going to take up the boss role, what would become of Vongola Nono? He's getting old and he is going to retire soon, and you will have to become the Vongola boss in his stead.' Reborn looked straight into Tsuna's big chocolate eyes with his unreadable black orbs.

Tsuna's eyes are honest. His eyes showed the care and concern he have for Vongola Nono, who he called Grandfather.

'Tsuna…' Yamamoto said in a worried tone.

'Juudaime…' Gokudera was the same.

'Reborn…' Tsuna said softly, unable to come to a decision with himself.

'I wouldn't force you, although I actually am,' Reborn replied in a delicate tone, knowing too well Tsuna's soft nature.

'I will go Italy,' Tsuna said, his bangs covering his eyes as he picked himself up from the bed, the pain from the hit to the stomach have long since subsided, besides, it wasn't the worst he had ever experienced.

Tsuna's POV

I know that by becoming Vongola Decimo is unavoidable, and I had ran away from that responsibility for the past year. I said that the mafia world was scary, but I know that it isn't all. My friends will be exposed to the harsh and dangerous mafia world, and I didn't want that. However, I know they are my guardians. I will trust in them, I know they are strong.

Grandpa is already getting old, I should not run away from it anymore.

Even if it meant succeeding the sins of Vongola, I will protect Primo's precious vigilante group for sure.

Itake:Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story! Giotto may not appear in the first few chapters, but he definitely will later on.

Tsuna:Ahh... I thought my life as a mafia member would be over, but.. *Sigh*

Itake: Don't be so depressed! Being a mafia member is interesting isn't it? *Smile Smile*

Tsuna:No! It's scary!

Gokudera:I will protect you with all my life, Juudaime!

Tsuna:I rather not...

Itake:For now, its goodbye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heehe! It's here, the second chapter of Tainted Time! :D Thank you for favouriting and following my story, it gave me the dying will to continue writing my story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except the plot.

Chapter 2: Vongola HQ

Reader's POV

'Kufufufu,' Mukuro smiled creepily, his dua coloured eyes bored into the back of Tsuna's head like a famished predator, sending goosebumps up Tsuna's spine.

Tsuna turned around to face him instead. He didn't like that feeling that he would be jumped from the back.

'OI, Mukuro, STOP EYEING JUUDAIME ALREADY.' Gokudera was super pissed off, having held it in for a full 10 seconds already(having gave face to Tsuna), holding up his dynamites ready to bomb a pineapple into undistinguishable pieces.

'Gokudera! This is a plane! Don't throw dynamites in here!' Tsuna quickly held back Gokudera's hands much to his unwillingness. He grumbly muttered curses not meant for children's ears under his breath and sat back down on his seat next to Yamamoto with a plop.

'Maa maa, its fine isn't it?' Yamamoto grinned cheerfully, poking Gokudera playfully.

'It's not fine obviously!' Gokudera shouted, but let it go. He was too tired to retort Yamamoto.

'THIS PLANE IS AWESOME TO THE MAX' As usual the loud Ryohei was almost blasting everyone's ear drums, even when their ears are still adjusting to the atmospheric pressure change.

'Kufufufu, I feel like kicking that stupid boxer off the plane right now.'

'Hmmph, I agree.'

If you are wondering why they never fought even when they were this close, it was because Tsuna was staring at both of them in his HDW mode, ready to stop the fight if it starts.

'Breakfast is here,' Vongola chefs announced , pushing the food cart out, immediately spreading a rich aroma around the plane, much to everyone's stomach delight and gratefulness. They have been awake since the wee hours of morning and not eaten a single of food at all.

'Oh it's here!'

'Lambo-san is super hungry!'

Lambo jumped onto the food tray like a hungry ghost, but unfortunately he just so happened to step onto a plate with slippery sauce and he literally ice skated across the entire food tray, knocking everything out and one just so happened to land on a pissed off Hibari's uniform and Mukuro's trident. It really just so happened that way.

'Hibari-san!' Tsuna cowered a little as Hibari's murderous aura spiked dangerously, his tonfas at the ready.

'Even Mukuro!' Mukuro's face was dark like gloomy cloud.

'Brat, do you want to have a food fight, is it? I will play with you,' Mukuro said in a silky voice, one that fits his mood very well. It wasn't a very inviting voice.

'Lambo-san will play with you!' Lambo said in his usual carefree voice, not aware of the consequences, just happy to have someone play with him. Kids…

'Stupid Cow!' Gokudera hissed at Lambo.

'Alala~ Stupidera, I know you want to play with me~,' Lambo shook his hand at Gokudera with half-lidded eyes.

Gokudera couldn't help but facepalm, or maybe facecow. That brat innocence is far too stupid to be considered of having any intelligence at all. He wondered that someone so stupid could actually even exist in this world at all.

'IT'S FOOD FIGHT TIME!'

o0o

'….'

It was everybody's reaction as they got off the plane, covered in food that were meant to be breakfast which met an unfortunate end.

It's around 9 in the morning.

'Why am I the only one getting bitten to death by Hibari…' Tsuna whimpered as additional bruises decorated his body apart from the physical morning alarm he got from Reborn.

Reborn and Chrome were perfectly clean(Since they rushed to occupy the toilet immediately after sensing something was amiss), Hibari and Mukuro were clean as well, except for some stains here and there on their weapons, the rest were exactly like…. Food. Octupus, Chocolate… You name it, we have it.

'We will go to Vongola HQ in that car,' Reborn pointed out a black limousine parked in the airplane arrival runway.

'Parking a car on a runaway?! Are you out of your mind?!' Tsuna could barely hold in his feelings. He was worried, anxious, tired, and it all summed up to his rather agitated mood.

'Heh, rest assured. There wouldn't be any planes,' Reborn smiled with a glint in his eyes.

'That doesn't make me any assured…' Tsuna's shoulder slumped.(Btw, he already got out of that mode already after the food fight)

'Let's go!' Yamamoto cried cheerfully as they all clambered up the car, with Hibari getting a special seat in the front.

o0o

'Wah, this is the Vongola HQ? It's so grand! It's like a castle from fairy tale! Well even though it is not as glorious as it looks…' Tsuna gasped at the magnitude of the castle, even the building itself was giving out a majestic aura.

'This is the Vongola family we are talking about after all,' Gokudera said proudly, rising his nose in the air.

'Kufufu, mafia with richness built on sins' Mukuro chuckled not in a pleasant way and turned away.

'Omnivore, if there is more people than this, I will bite you to death' Hibari threatened, his voice showing no mercy that if even a small ant were to join the crowd, he would bite poor Tsuna to death.

'Hiii' Tsuna held up his hands and backed away.

'This castle is Lambo-san!'

'This is cool!' Yamamoto smiled.

'OOOOOOHHH THIS IS AWESOME TO THE MAX,' came the loud, saying-the-obvious commenter.

'Tsuna, the ceremony will begin on Monday. I took 3 days off school for you.' Reborn mentioned as they walked down the seemingly endless corridor of the HQ which looked exactly the same everywhere. It was like a maze itself, entangling enemies within its premise. The more they struggled, the more they wouldn't be able to break free.

Extravagant and captivating paintings sometimes lined the wall, along with elegantly designed chandeliers. White-washed walls with golden linings and crimson flooring. The flooring reminded Tsuna of…. Blood… Tsuna shook his head of that disdainful thought.

'Really?!' Tsuna's mood lighten up immediately. The prospect of not being dame-tsuna at school for 3 days seemed like a paradise… Well in exchange for having to face scary people. Maybe it wasn't that good thinking back.

'Heh, but after you get home, prepare to meet hell,' Reborn tilted his head such that only the smile on his face was visible, his trusty gun in his right hand held up ready to fire its deadly bullet.

'Hiiii!' Tsuna shrieked, much to the shock of the subordinates bowing in deep respect when Tsuna pass by.

'I'm not used to this formality and respect…' Tsuna thought in his head as they were led by the subordinate dressed in carefully ironed suit. Don't they ever feel hot in that black suit? It sure did to Tsuna, it must be a burning savannah inside. The rest of the guardians were living on the same floor too, but they were led away by other people dressed in the same dress code, saying it's some guardian business.

'Get used to it then,' Reborn muttered, reading Tsuna's mind like reading a children picture book.

'Stop reading my mind so easily!' Tsuna hissed, caught off guard that Reborn was able to read what he was thinking.

'Well, your eyes tell me everything that is going through your mind.'

All of them will be living beside each other, 7 rooms in total, Tsuna's room obviously being the grandest and biggest which all the past Vongola bosses have stayed in before. All of them are living on the 7th floor, the top floor of Vongola HQ aka mansion. They were careful to put the cloud guardian and the mist guardian as far apart as possible, just in case the HQ gets torn down.

'Here, Boss-sama' The subordinate bowed exactly 90 degree, pointing out the double door room at the end of the corridor, with 3 doors on either sides of the door. The 3 on the left for the Cloud, Sun and Mist. The 3 on the right for the Rain, Storm and Lightning.

'If you can excuse me, I will be back to my work,' He bowed deeply again.

'Y-Yea…Thank you,' Tsuna stuttered a little.

The subordinate smiled a little as he rose and left.

'Reborn, what are we supposed to- Wow…' Tsuna's jaw dropped literally all the way onto the marble polished floor. He was wrong to think that the exterior of the castle was grand; this room was the very epitome of extravagance. The room is literally shinning like a diamond, each furniture carefully furnished to perfection, every speck of dust was cleared, it was like the room was even clean of bacteria itself, and it wasn't an exaggeration. The wallpaper is golden, decorated with red flame patterns. The Vongola emblem was printed across a huge stretch of wall. It was a 2 floor room with a spiral staircase studded with crystals and diamonds leading upwards. On the first floor would be the kitchen and living room area, and the top would be an exclusive bedroom.

'By the way, Reborn, where are you staying?' Tsuna asked as he took careful steps around the room, fearing to touch anything as though they are fragile crystals that would break when touched. The furniture was horribly expensive after all, he couldn't even begin to imagine the number of zeroes on the cheque for each piece of furniture you can find in this room.

'I will be on this floor too, from this corridor, you turn left and the first room you see will be mine.'

'Ah, I'm glad you will be close by,' Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

'Tsuna, after you get changed, go down to the 3rd floor dining room for breakfast. Everyone will be there,' Reborn said as he get off Tsuna's shoulders and left.

'Okay.'

Tsuna turned around and stared at the room.

'This room may extravagant, but I can't help but feel a sense of loneliness emitting from this big and empty room. A room with a fancy exterior but an empty shell on the inside… Isn't it lonely, the past Vongola bosses?' Tsuna said aloud to no one in particular as he proceeded to change his clothes.

o0o

Tsuna headed down to the dining room.

'Tsuna, you are finally here!' Yamamoto grinned.

'Yo, Sawada!'

'Juudaime!'

'Bossu…'

'You guys are in… suits!' He gasped. His guardians look absolutely every bit like mafia members. The previous time they wore suits was quite some time ago, in the future during the Choice battle. Tsuna shuddered. It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory to reminisce about.

'Sawada, why aren't you in a suit? I thought they said it was compulsory?'

'Eh, no one told me that.'

'Oh, it slipped my mind' Reborn said nonchantly as he sipped his espresso especially loudly.

'How can you forget!' Tsuna half shouted, exasperated with Reborn's calm demeanour even though he made a blunder. Though Tsuna does suspect that he did it on purpose, it wasn't like Reborn to forget something like this…

'I really did forget.'

Maybe not.

'Maa maa. Babies are forgetful.'

'Baseball freak! Reborn isn't a normal baby!' Gokudera shouted back in an indignant voice, though it wasn't necessary to raise his voice so high when the person he is talking to was just next to him.

'I see you guys are as lively as ever.' A shaky yet kind voice sounded out from the direction of the dining room door.

'Grandpa!' Tsuna cried as the wrinkled face full of wisdom and kindness came into light.

'Grandpa?' Tsuna was astonished. The 70 plus year old Vongola Ninth had alot more wrinkles and eye bags than the last time he saw him. It dawned on Tsuna that indeed, the Ninth is getting on in years already.

'Tsunayoshi, I'm happy,' He simpered, making the wrinkles more obvious, yet it lit his face with an undeniable glow.

Smiles like the light of stars that stood out from the dark sky itself and eyes full of conviction and strength. That is the Vongola Sky Guardian.

'Happy?'

'That you are going to take over the Vongola family.' The Ninth said as he walked to the couch in the dining room, slowly bending his knees and sat down.

'Grandpa, don't you want to have breakfast?'

'It's fine. Tsunayoshi, I have something important I have to tell you before I go and settle some stuff, can we go to your room for a bit?' He stood up again with the help of his cane.

'S-Sure…' Tsuna was shocked for a moment before standing up and entering the lift lobby with the Ninth behind him.

Everybody's eyes followed their every moment with the exception of Hibari who have already eaten at top speed and left, not in the very best of mood.

o0o

'Tsunayoshi, look at that,' Ninth pointed to the big Vongola emblem printed across the stretch of wall.

'Huh? Yes….' Tsuna responded in a confused voice.

'You are not to light your flames anywhere near that emblem when you are in this room.' Ninth stopped smiling and he turned to face Tsuna with an austere face.

'Why?'

'I have never tried it before, but the Vongola Eight warned me not to, so I didn't. I had to hold in my curiosity the whole time I was in this room,' Ninth chuckled a little at the end and looked around the room in a dreamy manner, as though he was remembering good old memories.

'Ahh, how long had it been since I last used this room. 40 plus years maybe?'

'Ehhh, that's long!' Tsuna screamed in a shocked voice. The room was still in perfect condition even after so long?

'The room is constantly cleaned, and this room is especially only for use during the inheritance ceremony. It is said that the furniture and everything in this room was from Primo's time. Though it seems a little too illogical,' Ninth said as though he seemed to read Tsuna's thoughts. Why does it seem like it was so easy to read Tsuna's mind?

'Ohhh… Right. Grandpa, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes?'

'What will happen to the inheritance proof? Since Sin got broken…'

'As to that…' Ninth's smile fell a little. 'It is a problem.'

Lol, I'm terribly sorry at this chapter ending. It wasn't a very good ending. Rest assured, the next chapter will definitely make it better. Poor Giotto still not making his appearance yet.

What will happen to inheritance ceremony now?

Giotto: Oi, when will I be appearing? I have been preparing for my appearance since the start of the story already.

Itake: Giotto..*Sweat Drop* Not so fast yet, maybe Chapter 4?

Giotto: Eh! That's too long! Considering I'm one of the main in this story. I'm pretty sure your readers feel the same way.

Itake: Sorrryyy *Cries*


	3. Chapter 3

I really love you all for reviewing, favouriting, and following my fanfic! They really made my day. I'm like jumping with joy that people are enjoying my story! Btw, I updated a bit of my 1st and 2nd chapter when I reread them ,realising I made a few mistakes here and there. It isn't very important, but oh well.

Please Review, I would appreciate it a lot :) Do tell me your thoughts on the chapter and anything you would like to clarify or a problem to point out to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but will rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 3: Ceremony

'Ninth, I would have the solution to that.' A raspy voice could be heard. It was an eerie voice that echoes around the room, as though to show proof of the fact that it has once lived.

o0o

'Tsuna, it's time.' Reborn said crisply as Tsuna stepped out of his room in a well-ironed formal suit complete with a black tie and orange dress shirt, symbolising the sky flame colour. His guardians also had similar outfits, except for the difference in the shirt colour.

3 days have passed without a hitch. There were no sudden attacks or anything, no attempt at poisoning, sniping, raid or whatever you can name under the sun.

It was exactly like the calm before the storm.

Tsuna blushed a little as he couldn't help but turn back to take a look into the mirror one last time. Not counting his height(although he had grown quite a bit) and his round and big eyes, he looked exactly like a boss.

Strong and powerful. Like how a Vongola Boss should be…

Scary...

'Let's go, Reborn' Tsuna sharpened his gaze, shaking away the hesitant thoughts in his mind. He got to do it, no matter what.

o0o

'The Inheritance Ceremony for the Tenth Vongola Boss will begin' One of the CEDEF members, Tsuna's very own father, Iemitsu was the commenter. Tsuna smiled a little at his own father, and was returned with one as well.

Tsuna walked out bravely into the Grand Hall filled with thousands of mafia men from all walks of lives, trying his utmost not to let his 'Dame-tsuna' traits leak out.

'Vongola Decimo is so young'

'He looks like a brat.'

'Vongola will be handed over to that brat? Hah.'

'Vongola will fall in his hands'

Tsuna winced and died a little inside as he heard all the crude comments. Those comments hurt, a lot.

A little bit pissed, just little, really little, Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode, instantly sending off a tremendous aura around him, which totally silenced the crowd like dogs who had been given a command by its master to stay quiet.

His guardians followed closely behind, with Gokudera at the front(He forcibly wanted it that way) and Hibari at the end.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi shall now succeed the Proof of Inheritance from Vongola Nono, Timoteo.'

Vongola Nono handed over the small bottle of blood, Sin.

Flashback:

o0o

'Grandpa Talbot!' Ninth shouted in a mix of surprise and happiness and held out his hands to warmly welcome the old and wobbly craftsmen.

'Grandpa Talbot, what do you mean you have a solution to the problem?'

'Ahh… I do have another and last bottle of Sin….'

'Ehhh?'

'Let's see…' Talbot opened up his cloak, to reveal many eccentric and bizarre items. A few items resembled small packs of dusts, weirdly-shaped rocks, some small bottles of unidentifiable liquid(nor do I want to know), a skull- like thing and too many others to list. His knobbly fingers traced through the closet of equipment, mumbling something to himself and his digits finally stopped on a small bottle with red liquid. He gingerly took out the delicate bottle and handed it over to the Ninth.

'Thank you, Grandpa Talbot,' Ninth smiled and took it over.

'Of course, of couse… After all, without the Sin, one could not be considered the successor of the Vongola family. It is like the symbol that showed that one is the true Vongola Boss.'

o0o

'This is War Blood that must never be forgetten.'

Tsuna nodded a little inside, knowing what it means.

It meant that friendship must never be forgotten.

Tsuna took over the box containing the little bottle.

And.

Kaboom.

Crash.

Screams.

Gunshots.

Fire broke out.

It was burning.

'That's not me!' A figure with spiky brown hair appeared through the smoke at the double doors where the explosion came.

Everyone was dumbfounded, eyes the size of the moon.

'Another Tsuna?!' The Vongola guardians shouted.

'Wa-?' The Tsuna carrying Sin screeched a little.

'Strange... He's not an illusion…' Mukuro said in a definite voice through his Vongola Box, 'Deamon Spade's Devil Lens.'

'What?!' Gokudera howled, immediately staring at the other dopple ganger in front of him with an equally bewildered face that the person had on.

'How peculiar... Chrome what do you feel?' Mukuro's eyebrow raised to its limits and disappeared behind his fringe.

'I don't think both of them are illusions...'

'And there you have it.'

'I don't get what's happening. Why is there two Sawadas?' Ryohei asked with his usual blank face. 'Twins?'

'I don't know either..'

'Ohh so there are things that Octopus-head doesn't know either.' Ryohei nodded, his right hand curling into a punch fist and punched his left palm.

'…' Gokudera was rendered speechless, for once by that idiotic boxer.

But what was more important on hand now wasn't that, but…

'Who are you?' Tsuna with the sin cried out.

'I'm T-Tsuna!'

'?!'

Tsuna without the Sin suddenly propelled forward with the help of the Sky flames towards the other Tsuna and grabbed the Sin in the other's hand in a fraction of a second.

'What!?' Tsuna was astounded. The other had the same power as him, as though he was the exact replica of him, or maybe even more than him.

Ignoring him, the other Tsuna flew out of the building and upwards.

'Wait up!' Tsuna flew in the same direction at the same speed.

'Come!'

'Juudaime!'

'Come back!' Tsuna barely kept up with the other's speed. His hyper intuition was telling him that something, whether for the good or bad, will happen he doesn't know but it will be revealed soon.

He was astounded when the chase ended as the other turned around at a corner of the building and entered his room from the window. How-

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, we need your help.' The other Tsuna turned around to face him with a pensive look, his hand clutching the small bottle so tightly, Tsuna felt that he would break it soon.

'My..Help? Who ar-' Tsuna's head tilted slightly as he got out of HDW mode. It was a strange feeling, but the person in front of him is definitely not him, but he felt strangely familiar and… warm. He was sure of it.

'Yes… Please stand in front of the Vongola emblem whilst holding this bottle of sin.' The other Tsuna continued, deciding to ignore the questions shot his way.

'Like… this?' Tsuna somehow obeyed the strange man who crashed the Inheritance ceremony and is ordering him around after stealing the bottle of Sin as easily as twisting the arm of a baby. He had the most peculiar feeling that the person had locked the room in some sort of barrier such that people cannot enter the room.

Tsuna took the small cold bottle in his gloved hands.

'Yes…. Please light your flame.'

'But Grand-'

'Just do it.' The other spoke in a voice that seemed to reek of –Either do it or you die, terribly-.

'…' Tsuna lit his flame and at that exact moment, the dazzling light coming from the emblem blinded Tsuna's eyes and engulfed his entire body in it, eating it up.

'Welcome…. To the world, 400 years ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Tsuna could only turn around for a brief look when he heard that voice like the sound of wind chimes before he disappeared into the light.

A lock of blond hair stood out even among the snow white light threatening to blind his eyes any moment if he were to look any longer.

'Vongola…. Primo?'

o0o

And so the curtain rises on the Visit to the Past Arc

o0o

Sorry that the chapter is kinda short '' But if it didn't end there, it wouldn't be interesting would it? Hahaha, do you guys think it is really Vongola Primo that really appeared? Hehehe.

The next chapter onwards is really the start of the real thing, look forward to it! :3

Tsuna: I'm tired….

Itake: Why?

Tsuna: I have to fly around here and there, take care of that noisy Lambo, do my homework, do Spartan trainings…

Itake: Your life sound so interesting

Tsuna: Interesting?! Nerve-breaking more like

Itake: Well, I'm pretty envious of your lifestyle you know.

Tsuna: I-I see…. Ahahaha…

Itake: Anyway, for now its goodbye!

o0o

Btw, do you guys want to see Tsuna's guardians in the future chapters? Depending on the answer, it would either be Tsuna alone or Primo's family meeting Decimo's family, one guardian at a time.

And should I do a short Haru Haru Interview, its dangerous segment at the back? Seeing as Haru never interviewed the Primo family members before.

Please tell me your answer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I thank ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola, Angelic Fluffle, wynos15, Pure Red Crane, mar9893, Franzis-chan, Clams-and-Rainbows, Bloodofvongola again :) and MegaAnimeFreako for reviewing my story :D

I thank 5862-senbonzakura, Aki Sou, Angelic Fluffle, Ayumi Chizuka, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Bloodofvongola, Cellio, Grisia, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Kamami, Lily Lauren, Meganlei, Mimi522, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Slylark-san, TaitZu-chan, Yuki28, ameidu13, liryla, oblivion17, sharp1e, tanakayoichi, thegreatanddillustriousLEADER, Rumu for following my story :D

I thank ilover145, Angelic Fluffle, Ayumi Chizuka, Cellio, Gallifreyan Annihilator, Hoshi Yuhi, Kamami, Kawaii Fruits, Meganlei, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, PhantomsWorkshop, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, SoulNinjas, XxKatelynnexX, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Yuki28, ameidu13, heart44hayatolover, liryla, rsxus for favouriting my story :D

I apologize gravely if I spelt any of the names wrongly or I accidentally miss out your name.

Please do tell me your thoughts on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 4: Past

Tsuna's POV

'Ouch!' I whimpered as I fell in a heap onto a cold and hard ground. My eyes were still adjusting back and fro the blinding brightness of that light and the enveloping darkness around me.

Something tickled against my legs and hands, but I ignored it. The pain pulsing in my head was much worse.

It hurt terribly, and I had no idea how I was forced out of HDW mode. My hands automatically went up to my head and rub the temple to ease the pounding ache that came in waves of Tsunamis.

My eyes finally got used to the dark environment and yet another surprise left my mouth agape once again.

I was in the midst of a flower bed, a rose bed of pretty white roses that shone like crystals. That explained whichever the thing that was tickling my leg, and it is still tickling me. I adjusted my leg into a more comfortable position.

I looked up at the sky. The sky sparkled like brilliant diamonds kept secretly in a black velvet box, never revealing the true meaning of their existence. It was certainly a lot starrier than the sky at Namimori. The headache subsided a little and I was able to think straight, probably, again.

Where am I? I was in that room chasing after that person who looked exactly like me….. Eh? Then what happened afterwards? Why am I here?

Trying to shake off the headache still throbbing badly, I stood up, shaking left and right, to get a clearer and better view of what's beyond the flower bed.

A magnificent mansion came into view. Among the misty night air and darkness, it glowed softly in its own special demeanour. It looked familiar.

'Primo, sei sicuro di lasciarlo andare proprio così?' A little rough yet slightly deep voice rang out louder and louder. Instinctively, Tsuna ducked down again. Footsteps were getting louder as well. They are getting nearer.

(Primo, are you sure about letting him go just like that?)

(A/N, I used Google Translate directly so I doubt the language is accurately, but I wanted to try anyway.)

'Sì, ma se dovesse apparire di nuovo ...' Another voice… But this voice is richer and more velvety like, however this sound…. Where have I heard it before I wonder?

(Yes, but if he were to appear again...)

And what the hell are they talking about anyway? Is it Italian? I should have listened to Reborn about the importance of learning Italian damn it.

'G, Ho la sensazione che qualcuno non familiare vicina.'

(G, I sense someone unfamiliar nearby)

'Nemico?' The rougher voice sharpened as he gave a sweeping look around the vicinity to the avail.

(Enemy?)

Did they notice me?

'La mia intuizione è me non dice.'

(My intuition is telling me not)

My eyes blurred and spun around as my headache got the better of me. My vision swum and darkness crept into it slowly as I feel my jelly legs giving way like a paper crumbling in the wind…

o0o

My consciousness stirred as my brain starts up and the clogs within it started to run from sleep mode. My headache has subsided, and I was laying on… maybe a bed? It felt soft and warm, but the atmosphere is slightly cold with a soft night breeze constantly blowing in my face. Was the window open?

Forcing my eyes to open slightly, it was so bright; it reminded me of that light…. Huh, what light?

My fingers twitched a bit and my hands moved to support my body as I propped myself up on the bed with my elbows.

'Siete svegli,' the same velvety like voice he heard before came from the other side of the room.

(You are awake)

I shook my head a little to clear away the last bit of consciousness threatening to fade and cleared my mind of any thoughts of falling back to sleep again. But what is he saying? I still can't open my eyes fully. It was just too bright. Squinting my eyes, a pair of golden honey eyes with unreadable thoughts staring at me came into view. It was a quite the mesmerizing eyes, one that could easily kill fan girls with nosebleed immediately. Mysterious and bright, eyes like the sun itself, sweet as honey, sparkling little stars. They looked like the Honey Stars cereal I used to eat when I was younger.

As my eyes adjust to the light, I realised that the person was sitting on an elegant couch, beautifully leathered and resting upon golden plated legs. It resembled the one I had in the room at Vongola HQ back then. But as I looked around, I recognized more furniture. The same wall paper, there were a lot lesser furniture that I remembered. However, the couch, the table, the bed and the wallpaper and some other furniture were exactly the same. The Vongola emblem is also printed across that same stretch of wall, but it looked pretty much newer than he remembered, it was not in tatters and as yellowish.

What actually made more of a difference was the person sitting opposite.

Let's talk about his clothes first. He was wearing a pin striped vest coupled with a white shirt on the inside with long pants and shinning leather shoes and a long flowing cloak with golden decoration and ornaments. He was wearing metallic gloves, the same as mine except with different emblem. He's had the roman numeral of one, which my gloves will change to become as well when using Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition. But there wasn't the Vongola ring… Come to think of it, I don't have it either ever since I reached this place, where did it go?

Okay, now to describe his appearance. His eyes were enough said. Locks of sparkling, and I really mean _sparkling_, blond hair decorated and framed his beautifully featured, heart-shaped face with its porcelain skin. His hair stood up the way my hair was like, unable to be smoothened down with even the best hair gel in the world. It was a pain in the morning trying to smoothen it down (even if it's a little), it was one of the cause of my tendency to be late to class. I would look like a hideous dinosaur trying to act cool if I didn't do that. His hair was certainly messy, but messy in a good way, it made him look good. That was such an irony. His fringe was extremely long, and he would probably be bitten to death by Hibari if he actually attended Namimori Middle with that hair of his. His lips seemed soft like a pillow and pink like peach. It was certainly appealing. Appealing? What am I thinking about? I can feel my cheeks burning up slightly as I closed my eyes to collect myself together again.

'Non sei senti bene? Il tuo viso è rosso'

(Are you not feeling well? Your face is red)

'Eh? What are you talking about?' I stammered, barely understanding what he was talking about.

'Ahh… Japanese huh.' He spoke lightly, immediately recognizing it was Japanese. His voice was like the sound of wind chimes. Delicate and precise.

He…. Is he Vongola Primo? Tsuna thought in his head. He had seen him a few times before. During the inheritance trial and the trial where he met all the past Vongola Bosses.

'Primo?!,' I shrilled as realization finally hit me. He IS Vongola Primo, if that is so, where am I? Is this the past? How did I get here? Where are Gokudera, Yamamoto and they all?

Apparently, that shocked him for a bit before it was replaced with that calm face he have been putting on. His shocked face was…. Cute. I never noticed it before because I was anxious and shocked out of my life during those critical moments, but he was pretty, very pretty. There were no other words to put it. Handsome just don't cut it.

'That was a surprise… Only my guardians know and call me by that name.'

'Primo!'

People rushed into the room and I was startled by the appearance of sudden guests. But they were all people I have seen before. G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle immediately rushed in and up the staircase.

G held up his gun at the ready, but was shocked when he saw my face, which was what exactly happened to all the worrywarts.

I backed up against the wall, and noticed that the position of the bed was slightly different as well. When I was using the room, the bed was in the middle of the bed room and not beside the bedroom wall.

'Speak in Japanese. Seems like he can only understand Japanese,' Primo smiled softly and stood up to approach me slowly with elegant steps.

'Primo… He looked like a mini version of you!' Knuckle said each word slowly and apart, not believing his own eyes.

It was rather unbelievable anyway, can't blame him. Imagine seeing a twin of yourself somewhere out there on the street, or worse, in a flower bed of white roses. What a joke, it sounded exactly like Byakuran trying to bring another version of himself to the same world.

'Primo, is this the boy that we picked up in the garden just now?' G mumbled softly as he took out a cigarette from his pocket.

'G, no smoking in front of under aged kids, and yes, he is,' Primo chided as he sat down on the bed as well. I instinctively moved to the other corner of it, as far away from him as possible. I still can't believe I actually thought that way towards Primo.

How could this happen? Does this mean I'm actually in the past? But how? I was in this room yes, but… What happened? I remembered I was having an inheritance ceremony… Then…?

Questions whizzed through my mind as I sat there with my hands hugging my chest.

G reluctantly put the cigarette back in its box, grumbling under his breath.

'You need a smoke here and then after all.'

'Nufufufu, he could be an enemy, Primo.' Upon hearing that voice, I immediately tensed up and got off the bed to confirm my suspicion to my dismay.

Alaude and that traitor Daemon was looking up from the first floor of the room.

I gave that Daemon a death glare from the 2nd floor down. After all, it was him who caused the mess between the Shimon and the Vongola. The him who was insanely obsessed with creating a perfect Vongola, I could never forgive nor forget him for whatever he had done to us.

'Seems like he disliked me already,' Daemon chuckled without a care about the glare I was giving, shrugging it off as though it was normal. Too bad I wasn't Xanxus. He would have been dead by now.

'It isn't surprising, seeing that you give off hateful hormones,' Alaude spoke. His voice was almost the exact replica as Hibari's. I wonder how I-Pin would react to this situation.

'But, who are you?' Asari Ugetsu said pointedly, looking into my direction. His eyes were gentle and calm like an undisturbed water surface. Yamamoto…

'Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short…' I strung my words together as the nerve breaking atmosphere was making me unnaturally nervous. The atmosphere grew ten times thicker and was crushing my windpipe.

'What were you doing, lying unconscious in the Garden, and even among my favourite white rose bush…?' Primo asked.

'Primo, this brat is definitely suspicious! Appearing out of nowhere and he looked like you,' G was hot-headed, just like Gokudera. He's smart, but he doesn't let anything go through that hard skull of his.

'G, He isn't a bad person.' Giotto reached out his hand to pat me on my head. He smiled slightly as his warm hand continued to pat my head softly, like I was someone precious to him.

His warmth was alluring and gave off a sense of security; he was definitely someone with leadership power and he had a magnetic aura that somehow draws people to him. He was handsome (or more like pretty) as well. The warmth he radiates resembled the sky, boundless and amiable. He makes people wants to trust him immediately.

In respond to him, I gave a tiny smile, a light pink dusting my cheeks.

He is definitely Primo, the Primo I have always wanted to meet for a very, very long time.

Cross that, it makes me sounds old.

o0o

'G-san, what do you guys normally do?' I asked as G strolled along beside him with his hands in his pockets, after being asked to 'babysit' me by Giotto while he go and settle some paperwork regarding me. It wouldn't be an awesome matter if I were to be discovered by the legislature or the likes without an identity.

'… Killing brats,' G mumbled as he smoked the cigarette.

'Wha-?'

'G, stop fooling around with him already,' Giotto chuckled as he mysteriously appear out of nowhere and was in front of them in a split second.

'Primo, your speed has increased again,' it was the first time I actually saw G smiled.

It was always an acrimonious scowl on his face, as though everybody in the world owned him overdue big bucks, just like how Gokudera always behaves to strangers or people he doesn't like at one look. But smiles do fit him very well. G has very silky and soft striking pink hair, or Magenta as insisted by him, and the tattoo that rises up from the chin up towards his eyes on the right side of his face was sexy. His eyes were like rubies itself, shining its mystical soft glow. He too, has very even and smooth skin, though not as translucent as Giotto's one. His smile made him look even more handsome, though it did hide a slight smirk as well.

'I was climbing the mountain,' Giotto smiled as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me into a brisk pace, making me having to catch up to his pace. Thank god for Reborn's Spartan training on making me do running training, if not he would have died of exhaustion by now. More like, I had already died quite a few times already and ended up not going to school for a few days.

'Huh? Where are we going now?' I turned back to face Giotto's poker face which was actually really that close to breaking a smile.

'Secret,' Giotto said each syllabus of the word separately, navigating me and pulling a scowling G along around the mansion. It was like he knew this mansion by the back of his hand.

Obviously he knows right, he built the mansion. What am I thinking, dame-Tsuna.

'We are here,' Giotto pushed open the door to the dining room.

'Welcome, Tsuna!' Asari broke into a big smile as he popped some sprinklers.

'Sawada, it's nice to have you here!' Knuckle took my hand and shook it enthusiastically. I instantly made a mental note to visit the doctor later as I massaged my reddened hand.

'Nufufu~ Life will get more interesting around here,' Daemon signature laughter echoed around the room as he popped another sprinkler. Ribbons and small bits of colourful paper scattered around me like fallen petals.

'Well… Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi,' Alaude shook my hand formally. At least he knows how to shake another person's hand properly. But isn't it rude to call a person by their full name?

Something suddenly landed on my head and patted it lightly repeatedly. I turned my head and found G suddenly taking a keen interest in petting and touching my hair.

Reader's POV (Sorry for the abrupt change in POV)

'It feels like I'm actually petting the actual Primo's head,' G eyed Giotto with a playful glance. 'Just like how I do every night.'

'Whhaat? G!' A light pink spread across Giotto's pale cheeks as his eyes flashed hints of embarrassment and his mouth agape in plain shock.

'Geh,' Tsuna redden a little, unable to believe what I just heard. What exactly did they do every night? That's what I want to know too.

Both Giotto and Tsuna blushed in exactly the same way, a cute and innocent one.

'O yah, o yah~ what do we have here, Primo is blushing.' Daemon smirked as he sipped his red wine, enjoying the show playing in front of him.

'Primo is blushing, Primo is blushing~~,' Lampo sang in an annoying sing-song voice as he prattled around Primo, scattering sprinklers and flower petals around him like a flower boy.

'You people…' Giotto looked down and his shoulders trembled uncontrollably as Lampo continued his amusement at getting Giotto to blush.

It all happened in an instant.

The light went out, and came back a second later. It was a silent second.

All except for Tsuna and Giotto was knocked out completely on the floor, their listless souls floating out from their mouth.

'I'm sorry, please don't mind what this idiot of a red-head just said,' Giotto said as he brushed off invisible dusts off his gloves as his face held a satisfied expression. Just a minute, I mean second ago, he seemed so child-like. Now he was back to his calm poker face.

'E-Erm….' It was the only respond Tsuna could give.

'Come, let's cut the cake. It was a special order I had to pull some strings to get from Jackson's Pastries. They are the best in Italy,' Giotto pulled Tsuna along. It seemed to Tsuna that Giotto was the one that was more excited about the party than the one it had been held for.

Giotto cut 2 slices of cakes skilfully without spilling any of the topping on the two-tier cake.

'His strawberry shortcake is still the best I ever tasted,' Giotto smiled as he tasted the goodness melting in his mouth as the soft interior quickly slid down his throat and the icing that was of the perfect balance of sweetness slowly followed afterwards.

'So Primo-san love strawberry cakes huh, how unexpected,' Tsuna laughed as he took his share of the cake and begin to taste the meltingly sweet cake.

'Tsunayoshi, don't call me Primo-san. It's too formal, why don't you call me just Primo, or Giotto. My name is Giotto. My guardians don't know my Japanese name, and I didn't bother to tell them anyway. I'm a full blooded Italian, but my mum really loved Japanese culture so she gave me Ieyasu Sawada as part of my name though it wasn't one that I normally used. Giotto Ieyasu Sawada, that's my ridiculously long name. Primo was the name my friends gave me and I actually rather like it,' Giotto smile broaden and his eyes became small slits of yellow as he savoured the cake.

'Heh, that's something I didn't know… I only know you were Giotto, from a family tree map Reborn brought.'

'Who's Reborn?'

'A-Ah! It's nothing at all!' Tsuna shook his hands violently in a flustered manner, and for a moment, he forgot that he had a plate of cake in his hands. Damn.

'Gaah!' Tsuna's fingers were inches away from the plate of cake before it landed, whether for the good or actually pretty bad, on the platinum haired man in a pitch black trench coat. And you can blame it on Tsuna's poor agility if anything.

'Oh no… You have done it now….' Giotto placed his dear cake down and grabbed Tsuna's right hand and…

'Make a break for it!' Giotto shouted as a white-haired monster came charging dangerously behind.

'Hiiiii!' Tsuna could only shrill as he was pulled along by Giotto like a balloon into a top-speed dash. It was a speed that would make Usain Bolt cry of shame.

'Windows will be broken once again…' Giotto sighed out audibly as he pulled Tsuna into bridal style as he arched his back forwards before he sprang up to the window and broke through it. It was like how Tsuna broke free of Torikabuto 'Grid of Sea Snakes' in the Choice battle.

'Wah! What are you doing, Giotto-san?!' Tsuna blushed like a red neon ball with his bangs attempting to cover much of the ball. He was like a bright red ball with some hair growing out of it, thinking 'Hey, let's try growing on a ball-head!'

'Recusing a damsel in distress,' Giotto calmly said as he ran through the garden, the flowers only being swayed towards the direction of the wind after a few seconds.

'Eh?' Tsuna's eyes opened big and wide.

'…Don't tell me you don't know what a damsel is…' Giotto sweat dropped. They were approaching the entrance gates of the mansion.

'Noo… My English test score was 1/100…'

'Wow that sure is a good score to get. Never mind about that, let's go for a walk outside the town! And to visit an old friend of mine. I'm sure he will love to meet you.'

And just like that, Tsuna was whisked off to god knows where by Giotto.

o0o

Hehe, finally the starting chapter on the arc. I hope you like it! :3 Please tell me your thoughts and some ideas to share.

Tsuna: Why am I always being carried bridal style? I'm a guy you know, I have my pride.

Giotto: You are pretty light you know, it was a breeze…

Tsuna: Says the person whose hands nearly broke

Giotto: …

o0o

So about the Decimo's family members, I may take **Grisia**'s suggestion. It will definitely be funnier if someone like Mukuro were to clash with Daemon, or Hibari trying to kill Mukuro every now and then. But I needed a suitable time to introduce them in. As for **Pure Red Crane, **I definitely agree it would be easier to write the story with just Tsuna, less words to write and edit. It's honestly time-consuming to write and edit as well. And Tsuna's personality is easier than the others to write…

And I realise one thing... IT'S HARD TO VISUALISE HOW Italy in the past looked like T_T and considering that I suck at history, I may just infuse modern stuff into the Italy of the past. I kind of regretted making the setting in the past.

Ah, and one thing to make sure, the story is taking place currently in a small town in the outskirts of Italy.

Please look forward to the next chapter!

For now, goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

I thank ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola, Angelic Fluffle, wynos15, Pure Red Crane, mar9893, Franzis-chan, Clams-and-Rainbows, Bloodofvongola again :) and MegaAnimeFreako, Grisia :D for reviewing my story :D

I thank FriendForever98, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-senbonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, TaitZu-chan for following my story. :3

I thank Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, KHR4ever, Karen Fujiwara, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Gallifreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, ameidu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX, Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story. :)

Sorry if I missed out/spelt your name wrongly. :(

Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 5 : Cozart's Cottage

Giotto's POV

'Giotto-san, where are you bringing me to?'

'Cozart's cottage.' I replied simply as I slipped in between cement walls filled with large gaping holes. Seriously, all these holes in the walls are getting on my nerves.

'Ahh… Enma's great great great grandpa…' Tsuna muttered with a dreamy expression.

'Who's Enma?'

'M-My friend.' Tsuna stuttered and looked away, much to my curiosity, but I decided not to pursue it further.

'This town… The cement walls are cracking…'

'This town is an outlaw for those bastards that has robbed the people of its money. I have been trying to persuade that stubborn old geezer into rebuilding the entire village with sturdier buildings, but he wouldn't budge. Can't he even let down that stupid pride of his? If the roof was to fall upon the people and they get hurt, it would have been too late…' I rambled on, only to realise I was in my own little world and Tsuna was laughing softly to himself.

'What's so funny?'

'Hahaha, it's nothing. It's just that your exasperated face was hilarious.'

I blushed madly for the second time that day. Usually, I would have perfect control over my expressions, but this guy… He managed to seep in through the solid cage bars of my heart with sheer honesty and innocence. He stirred up something within me, those emotions I kept locked behind my calm expression.

'You are kind, Giotto-san.'

'Huh?' I sure didn't see that coming. I can cook an egg on my face by now, with the temperature it have. I can save some money on electricity can't I, since budget is tight after buying those atrociously, ridiculously, damn expensive furniture that made my wallet grew flies after paying for them. Alaude insisted that having a mansion that looked neat and pleasant was essential in building a good foundation for the family. But honestly, the Vongola family was only created for a year or so, what can he expect to achieve… And I already own Sepira and Cozart quite a lot for lending me financial aid to build the mansion.

'You are kind and considerate,' Tsuna said as he looked into my eyes with his clear chocolate orbs. His orbs are like the windows to his soul. His eyes reflect the azure sky, pure and untainted by the ugliness of the world, honest and beautiful.

'That would be the first time someone told that to me…' I looked away, hiding the red brushing my cheeks.

'Eh?'

'We are here, Tsuna ' I gave a brief smile as I let down Tsuna on the patch of ground with a thin layer of snow. I quickly pull my cloak over the feisty figure shivering in the cold.

'I'm sorry I called you so casually by Tsuna. Should I call you Tsunayoshi-kun instead?' I asked politely, seeing the blush spreading across his frigid face after I say his name out. He shook his head slightly, which meant it was okay to call him that. It's really easy to read his mind, even without my Hyper Intuition. It just goes to show how much of his emotions that he wears on his shoulders.

Naïve.

'Haha, a lot of people called me naïve I know,' Tsuna gave a sad little smile, tightening the cloak around his fragile body. He can read my mind?

'Tsuna… It isn't that bad of a thing you know,' I patted his head a little and banged on the wooden door. I can consider a career in loan shark, I would make a good one to say so myself. That was such a random thought.

'Cozart, you are in there aren't you?'

The door suddenly swung open and I jumped back in alarm. If not for my dexterity and speed, I would be a frozen pancake on his wooden door.

'Giotto! You are unexpectedly early… And this is…' Cozart's red eyes travelled to the person standing behind me.

'His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.' I said as I walked into the house by myself unceremoniously. The cold weather was freezing. Is he intending to make me into a snowman?

'Sawada? I never knew you had a brother.' Cozart said in amazement as he gestured for Tsuna to enter, who took small timid steps into the house. He's so shy, if I were to describe him with a word. It would be…

'Chihuahua.' Cozart and I both spoke simultaneously, which pretty much scared Tsuna out of his life.

'It's nothing, Tsuna.' I guffawed, clutching my stomach for dear life. His reaction is always so funny.

'Our telepathy hasn't rust yet,' Cozart laughed as he poured steaming hot tea into small teacups, nearly spilling some in the process.

'I want coffee…' I grumbled.

'Tea is better for your health, Giotto.' Cozart smiled and he sat down to enjoy the tea as well.

'Where are they?'

'I sent them out for shopping. I'm staying to tend the house. Sepira is coming in a minute time.'

'Oooh, how come Sepira didn't visit me after she had already flown back to Italy?'

'She predicted that she will meet you no matter whatever happened anyway, so she didn't inform you.' Cozart gave a goofy smile.

'She and her cheekiness.' I grinned as I gulped down the whole tea in one shot. It felt great, drinking something warm on such a frosty day, my stomach felt like it was burning with fire.

'Hey! Tea is meant to be drunk slowly!' Cozart's lip pursed in displeasure.

'I wouldn't send you anymore Espresso coffee beans, if you are going to nag like G.'

'You dare?' Cozart challenged, index finger pointing at me.

'Sure, and add in some Cappuccino coffee powder at that.'

'I will burn all the Strawberry shortcake in the world.'

'You dare?'

'Why wouldn't I? I'm the great Cozart-sama after all' Cozart rose to his full height as though to show authority.

'Your fur is so majestic.' I said sarcastically, a smirk adorning my face. (Reference to cats here)

'So do yours.'

'I 'm still thinking of whether to burn Espresso or Cappuccino coffee beans.' I muttered, fingering with the spoon in my hand with my hand supporting the side of my face, gazing at my own distorted reflection in the metal.

'Maybe I should take over Jackson's Pasteries?'

'You can't'

'You don't realize that you are talking to the great lord of Shimon, don't you.'

'Oh how mighty you are my lord.'

'Pft, you both are 16 already, grow up a little more.' A slightly high-pitched voice rang out like a church bell. What a charming voice. It's like the voice of an angel.

'Sepira!' Cozart opened his arms and hugged Sepira.

'Here, your gift.' Sepira handed over a bag of powder which smelt strongly of fragrant Espresso. Could it be…?

'This is Blue Moon's Espresso! They are only for sale in Britian! Thanks Sepira!' Cozart could have leapt 3 metres into the air if not for the small dining room.

'Sepira, you stingy old woman.' I muttered jokingly under my breath, my arms crossed.

'Hahaha, Giotto you don't change do you? Here, its Jackson's limited edition Strawberry Delight.' Sepira held up a box from nowhere with Jackson's Pastry printed in silvery thread words across the top of the box.

'Sepira, thanks a lot!' I quickly took the box of mouth-watering delicacies as I placed it in my hands, taking in the sweet smell of strawberries. Ahh, this is the best enjoyment in life.

'Ehhh….' A hesitant small voice that could only be heard once in a few centuries finally spoke.

'Ahh, this would be Sawada-kun eh.' Sepira smiled brilliantly as she sat down on the chair, facing Tsuna.

'How did you know my name?'

The atmosphere suddenly felt like it dropped another ten degrees.

'Sawada-kun. The clock which has turned backwards. The answer you search for may not come soon. Don't be too anxious, let nature take its course. If the answer is meant for you to know, it will definitely come. Don't let it blind whatever is in front of you. Treasure your time well. Appreciate what is before you now. Once the time is gone, the person you will come to treasure will be gone as well. One day you will definitely return to the normal time.'

'Sepira?' It has been some time since I last saw her prophecy, and it usually happens only to people who will cause a great impact on the world. However, the prophecy usually comes also with a foreboding disaster as well.

'Eh?'

'I'm sure you will someday understand my words. For now, cast your worries aside and enjoy your days okay?'

'Ok-okay…' Tsuna spoke in a hesitant voice, the hands gripping his teacup trembling a little. It probably isn't due to the chilling weather.

'Giotto-san, can I return earlier today before nightfall? I need to find something…' Tsuna asked politely, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at his hands instead with a worried expression. Was he hurt? I'm pretty sure I carried him safely just now…

'Ahh… Sawada-kun, it's nothing to worry about. You didn't lose it. It's simply left behind because it didn't exist in this world just yet.' Sepira flashed her signature bright smile. It was always a smile that had reassured me of my indecisiveness time and time, allowing me to get this far.

'Oh, I see!' Tsuna smiled as he heaved a huge sigh of relief, his shoulders rising slightly from its originally hunched position. His face was certainly relieved, but I couldn't help but notice hints of sadness within him.

'What are you all talking about, I was lost halfway…' Cozart muttered sceptically as he leaned against the wall, sipping his tea. Oh, I almost forgot he was there.

'Cozart-kun, are you just jealous I'm only talking to Sawada-kun and not you?' Sepira teased as she poked Cozart in the ribs.

'Nope I'm not!' Cozart puffed his cheeks as he turned away from Sepira. He's totaaallllyyy jealous, and he's still trying to act cool.

'Well, I better get going, if not Laudner will be worried sick and come charging and demolishing your house at that.' Sepira stood up, her mushroom-like hat nearly tickling the ceiling and took her small white purse that she placed on the sofa.

'Certainly I would be looking forward to renovating this house again for the hundredth time this year again.' Cozart rolled his eyes dramatically.

'Can't you stay a little longer?' I asked in a partial pleading voice. It's rare to see her nowadays, since she had matters to attend to as the boss of the Giglio Nero Family.

'Giotto, Cozart will strangle you if you say that. Goodbye~' Sepira waved along with another one of her dazzling smile and left.

o0o

'I'm tired…' Tsuna stretched his arms out as we entered the mansion again.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!' G affronted as he marched with ridiculously large heavy steps towards us, reeking heavily of smoke.

'Ahh… G, sorry for not telling you,' I gave an apologetic smile as I took off my cloak and handed it over to one of the subordinates.

'You own us an explanation, considering you guys were gone halfway during Sawada's party.'

'You two, you both think you can run away from me?' Alaude growled darkly, his handcuffs swinging around his fingers leisurely. That action is never a good sign.

'Hiii!' Tsuna shrieked as he hid behind my back. Seriously, that little guy is too cute.

'Well I guess I will forgive you for now.' Alaude turned and left without another word.

'Well that's surprising of Alaude.' I breathed out, wiping invisible sweat off my forehead. It would mean another few walls destroyed by an earthquake and the new furniture to be ripped apart by a tornado. If you know what I mean. I'm short on money now. I had enough of having to call the renovators again and again to fix the mansion. I'm dead sure they had gained the ability to walk to this mansion even with their eyes closed by now. Hell, they can even live here to save the trouble of taking the long distance walk again.

'I'm glad you both are back in one piece anyway.' G scowl lighten a little, stuffing a smoke into his mouth again.

'G, stop smoking so much. You must have smoked at least 20 times already don't you? You are soaked in smoke.'

'Urgh fine.'

'Besides that, considering that Tsuna's party was disrupted-'

'Who was the one who disrupte-'

'I had an important matte-'

'Oh what is that importa-'

'Ohh, G, are you interested in Tsu-'

'Hell no Primo.' G spoke with tensed lips.

'Oh really. Tsuna, why don't you go back to your room?'

'Which room?'

'The same room as me, would you like the second or first floor?'

'Isn't there any other rooms?' Tsuna fidgeted a little as he hands scrubbed against each other in an uncomfortable manner, a thin blush forming on top of his already rosy cheeks.

'Hmm… Yes but they are currently all inhabited…'

'For such a large mansion, it's pretty full huh.' G crossed his arms as he raised his head in a cocky manner. He just returned too didn't he.

'Today we will be expecting guests from our alliance family.'

'Guests? You didn't tell us that, Primo.' The double doors open to reveal Asari Ugetsu and Lampo. They probably went out to find us, considering their sweat-decorated face.

'Primo! If you are going out to play why didn't you call me!' Lampo sulked as he ran over to me and jumped onto me. I totted backwards at the impact despite already bracing myself for the impact. Lampo has sure grown heavier again.

'Sorry Lampo.' My eyebrows shot upwards in an inverted v shape, a thin-lipped smile forming on my face.

'We thought you had been kidnapped by an enemy, seeing that the window was broken.' Asari explained as he took off his tall hat and handed it to one of the subordinates waiting.

'I had to settle some stuff.'

'What stuff?'

'Cozart and Sepira.' I replied simply, feeling that there was no need to elaborate further.

'Oh Sepira is back huh? Why didn't she call us?'

'Her cheekiness is getting the better of her.' I shrugged as I walked up the stairs. It's so troublesome to climb stairs. I want to fly up.

'Can't you fly?' Tsuna asked me with his big quizzical eyes.

'I'm still trying to master the technique of controlling my flame so that I can fly.'

'Oh…' Tsuna mumbled absent-mindedly, dazing off into space again.

'Primo, we will be heading up okay?' Asari, Lampo and G waved and left the entrance hall, leaving only the two of us.

'I can fly…' Tsuna mumbled again, his brown bangs covering his chocolate orbs.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

Tsuna silently took out his pair of woollen mittens from his pocket. Can a woollen mitten actually help him fly? He took out a bottle of big blue pills, took out two of them and ate it. He can swallow that big of a ball of a blue of a pill?

Orange Flames burned at his forehead, the same way it did to mine when I entered HDW mode. How rare, the dying will flame is unique only to the Vongola Family, but there are certainly special individuals who could use the ability to manipulate the dying will flame as well, like Cozart and Sepira. I think Laudner could as well? The woollen mittens have transformed to become a metallic glove much similar to mine though with significant differences. My gloves had an 'I' which is roman numeral one, but he's had the symbol of the Vongola emblem. Flames lit his gloves, crystal clear orange flames which had a deep orange colour as its core. Its flames of a supremely high purity. His eyes opened to reveal not their usual chocolate orbs, but eyes of a pure tangerine colour. They are strong eyes that held strong conviction and resolution. What good eyes.

'Who are you?' It was natural that I asked him that. It wasn't every day you get to see someone with ability similar to your own. And Tsuna looked pretty strong for such a shy boy.

I closed my eyes, and went into HDW mode as well.

'How do you enter HDW mode yourself?' Tsuna's voice deepened considerably, and the aura he gave out was calm and collected, rather contradictory to his usual personality eh. So when he enter HDW mode, his voice, his personality, his eyes and his inner self undergo a change as well… Bi-polar personality much?

'Hmm… You have to imagine yourself as a ball of flames filled with resolution as fuel instead.' I explained, with a few hand expressions.

'Who are you? To have the same ability as Primo.' G's voice suddenly rang out at the top of the stairs, his crimson eyes staring at Tsuna with hostility who returned the stare without flinching. I would have congratulated him for his braveness to stand up to G's stare if not for the situation.

'Err…' My mind turned blank. How do I explain when I don't have a single clue myself? I just felt that Tsuna was definitely someone related to me.

'Half-brother.' Tsuna hinted, his eyes flashing with expectancy at me. My eyes blinked once, twice, thrice.

'Y-Yeah, he's a half-brother to me. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm Ieyasu Sawada. Same father, different mother.' The lie came out rather smoothly without me batting an eyelash.

'Primo, you never said anything about your Japanese name before!' G shouted in disbelief, as he took several steps down the stairs.

'Well… It's more like I just found out about it, just a few days before this little guy arrived.' I scratched my head and let my fingers slide through my hair. It wasn't completely a lie.

'My mum died because of an illness, and there were no relatives to take me in. Then I remembered Mother saying about me having a half-brother, so I came to Italy. I reached this mansion, but I was so tired I fainted.' Tsuna's voice wobbled as his face contorted. He definitely isn't the type to lie.

'Yeah, and there you have it. He's my little brother.' I smiled at G in reassurance, though he does seem a little sceptical about it.

'So you are Primo's little brother huh? No wonder you have this uncanny resemblance to him.' G rubbed his chin, his face scrunching up as he descended into deep thoughts.

'Yeah…' Tsuna yawned heavily, his hands stretching out.

'Tsuna, you are tired aren't you? Let's retire okay? We will continue this tomorrow.' I calmly said as I get out of HDW mode, being relatively tired myself. Tsuna also got out of HDW mode, revealing those beautiful chocolate orbs again.

'Goodnight everyone.'

'Goodnight Primo, Tsunayoshi.'

'Goodnight, G-san, Giotto-san.'

'Oh by the way, Tsuna. You will have your own room, rest assured. I was just teasing you a little.'

'Okay…'

And with that, everyone went their separate ways, with memories of today flashing in everyone's head. It was quite the eventful day for everyone.

o0o

And with that end a chapter without a cliff-hanger! Wooho~ This chapter isn't really a story chapter, but an explanatory chapter instead. This chapter is the foundation of the story arc, since I needed Sepira appearance to explain everything that is going on.

And yes, Primo's family doesn't have the Vongola Rings, so do Tsuna, but they will appear nonetheless in later chapters.

And I realised Haru Haru interview, it's dangerous interview is rather difficult… Considering I never included Haru in the story and she wasn't in the past… Maybe I will make an OC that has Haru's character? I probably will need to make quite a few OC to spice up the story…

**Grisia **, I thought the manga said Giotto had gold eyes… I don't know … Hahaha, I was intending to reveal Tsuna's identity, but since you said so… Maybe I will leave the surprise to slightly later :)

It's hard to say this but... I won't be able to post new chapters for a week since I will be going overseas '' I will post the next chapter before I go overseas to repay you all :)

For now, goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6

I thank ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola, Angelic Fluffle, wynos15, Pure Red Crane, mar9893, Franzis-chan, Clams-and-Rainbows, Bloodofvongola again :) and MegaAnimeFreako, Grisia :D and Grisia again :P, and Pure Red Crane for reviewing my story :D

I thank Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, FriendForever98, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-senbonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, TaitZu-chan for following my story. :3

I thank happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, KHR4ever, Karen Fujiwara, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Gallifreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, ameidu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX, Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story. :)

Sorry if I missed out/spelt your name wrongly. :(

Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 6: The Ball

Reader's POV

''NO!'' A loud scream reverberated around the Vongola Mansion, making everyone look up from their nightly activities which they always do before they hit the sack.

''Sawada-sama, calm down,'' the servant sweat drop as he stared at the lump underneath the bed sheets while holding new night clothing meant for that same lump.

''I can dress by myself just fine!'' Tsuna head poked out from a small hole within the blanket, his face all flushed from embarrassment.

''Okay….'' The servant retreated dejectedly, leaving the clothing on the table and left the room silently.

Tsuna was sure that the servant had left quite a distance before he could relax his shoulders. He didn't like the idea of people touching his body and helping him dress. It felt weird.

''I wonder how Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others are doing…. They are probably worried about my disappearance…'' Tsuna eyes were glassy and eyebrows furrowed, and he bit his lips as his pattern of thoughts drifted to his guardians, or more like, his dear friends.

''Everyone…'' Tsuna sighed inwardly.

''I have to find a way to get back to the future, even if Sepira-chan did say that I shouldn't worry too much… She remains me strangely of Uni th-''

''Future?'' A fluent voice inquested sharply out of nowhere.

''Hiii! Giotto-san!'' It scared the hell out of Tsuna, like the air in his lungs being knocked out rudely; he didn't even hear the door open and the person walking up the stairs in his deep, aloud thoughts. He bit his tongue as he recoiled from the impact of being shocked.

''Ouch...'' Tsuna whimpered like a lost dog.

''I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that… I thought you knew I was here…'' Giotto apologized as he patted the brunette shoulders.

''It-It's fine…'' Tsuna managed to spat out despite the pain in his tongue.

''I was wondering what that scream was about so I came over…'' Giotto's eyes travelled and lingered on the pile of clothes waiting to be changed by their shy master, a look of understanding in his eyes.

''I see… Anyway, what was that about the future? Why do you look so similar to me? Why were you in that flower bed when this place is well known to be impregnable. Who are you? How do you know I am Primo? Why did you say I was your half-brother?'' Giotto's chain of questions left Tsuna speechless.

Tsuna gaze fell, wondering if it was the right thing to do to tell him the far-fetched truth. Would he even believe him?

''I will believe you, you know?'' Giotto cooed, his face showing a faint trace of a warm smile. His eye smile was absolutely stunning.

Tsuna nodded solemnly.

''…. I came from the future. According to the newspapers year, it should be around 400 years later… I met you a few times before… In dreams I guess. I have no idea why I was here either. You were known as Vongola Primo in my times…'' Tsuna said after a short pause of conflict in his mind.

''I see! You are my descendant from the future, isn't it?'' Giotto smiled like a child that had been given a pack of delicious sweets. It was such an innocent and entrancing smile, it made Tsuna blushed fervently.

''Prob-Probably…'' Tsuna could not help but stammer in front of this godly presence.

''I guess I shall leave more of my questions to next time, it's late and you are probably tired after such a long day. Meanwhile, you should relax, okay? I shall see you tomorrow.'' Giotto said, smiling slightly and left.

''Giotto-san …'' Tsuna's voice trailed off.

Giotto turned around just before he opened the door

''Ahh, one last thing. Tsuna, why don't you drop the honorific? You are my half-brother after all, you can call me nii-san if you want to.''

''G-Giotto-san…'' Tsuna's blush deepened even more.

''Giotto will do.'' Giotto left the room.

''He is an interesting child,'' Giotto said softly as he was outside the room.

''Don't go hitting on him, Giotto,'' G, who was waiting outside the whole time, teased him. (G only call Giotto that when they are alone)

''G! I'm not a paedophile,'' Giotto responded with a hint of mock drama.

''Well you are, just admit it,'' G followed behind Giotto as he they walked down the corridor.

''I'm _not_.'' Giotto spoke the last word with a definite voice.

o0o

''Woaah…'' Everyone at the table gasped, which only serve to add to Tsuna's blush.

He looked every bit like Giotto, since he was wearing one of Giotto's old clothes he wore two or three years before, except the hair and eye colour. His eyes, though, were bigger as well.

''He's my long-lost half-brother,'' Giotto said calmly, holding the soup spoon in his hands with slender fingers to scoop the mushroom soup up.

''Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!'' Knuckle could have killed everyone's ears. It could be called a miracle that everyone still had their hearing intact.

''Yeah…. Different Mothers, same Father. He came here in search of me, and he finally fainted in the gardens due to hunger. The guards probably mistook him for me and let him through since they couldn't see very well in the night.'' Giotto continued to calmly spin the threads of lie as he slowly slurped the soup, not even bothering to be the least surprised by Knuckle's reaction.

''This soup is delicious,'' He commented to no one in particular, just for the sake of attempting to say something in the awkward silence as G just went on with his food as per normal while some just let the food drip from their mouth in pure shock. Eww.

''I see… That explains the resemblance…'' Knuckle nodded his head after a dam long moment.

''Nufufu, it's the girlier version of Primo.'' Daemon put on a delicately creepy smile on his face.

''Yay! One more person to play with me,'' Lampo cheered.

''I'm glad to see more fellow Japanese people around this Italian land,'' Asari gave Tsuna a warm smile.

'Y-Yeah…'

''Tch, I still can't believe you didn't tell me your Japanese name all this time,'' G muttered as he helped himself to the Italian pasta that smell of pure goodness.

''G, didn't I apologize for that already. Tsuna, why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us? You can sit next to me.'' Giotto gestured to the empty seat next to him.

''Alaude is out for work so why don't you sit?''

''O-Okay…'' Tsuna sat down slowly.

Breakfast pass by with an extremely long and awkward silence, everybody except Giotto was practically staring at Tsuna's every move, probably even how his muscles moved and what is Tsuna's heartbeat. Tsuna's blush was permanent as he made awkward actions under everyone's eyes, trying to eat his meal properly but failing to do so.

Giotto sighed a little inside, deciding not to intervene.

o0o

''Tsuna, today we will be going to a ball… The alliance family that we hosted at the mansion yesterday night invited us to their place to celebrate the 3rd anniversary of their family. Would you like to go?''

''Is it fine for me to do that?'' Tsuna asked. He was getting used to being around Giotto, though it had only been barely a day. Well that man had a peculiar aura that makes people feel at ease around him in the first place.

''Yeah… I will introduce you as my younger brother…'' He muttered absent-mindedly, looking through his closet to find a suitable outfit for the younger one. Since Tsuna was a tad bit short, it was an uphill task.

''It would be easier if you are a girl… I do have some ball gowns for girls your height… Oops,'' Giotto didn't realised he had been saying his thoughts out loud.

A tint of light pink brushed Tsuna's cheeks as he continued to watch Giotto rummage through his closet messily, throwing clothes all around the room, making the place look like rubbish dump filled with clothes.

''Ah, here it is,'' Giotto held up an outfit. It was a white shirt with some lace and a black blazer complete with long pants.

''This should fit you… I hope.''

o0o

''You could take a job at Nina Club as a host-'' G commented, and was dealt a violent blow to his stomach by the blond.

''G!'' Giotto sighed, closing his eyes as Tsuna appeared confused by G's words.

''Primo! Are you intending to murder me?'' G hissed, rubbing his sore stomach.

''Tsuna, you looked fantastic,'' Giotto said, turning his back on G.

''T-Thank you…'' Tsuna sweat dropped at the homicidal aura G was giving out.

''Haha, no kidding, it really is,'' Asari smiled.

The rest of the journey was spent in light-hearted jokes and small conversations as the horse carriage travelled past the ancient streets of Italy.

o0o

Tsuna's POV

''I have never heard that the Vongola Boss had a younger brother…'' A person dressed neatly in a suit greeted them at the entrance of a small mansion. It wasn't even the size of a quarter of the Vongola mansion.

''He is a long-lost brother after all. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Brovina Boss.''

''I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' I was super absolutely nervous, I could be biting my fingernails off now if there wasn't so many eyes one me. I have never been to a ball before. Not that they are held frequently in Namimori anyway.

''Please come on in, we have been expecting you.''

They entered a spacious room loaded with people dressed in elegant suits and ball gowns. The atmosphere was crackling with sweetness; a soulful and beatful music was playing on the gramophone, everyone swaying in time to the upbeat music. The collective energy of the dance scene could have been pleasant if not for the bodyguards in black glasses walking here and there like nobody's business, The ladies in the variety of drop-dead beautiful gowns twist and turn around their partners who were mostly dressed in neat suits of colour varying from light brown to black and a tie to match it up. A table of feast was at the side, with people leaning against a wall of invisible air enjoying the food while some chattered on with newly-made acquaintances with some light laughter and minimal hand gestures thrown in.

''Woah, this is the first time I have ever see this kind of scene.'' My mouth form an O as I walked around the ballroom with Giotto beside me while the rest of the guardians went their own separate ways except for G who is always loyally walking behind Giotto.

''Are you enjoying yourself?'' Giotto asked me, oblivious to the stares he had been getting from the ladies. They were so distracted they even stepped on their pissed off partner's feet. His face had a pretty bored feel to it in the calm face he always put on, like he already got used to this type of attention he gets every time.

''Yes! I want to try dancing… Though I'm always super clumsy and end up stepping on my partner's feet…'' I said, embarrassed by my own talent to make my partner's feet swell like a big ball after the dance. An example would be actually my dance teacher hired by Reborn to teach me a few simple basic steps. She quitted immediately after a lesson, not even bothering about the amount of compensation she had to pay or the hefty salary she could earn.

''Hmm… How about you wear a gown instead?'' Giotto suggested in a light tone.

''Wha-''

''You can dance with me, I will lead you.''

''Bu-''

''Geno-kun, the gown.'' Giotto snapped his fingers.

''Yes.''

o0o

''Eh… Giotto…?''

''Come out already.'' Giotto voice held a tint of frustration after having waited outside the toilet for a full half hour.

My lips curved a little as I opened the toilet door like a timid fawn …

''Ts-Tsuna? You look absolutely gorgeous!'' I could see a ghost of a blush before he turned his head away after a moment of silent shock, trying to take in my appearance. I looked into the mirror and realised I could easily beat Kyoko-chan in terms of looks. I had been repeatedly told I looked like a girl, but I never thought the day I would wear a girl's outfit would come, and it is a stupidly frilly long dress to top it off. Dam this is frilly.

The dress was light blue in colour, with small ribbons plated at the edge of the dress and frills decorated the most of the dress. Why did the dress have to be so frilly?! The dress cut expose part of my collar bone, my neck embellished by a choker of a slightly darker shade of blue, with a headband that matches the choker but with an extra ribbon on top of that. The shoes were mercifully flat with only a slight bit of heels. Giotto probably predicted I would trip over nothing even with flat shoes. Dam this frilliness.

I was wearing a wig that matched my brown hair, except its waist length. Oh god, man do I look like a girl, and I'm not exactly very proud of it. My girly appearance had led to some unfortunate business before after all. I had to enter HDW mode just to scare people off or prove that I'm a guy.

''Giotto? Let's go?'' I tilted my head to one side, noticing that Giotto was somewhat paralysed and wouldn't turn around to face me.

I pursed my lips and forced him to turn around.

''Giotto. Let's go…'' My voice trailed off when I saw that his face was rather pink and his eyes were dazed and his soul probably had run off to some dream land.

''Ah Tsuna, sorry for spacing out, let's go,'' Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and led me out, the pink on his face disappearing instantly.

What happened?

''What a beauty…''

''Primo-san, aren't you lucky to get such a beautiful lady?''

''Doesn't she look too young?''

''Man, I'm jealous of her.''

''I also want to dance with Primo-sama!''

''Vongola Boss is so matching with that beautiful lady.''

''I wonder who is she.''

I wasn't all that impressed by the sugar-coated comments.

''Shall we dance, my lady?'' Giotto held out his hand to me with a small gentle smile on his face.

''Yes.'' My face was rising in temperature, and is probably going to hit boiling point soon as I touched Giotto's warmth with my hands. It was such a warm and sweet gentleness, it's making me melt.

An emotionally sweet and sad love song started to play when the happy and cheerful song ended just as I agreed to be Giotto's partner. Why such a song at such a timing? It's so ironical.

As we twirled around the ballroom floor, it felt like the room was empty, with only the limelight shinning on us. The colours of the ballroom melted away into a scene of pure white as I felt dizzy with excitement and embarrassment, as the heat in my body built up rapidly with every beat of the music. I wasn't stepping on his feet accidentally at all, probably because before I could step on it, his skilful dexterity prevented it. It was the first time I could dance with such a relieved mind.

It was bliss.

The song suddenly stopped playing to my shock, then did I realise the song have already ended. I was brought back to reality as soon as the music stopped.

Cinderella, the princess whose dance ended as soon as midnight struck.

All the couples bowed respectfully to each other, appreciating each other's dance prowess.

''Let's go, Tsuna.'' Giotto pulled me along gently, careful not to pull my wig off because of the speed he can go up to.

''Why so ear-''

''I had a bad feeling.'' Giotto's voice deepened as he shot a serious look at me.

o0o

Reader's POV

''A bad feeling? Woo-'' Tsuna cried as the bodyguards that were merely just strolling around a minute ago suddenly surrounded them.

''As I thought…'' Giotto's eyes sharpen. ''Are you from the Avvenire Family?''

''You guessed correctly. The hyper intuition really lives up its names doesn't it? Young blood of Vongola.'' A soft chuckle echoed around us, it was enough to send goose bumps up Giotto's back. You can say it was a chuckle, but a doctored chuckle.

''That voice… Byakuran?'' Tsuna's eyes widen a few times bigger, the hands clutched Giotto's arm tighter. Giotto didn't wince.

''Close but not exactly. I'm Byakuran's ancestor.'' Which obviously made everyone gasped in surprise, or maybe just Tsuna. Most were just blank faces.

''Why don't you show yourself, or at least introduce yourself? Aren't you the most polite person I have ever seen.'' Giotto challenged, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as though he knew where the sourceless voice came from.

''Don't be so anxious, seems like your hyper intuition isn't working very well.''

''It doesn't work if you aren't anywhere near me and using some technology to speak to me.'' Giotto voice was like a blade, with deadly poison dripping from it graciously.

''Hmm, that's true huh. Hahaha.'' It sounded like Belphagor's laughter and Mukuro's laughter mixed clumsily together. Kufushi Kufushishishi. That sure sounded weird.

''What do you want?'

''Straight to the point, I like that part of you Giotto-kun.''

''Shut the crap.''

''Hmm… What do I want… Nothing actually, I thought to pay you a visit, and to Sawada Tsunayoshi as well. He's a special guest after all.'' Giotto squeezed Tsuna's hands tightly, much to Tsuna's embarrassment.

''You both have gotten so close already. Well it doesn't matter. I will come to greet you guys again, with a special gift.'' The voice faded away, together with the black men surrounding the two. Something about the emphasis on the 'special' word didn't sound all that good.

''Primo are you alright!'' G came charging over like a red bull through the crowd of people who had been rooted to the ground in fear.

''I'm fine. Tsuna, you?''

''I'm fine… I guess.''

''Who's that Byakuran thing?'' G immediately shot the questions that had been buzzing through his mind now.

''Well, an acquaintance of mine I guess…'' Tsuna spoke slowly, his fingers intertwining with each other.

''Wait till we get back to the mansion okay? I will get Alaude and Daemon to continue gather evidence of Avvenire Family's motive and actions. That family is a peculiar one, I have to say.''

''I'm sorry about that, Vongola Boss, putting you in danger despite your generous hospitality for my family.'' The boss of the Brovina Family apologised with a formal bow.

''It's okay, we didn't suffer any damage or anything. We would have to apologize for causing a ruckus at your party celebrating your family's anniversary.''

''It's all water under the bridge now, toast to our family's alliance!'' The boss signalled to a nearby waiter who immediately scrambled to get two glasses of wine.

''Sure.'' Giotto replied, taking the delicate glass in his hand and clang it against the other glass, creating a beautiful sound of glass vibration in the air.

''Cheers to our partnership.''

''Cheers.''

And they drank the wine in one gulp.

''If you would excuse me, I would have to settle some stuff.'' And with that, the Brovina Boss left with a new spring in his step.

''I'm sure he must be gloating over my misfortunate at getting targeted by the Avvenire Family.'' Giotto said in such a low voice that only Tsuna could hear it.

''Eh?''

''It's nothing! Let's enjoy the party while we are at it.'' Giotto dragged Tsuna to the dance floor.

''Waltz is my favourite.'' Giotto smiled as he flowed smoothly with the tempo of the music. The twirl, the turn, every motion of his body, his serene expression, even the way his hair swayed, it was beautifully perfect. He captured the eyes of every living soul with his godly charm in that cloak on the dance floor.

Without anyone realising it, sadly, it was time to go home.

o0o

This chapter originally had a cliff-hanger, but I thought, wouldn't it be frustrating to get a cliff hanger when the writer wouldn't post the next chapter for a week? So I moved it from the next chapter. Can you tell where the story break was?

Tsuna: Why do I have to wear a dress again…

Giotto: It fits you perfectly well.

Itake: I agree

Tsuna: Don't gang up on me already...

**Grisia, **haha, I actually normally use ' '' ', but since I was lazy to type double(yes I'm super lazy) and I had already done so for the first chapter, so might as well don't change it. But since you said so :) Hahaha, poor Giotto who is smart, yes, but mentally slow in some aspects. *Nods*

**Pure Red Crane, **definitely! The story would be so boring without something like an enemy! And since at the start where Tsuna was transported to the past, there was a hint something bad would happen and in the previous chapter as well.

The story is starting pretty slowly, and I'm really apologize for it '' I had to build Giotto and Tsuna's relationship as well so…

For now, good bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone~~~ I'M BACK! XD

I'm really sorry if this chapter didn't turn out good, I had this sort of writer's block after I got back and I just couldn't get the inspiration to write. But I still had to write this chapter since it had been a week long absence. Hopefully my inspiration will come back to me soon. Really sorry everyone!

Btw, the trip was awesome! I bought tons of food and more food and souvenirs~~

I thank Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank SerenadePanda, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

Sorry if I missed out/spelt your name wrongly. :(

Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 7: Presence

Reader's POV

''It was a fun day.'' Tsuna gave off his usual smile that made (without him actually realising) people blushed–even guys, as he sat down in the horse carriage. Yes they used horse carriage back in the times, not cars. Tsuna felt a little sick in the stomach at the way the carriage totted over humps in the road and shaking in all directions, so he ended up not being in or even hearing much of the conversation just trying to push down the sensation of the vomit building up. He may be the Vongola Boss (Not official of course), but he was also dame-Tsuna.

''We have reached.'' Giotto said as he got off the carriage first with a silent jump, and the other guardians followed on, except Tsuna.

''Tsuna, what are you waiting for?''

''Ehh….'' Tsuna's eye darted left and right and everywhere except Giotto. He looked down at the height difference with the stony ground with a look of horror painted on his face.

''Don't tell me… You are scared of heights?''

''Nufufu~ What a pathetic guy.''

''Well, I'm at least better than you, Daemon Spade.'' Tsuna glared at him, his fear disappearing for a second.

''I say one thing and you just have to rebut with another smart one, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

''That just shows his dislike for you, get over it, Daemon.'' G rolled his eyes in a full circle before pushing him roughly into the mansion gates.

''Let's leave Tsunayoshi to Primo.''

''Haha, I agree. Primo would be more than enough, and we have quite the work to settle.''

''Work? Urgh.'' Lampo lamented as his shoulder bones felt like jelly and his face sunk in. ''It reminds me of the homework that I haven't finish.''

''So do I, and I don't give a dam.'' G said in a rather laid-back manner, his hands behind his head and just kicking Daemon along like the violet-haired guy was worth nothing.

''Hey, don't kick me you bastard.'' Daemon stood up with lip pursed in displeasure and sent a kick to G who dodged, to add to his irritancy hidden behind ocean blue eyes.

''Your results are good, but mine aren't.'' Lampo whimpered as he continued to crawl along the route to the mansion alongside Asari.

''Ah… Tsuna hurry up, I still have homework and some paperwork to do as well.'' Giotto extended a delicate hand to Tsuna whose eyes were flicking in turmoil.

''Homework? Just how old are you, Giotto?''

''Mmm… 16.''

''Ehh! You are just a year older than me!'' Tsuna eyes doubled in size.

''Hmm… Both me and G are 16 and just started the Vongola Family for about 1 year, but we did relatively good progress, and it accelerated since the addition of my new trusted friends. Lampo is the same age as you, Daemon is 19, Alaude is 18, both Asari Ugetsu and Knuckle are 20.''

''I thought you look younger than I imagined, having a rounder face, being shorter and slightly larger eyes, but to be 16…''

''Really? But before we talk more, my hands are getting numb.'' Giotto's smile faltered a little as the cold wind hit him violently in the face again, threatening to sweep his blond hair away.

''Oh I'm sorry!'' Tsuna arms waved about in a flustered manner as he turned to see the ground's distance from him yet again.

''Jump into my hands.''

''Eh?''

''Jump into my hands.'' Giotto repeated patiently, wagging his hands up and down, prompting Tsuna to jump.

''…'' Tsuna bit his lips.

''Just jump, trust me, I will catch you.''

''Okay…'' Tsuna hesitated for a moment and squinted his eyes shut with furrowed eyebrows as he jumped into empty air before jumping messily into a pair of warm arms.

''See, didn't I say I will catch you.'' Giotto smiled as he adjusted Tsuna's position into bridal-style to make both of them comfortable.

''Hehe.'' Tsuna smiled from ear to ear, enjoying the warmth he was getting.

o0o Meanwhile, in present day, 1 day before o0o

''Where did Tsuna go?'' Yamamoto, being the fastest runner among the guardians reached the room first, to find a blinding light hit his eyes and he recoiled backwards in pain and banged into Gokudera who was right behind him panting.

''Baseball freak, don't suddenly move backwards!''

''Tsuna!'' Yamamoto eyes opened in surprise and relief when the light faded and he ran into the room.

''Juudaime?!'' Gokudera's eyes shot left and right and found a figure sitting cross-legged on the bed. But it wasn't the brown spiky hair they were so used to, but a blond figure, and he was slightly translucent to add on.

''You are… Vongola Primo aren't you?'' Gokudera almost shouted in shock.

''Vongola Primo!'' Was everybody's reaction when they reached the room, guardians and Reborn alike.

''Decimo's guardians…'' Giotto gave a sweeping look around the room when everyone had arrived. ''And the Sun acrobaleno as well. Seems like you had your curse removed.''

''…'' Reborn didn't replied, his piercing gaze simply transfixed on the blond's poker face.

''Don't worry about Decimo, he had simply travelled back to the past.'' Giotto gave up on making some casual statements and decided to just reply to what is really on everyone's mind now.

''HOW can you expect us not to worry?!'' Gokudera shouted in his usual rude and coarse voice.

''Gokudera.'' Reborn spoke without the least bit of mercy, his gun ready to shoot him. 'Don't speak so rudely to the founder of the Vongola.''

''Reborn. Cheh.'' Gokudera's face held a face of alarm before he cooled down, keeping his bombs back in his clothes again. It was a total mystery where he actually kept all those dynamites, and where they came from.

''Mmm… How to say, he is currently in my time… I'm only borrowing a little of Tsuna's flames to explain the situation to you and then when his flame runs out, I will be back to the ring again.'' Giotto held up the ring with translucent hands, which looked duller compared to when it had been on its owner's finger.

''Why is his ring here?'' Reborn asked, his voice growing a little impatient.

''The time slot he travelled back to, the Vongola Rings had not yet exist, so by the law of space and time, the ring wasn't transported back. Since the Vongola Ring isn't just some simple lump of metal. It's one of the rare items with miraculous power over time as well.'' Giotto continued in his calm voice, fingering the ring a little as he stared at it like a child with a new toy.

''So, why did you transport Juudaime back to the past?''

''Ah… It seems like I'm running out of time.'' Giotto mumbled yet again in another of his calm voice, as though it didn't really matter that his body was growing more and more transparent as seconds pass by.

''Well, the last thing I can say is, he is helping the Vongola Family.'' Giotto's voice echoed as the blond figure disappeared into thin air like smoke. The ring that had fallen to rest on the bed glowed with a soft orange and the ring somehow got back some of its original shine.

''H-Hey!'' Gokudera rushed forward and grabbed the volume of air that was in contact with Giotto just seconds before just to hug himself back.

''Now what do we do? Tsuna is missing, or more like back to the past.'' Yamamoto scratched his head, unsure of how to react.

''We just have to wait and see. Since it is definitely Vongola Primo's will that was talking just now, we can believe him.'' Reborn's depthless orbs stared right into every of the young Decimo's guardians who had mixed reactions on whatever had just happened.

Ryohei had a blank face, Lambo still had not a single clue about anything, Hibari and Mukuro barely give a dam, Yamamoto and Gokudera obviously were worried sick.

o0o Back to Tsuna's time slot o0o

Reader's POV

''So you are basically asking me to go to school?'' Tsuna cried. He definitely wasn't one to love school, and he was more than happy to be able to skip school for the whole year, or even the whole of his supposed school years. Reborn had punished him for that with his metal hammer of justice, conveniently saying that the Vongola Boss needed at least basic education. That sadistic home tutor.

''Yeah… I don't feel safe leaving you alone at the mansion, since my friends and I are all going to school. We are travelling back to Japan's base since I liked that place. Seems like I got my mum's influence for her love of Japanese culture huh.'' At that, Giotto's lip twitched. ''We came back to Italy to settle some stuff with some other family matters only after all.''

''So when are we going back…?''

''Now.'' Giotto said nonchalantly as he sort through the monsterful pile of paper waiting for him on his ebony table. They were in his office, by the way.

''NOW?!''

''Yeah, now.''

''Bu-''

''Do you even have any belongings you need to pack?'' Giotto's eyebrows perked in amusement as his eyes were finally tore away from the paperwork he was sorting to look at Tsuna.

''No…'' Tsuna looked down. That means they will be taking a night flight eh. No, I mean night ride, and how on earth are they going to travel _all_ the way to Japan?!

''Boat, walking, horses, camels.'' Giotto listed as he continued to work on his paperwork, his lips contorted into somewhat of a frown as he continued to sign papers after papers.

''Hiii… How long would it take?''

''A few days at the very least.''

''A few days spent on horses…'' Tsuna whimpered as his body grow soft and crashed to the ground.

''Tsuna?!'' Giotto kicked his chair backwards and hurried to tend to the fainted figure on the floor who had his poor soul lingering out of his mouth.

''Really, this child…'' Giotto closed his eyes into two curved lines; he couldn't help but smile at the brunette in front of him.

''Primo, preparation is ready.'' G almost kicked the door into sheds as he entered the door with a whole load of papers in his hands, a scowl on his face.

''G… Don't tell me…''

''Yeah Primo… You have to finish all this within an hour before we leave.''

And Giotto fainted right beside Tsuna.

o0o

''Give me a plastic bag…'' Tsuna whimpered piteously as he lay on the chair in the carriage, his hands stretching out into air as his fingers desperately tried to grab anything -though there was only air- that can helped him contain the sensation building up in his stomach and throat.

''Plastic bag? What's that?'' Giotto asked curiously as he stared at the being occupying the entire chair by himself with a small towel on top of his forehead.

''Ah… Nevermind.'' Tsuna's voice shrinked as he retracted his hands to lay them back on his eyes.

''Alaude, can't you do something about this?''

''Well, yes. I need some medical ingredients. But they aren't found anywhere near here.''

''I see.''

''Primo.'' G suddenly said, his eyes narrowed as he stretched his hand out in front of Primo's chest.

''I know, G. It's only a small number, I'm sure Alaude can settle them by th-''

An arrow whizzed past Giotto's hair, cutting some of the blond hair along with it as Giotto dodged at the very last second and barely did Lampo registered the arrow when it zoomed right straight through Giotto, to get stuck into the wooden side of his carriage still shaking slightly from the impact, in front of his eyes. If Lampo had leaned forward, god knows what would have happened.

''Gaahhhhh!'' A scream that came a second too late.

''That Alaude…'' Giotto whispered under his breath as he continued to read a small leather-backed book calmly while ignoring Lampo's childish protests floating around the still night air.

''It's finshed.'' Came Alaude's voice from the other carriage. Alaude had a carriage all to himself, Tsuna, Giotto and G shared one (Due to Tsuna taking up the entire chair by himself) and the other guardians to one.

''Alaude, I'm sure that arrow wasn't on purpose isn't it?''

''Who knows? The enemy is strong.''

''Certainly a strong enemy seemed to use arrows as his weapon, don't they?''

''I couldn't agree any lesser.''

Giotto hands skim through his golden hair that sparkled in the dim moonlight and continued to read his book with some flame burning from his fists as a source of light. Certainly the dying will flame is useful, especially in the dark if you would like to read some books…

''Alaude is the type that holds a grudge for as long as he still have his last breath.'' Giotto sighed.

''You got yourself into this sticky situation, all because you spill the dam cake on his favourite trench jacket.''

''That was Tsuna though.'' Giotto looked away and stared at the moon that lit up his brilliant eyes with a different sparkle. It seemed almost… lonely.

''You are still partially at fault, didn't you had your oh-so-godly speed?''

''I thought it had be interesting to see Alaude get all worked up because of a shy little guy like him.'' Giotto bashfully admitted as he stood up slightly and crouched down next to Tsuna who had fallen into a deep slumber.

''He's really cute.'' Giotto mumbled as he unconsciously slid a slender hand through caramel hair.

''As I said before, stop hitting on him. And for god sake, he's your half-brother.''

''I know.'' Giotto's voice was monotone and his expression was unreadable.

G's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. The Primo he knows would normally snapped back, saying something along the lines that he wasn't a paedophile, but what happened today?

''G, what is this bittersweet feeling in my heart?'' Giotto turned around with a slightly pained expression, his hands still stroking through the soft and silky brown hair.

''Giotto… Don't tell me… You have fallen for him?''

oOo

**Grisia**, Haha no problem at all :) I'm just really lazy. And Reborn definitely would sell those photos to Mukuro and Hibari haha. And as to Tsuna being Giotto's descendant, I didn't really think that far. I was like, things will work out somehow. Ehehehe…

**Ilover145, **hahaha thanks a lot! I really liked it myself as well :) Hope you enjoyed it.

**Angelic Fluffle, **oh no I feel the pressure now…

**Pure Red Crane, **Yeah! And that will be explained better in later chapters. Stay tuned to find out :D

**Franzis-chan, **thanks a lot :) Glad it made you laugh. I do pitied Tsuna, but I just can't resist but add a chapter where he was forced into a dress.

I'm sorry if the last part came too suddenly. If it doesn't fit in, I will change it.

For now, goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

I thank Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank Emo-bookworm123, Deathgirl-Chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

Sorry if I missed out/spelt your name wrongly. :(

Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 8: Curse

Reader's POV

''School, huh…'' Tsuna sighed loudly as he slouched onto the comfy sofa, rubbing his temple where the shots of pain decided to appear. The sickly grouchy feeling in the stomach from the bumpy rides was like a stubborn prick paling Tsuna's face.

''You really hate school huh?'' Giotto smiled as he handed some bills over to the cashier in charge of the uniforms.

''My nickname is dame-tsuna… I have never ever done well in any tests you can name nor sports. I'm clumsy and no good.'' Tsuna's face turn pink and a grimace formed on his lips.

''Do you not have a tutor?'' Giotto asked as they left the shop, heading for the bookshop to purchase textbooks, with him leading.

''Well I do…'' Tsuna shivered a little as thoughts of Reborn's Spartan trainings flashed through his mind, the injuries, the tears, the BOMBS, that metal hammer that loved his stomach to bits, and once in a while, Bianchi's poison cooking comes into the scene as well. ''Not exactly the most pleasant tutor you can find.'' If Reborn heard what he was saying now, he would have been beaten to a pulp by now.

''Sounds interesting.'' Giotto grin broaden and proceeded to talk to the blushing cashier about the textbooks.

''No way would that be if you actually experience it for yourself.'' Tsuna groaned as he gestured to offer to carry the books but was rejected.

''Really?'' Giotto shrugged and handed over a stack of bills.

''This campus is pretty big for a Japanese school…'' Tsuna looked around at the campus. It seems pretty big and clean. There were hardly any students since it's a day off, but it was good since it allowed Tsuna to have a better exploration of the place.

The campus is called Rimomina(Anagram of Namimori actually, though it sounds weird) Campus, with students ranging from Middle School students to University students. It's quite the prestigious school, the dream school of many living in good old Japan. Besides excellent academic results, the school is known for its athletic ability as well, and its size… There is also a rather not so obvious reason that it was a dream school of many girls. This school contained lots of handsome guys who mostly had too much money to spend. If you are lucky enough, you might not have to work for the rest of your life. A classic example would be our dear Giotto himself. Every time he was at school, girls would swoon over his looks. Guys looked up to his athletic ability. Teachers looked up to his academic achievement. Isn't he quite the perfect being?

The campus stretches about an eighth of the size of Namimori, with two full sized courts with adequate and decent equipment and a running track. The design of the school were exquisite and simple, yet bringing out the elegance and beauty of the students as well. The materials used to build the school were of the finest quality we can find back then. There are rows and rows and rows again of classrooms neatly spaced out, a spacious court for running etc, a two-story library with oak bookshelves filled with jaw-dropping number of books and fantastic knowledge. There are various other features, but if I were to list them all down, there wouldn't be an end to it and its getting too dam long to introduce the school features.

''Well… The government did place quite the investment into this school after all, and with the help of some mafia family as well…'' Giotto tossed half the stack of the fresh new textbooks into G's hands who agilely caught the books while giving a glare to Giotto who carried the other half himself.

''Mafia?!''

''Yeah, if not, how do you think a government school can be this extravagant? It had a monetary value similar to the mansion we have back in Italy. The mafia is actually richer than the government itself.''

''It took all our combined money to build that mansion though.'' G said quietly as he trailed along beside them, barely sweating at the heavy weight of the books in his hands, and not even panting at all.

''Jackson Pasteries!'' Giotto zoomed out like a lightning bolt without warning to the shop with a sign board in large silvery writing and dropped the books he was carrying into G's hands who groaned at the sudden crushing weight. An array of ambrosia laid in rows, waiting patiently for gourmets to buy them and taste them down to its very sweet core. The cakes were so well done, it looked like really well made toy cake. His hands rest hungrily on the glass panel separating him and his beloved cakes, his eyes sparkling at the sight of each individual irresistible delight, taking in the delicious sight.

''Ah~ There he goes again, that cake-brain freak.'' G face palmed before walking over to the shop, Tsuna scurrying after him, confused and amused.

''Shall I take the books for you back to the base?'' A person suddenly appeared in front of G. Tsuna recognized him; he was like the butler of the family, taking care of the domestic issues in the family. A short dark-haired guy with mysterious black eyes and always dressed formally in a suit.

''That would help a lot, Geno.''

And he was the one who had brought along with him that horribly lacy dress stuffed at the back of Tsuna's cabinet back in Italy.

Geno took the stack of books and left as quickly as he appeared.

''Let's go, Primo.'' G said in a monotone voice as he tried to pull the leech off the glass panel. Being the leech he is, it's tough to pull them off.

''Haha…'' Tsuna haplessly stared at the duo that were moving back and forth, G pulling Giotto's cloak and Giotto pushing forwards stubbornly. The shop owners were so stunned, they could only stare while sweat dropping at the situation like Tsuna.

''You _don't _have the money, Primo.'' G gave up and crouched down beside Giotto, whose face had been super glued to the glass panel.

''Anymore and you would be stuck permanently on that glass.'' G nonchantly took a smoke out of his pocket, ignoring the crowd that was starting to gather at the sight of the foreigners with striking hair colours.

''Don't smoke in the shop…'' The owner began weakly but was given a glare by the red-head.

''I wouldn't mind…''

G rolled his eyes.

Primo suddenly plucked his face off the glass panel with a loud sound of suction being plucked off –that was an exaggeration of course- and pushed G and Tsuna down into a flat landing before they could even react just as a bullet flew straight at the place where Giotto's head was a split second before. Glass shards flew everywhere and bulks of the cream cakes were splattered all over the small shop's interior, the owners ducking for their dear life, hands over their head.

Screams reverted throughout the still afternoon air as people ducked down instinctively; stopping in their tracks with hands over their head.

Giotto was sprawled on top of G and Tsuna's body, who looked up when the light suddenly seemed to grow dimmer, to find a bulky tall figure. His muscles were like huge balls of meat stuck by a toddler onto his body, his face features distorted in such ugly fashion, a huge scar running down the side of his face through his eyes.

''Found you, Vongola Boss.'' The guy spoke in a nasal voice, his voice like the sounds of metals rubbing against each other. Unpleasant and rough.

''Kerl Family!'' A look of shock pasted onto Giotto's face as he got to his feet, dusting his clothes slightly of the glass shards.

''So you do remember us, scum.'' The guy smirked, which actually, if possible, made him looked ten times uglier.

''So there was a survivor after all.'' Giotto's leg spread slightly in preparation for a battle, while putting on his gloves, his eyebrows furrowed.

''Primo, what happened…'' G said in a rather sleepy voice, his hands reaching for his head and rubbed it. Tsuna was knocked unconscious by the impact.

''G, I would like you to take Tsuna to a safer place, preferably the campus. I have unfinished business to settle.'' Giotto whispered, as his eyes closed and went into hyper dying will mode, his golden eyes now sparkling with some form of fire. His hands scrunched up as his eyebrows grew more furrowed as he looked at the man in front of him.

''Be back soon, okay?'' G said as he took in the situation before he carry Tsuna on his back without a second word, Tsuna's head hanging over G's shoulders and ran outwards through the bakery kitchen. He turned around at the last moment, gave a curt nod which he was returned with one as well and tottered out.

''So you would allow them to escape like that?'' Giotto asked as his attention came back to the muscled man.

''After I get rid of your cursed blood, I can just get them later on.''

''Cursed blood… Huh.'' Giotto's face grew a sardonic grin, while his hands go into battle-ready position.

The muscled man rushed forward with menacing intent.

''Dam.''

o0o

G slowly placed Tsuna on a wooden bench in the garden used for student's leisure reading under the bright sun, while his fingers twitched, but didn't take a smoke. It wasn't exactly a good idea to be smoking on school's ground.

''This little guy who appeared out of nowhere that looked suspiciously similar to Primo with the same ability… Half-brother huh… I don't know you for years now for nothing you know, Giotto…'' G lips twisted into a small smile as he brushed the bangs out of Tsuna's peaceful sleeping face. G's eyes looked up into the brilliantly blue and white sky, the sun light shining into his eyes without mercy. G's hand went up to shield his eyes from the light.

He felt the brunette stirred and looked down. Tsuna's eyes scrunched up for a moment before slowly opening and closed again in shock at the sudden brightness.

''Are you awake, Tsunayoshi?'' G asked as he propped Tsuna up against the bench.

''G-san?'' Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily before opening them to their full size. ''Where's Giotto?''

''It doesn't matter. Are you injured anywhere?''

''No… I have a tolerance for pain. But it does seem like I never suffered any damage.''

''That's good, less money can be wasted on medicine.'' G stood up, letting Tsuna have the entire bench to him, and walked to the lawn surrounded by similar wooden benches.

''Hah…'' Tsuna scratched his head slightly.

''Are you really Giotto's half-brother?'' G's back was turned to Tsuna, but his head was half tilted to the back to look at Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna's face became red and seemed to find a keen interest in his canvas shoes.

''Y-Yeah… Why would you say that?''

''You lie in exactly the same way Primo did when he was younger, though he got better at it.''

''… Must I say?'' Tsuna asked, testing the water.

''If you don't want to, I wouldn't force you.''

''…''

''Now…'' G turned around and reached his hands out to Tsuna. 'Let's get back to Primo shall we?'

o0o

''Primo!'' G cried out, as the blond stood motionlessly in front of the ridiculously muscled man sprawled on all fours on the floor.

''Huh? Ah G, it's you.'' Giotto turned his head around, much to the shock of the two.

His face had red liquid splattered on it, like a canvas a painter used to dry the red colour off his paintbrush before he changed to another colour. His eyes showed no sign of any form of remorse, or more like, he doesn't looked like he knew that he had blood on his face. Even his gloves also had some blood dripping from it onto the corpse on the floor.

The corpse was murdered brutally, the limbs pulled from its joints, the head twisted grotesquely, with a pool of blood underneath the body. It was an unbearable stench of blood. Even G crinkled his nose and looked away from the scene. Tsuna was stupefied, his hands immediately reaching out to cover his ajar mouth.

''Ah…'' Giotto said softly and a look of understanding crossed his face. His voice was so soft; he could have been talking to himself. His fingers licked across his face, the blood being rubbed off on his face and onto the floor, joining the blood pool.

It was that the Tsuna's eyes turned wide with fear. The blond usually had such a calm and kind aura around him… The sight of blood doesn't affect Tsuna that much, after the many battles he went through, but it was the aura and the attitude the blond had shown that scared him.

''Tsuna?'' Giotto stepped forwards, reaching his hand outwar-

''Get away from me!'' Tsuna cried out without thinking twice, and the hand stopped mid-way. Golden eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the young brunette with fear clearly inscribed in his eyes, his hands covering himself as though to protect himself from the unknown. Tsuna looked shocked by his own action.

''Giotto, I-I…'' Tsuna looked at his own hands in fear.

''Tsuna…'' Giotto retracted his hands, painfully and slowly.

''Primo, I will take care of him, why don't you head back to the base first?'' G quickly said in an unusually gentle voice. He had started to get used to seeing his childhood friend in that state. Whenever he had been agitated, his switch will flip and his other hidden personality rise to the surface, the cursed blood that ran in his veins activated and granted him with power, but also with a cruel burden.

Giotto turned around and left without another word, his bangs covered his golden eyes, but G was sure he saw the ghost of sadness on the blond's eyes. Not that he could blame him. That rather slow in the head childhood friend of him had grown vastly attached to the kid over the span of a week.

''Tsunayoshi?'' G shook the brunette who was still in the state of shock, trying to bring the pitiful soul back to the brunette.

''G-san?'' Tsuna spoke like a baby learning his first words.

''It's okay, Tsunayoshi, Giotto isn't as scary as you think.'' G carried Tsuna up into bridal-style. Tsuna blushed a light colour.

''I thought Giotto was kind… But why did he have to kill that guy, and in such brutal fashion? Even if he's an enemy…''

''There are various reasons you know.'' G said as they travelled down the empty street where the people had already fled back to their safe homes. The wind gently blew wittered leaves at the lonely duo walking down the path.

''Reasons?'' Tsuna looked up into G's crimson eyes that looked stunning similar to Gokudera's ones, except they weren't green. Fiery orbs stared back at him, weighing his options.

''You have the Vongola blood in you as well, don't you?'' G looked into the horizon that held the same colour as Giotto's eyes. Eyes of a brilliantly bright golden that never failed to capture anyone's attention. His charisma and charm were unrivalled to no one.

''Yes…'' Tsuna said after a short pause.

''He's called the cursed one… Throughout his lineage, he had been descended from a family of vampires. Vampires had died quite some time before human race became dominant due to some strange illness that infested the vampires' bodies. During the Vampire reign, it was forbidden for them to meet the humans which existed in small numbers at that time. The humans disliked the Vampires, after some accidents where humans were killed by the vampires, or rather, eaten. Giotto's great grandparents were a couple of vampire father and a human mother, who gave birth to an extraordinary human with some powers of vampires. The father came from a noble pure blood vampire family named the Vongola family. The couple died soon after that, a curse that came from the forbidden love between human and vampires. However the child couldn't live very long as well, the vampire blood dominated the human blood and the human body couldn't withstand the destructive vampire blood. However, that child had several children before he died alongside with his human lover. The vampire blood slowly gets mixed with the human blood and with each generation, the descendants could live longer and the vampire blood slowly grew accustomed to the human body, granting more of the power of the accursed vampires to the cursed humans. Giotto is one, with his Vongola blood. The hyper intuition was part of the power of the vampires. Of course, the vampires don't exist anymore. However, being the partial vampire he was, he sometimes have this urge to kill people when provoked and feed on their blood. Thus, the people called him the cursed one. Of course, Giotto has it under control, but it will surface at various times. His other hidden personality that he loathed to the core.'' G explained, barely stopping in between to catch some breath.

''That can't be…'' Tsuna's eyes widen to the size of sauce plates with a mixture of fear, concern, and various others feelings. His eyebrow furrowed to its maximum, his hands swayed into their usual praying pose.

''So I'm also a partial vampire?'' Tsuna could barely hear his own voice in the whistle of the wind.

''Yes.'' G replied.

''… That's …'' Tears sparkled at the rims of the chocolate orbs. Tsuna couldn't control the shivering evident in both his voice and body.

''I got a dam shock when I first saw him on a rampage as well. That was the first time I ever saw him snapp-''

''G.'' Giotto's calm voice reverberated with sadness as the duo reached the Japan base's entrance.

''Giotto! I'm sorry!'' Tears were flung into the air without care as the brunette jumped into the arms of the blond, hands clawing onto the blond's shirt, head snuggled up against his chest, legs barely brushing the floor.

''Tsuna, I'm sorry you got a scare.'' Giotto's face broke into a relived small smile as he patted Tsuna's back.

''It's okay.'' Tsuna looked up and shook his head, eyes still with some evidence of the tears leaking.

''Baka-Tsuna.'' Giotto chuckled softly as he wiped the tears out of Tsuna's teary orbs. ''Tsuna, I'm real-''

''Yeah, yeah, have your sweet reunion inside, people are watching.'' G whizzed past them, speaking in a monotone voice that could be on par with Fran.

''Let's go in, Tsuna.''

o0o

Giotto's POV

Flashback

''That kid, is he someone related to you?'' The Kerl Family's grunt asked as he sent a flying kick right to my face. I blocked it with all my might; those muscles weren't for show after all.

''Don't you dare eat him.'' I hissed dangerously as I managed a successful punch to his stomach, and a sickening crunch was heard in the air as he flew backwards from the impact and into the brick wall. He made a huge hole through and landed somewhere in the middle of the empty road.

''Who knows, he looks delicious.'' He stood back up as though nothing really happened with a huge smirk on his face. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off him with some sandpaper. ''I might even present him to my master for some lovely experiments.''

At that I snapped. I don't really remembered what happened afterwards, a common sensation that wasn't all that unfamiliar. But all I remembered was that I beat the daylights out of him with barely any injury on me except blood splattered everywhere on my clothes, and that the next thing I registered was Tsuna looking dead shocked at me and G crinkling his nose.

I have never known myself to lose it so easily.

Had I really fallen for him?

''_Giotto…Don't tell me…You have fallen for him?'' G asked me with a serious face._

''_I don't know…'' I could barely register the turmoil happening in my heart. It would be wrong, very wrong, to fall for your own descendant. He's my descendant! How could this happen! _

_It can't be… Right?_

_G looked at me with an evaluative look and then remained silent._

''_Give yourself more time to think it thoroughly.'' G finally said with carefully chosen words after a long silence._

''_But…'' I began weakly._

''_No buts.'' G said firmly._

_The rest of the journey was dead silent, with G falling asleep somewhere along the road while I was left to sort out my own feelings. A bittersweet warm feeling engulfed my heart in its vice claws every time I looked at the cute brunette sleeping. A soft sleeping sound came from him and I couldn't resist the heat creeping into my cheeks. _

_Could this actually be love?_

_Me who had never experienced this feeling before?_

End Flashback

o0o

I really liked how this chapter turned out somehow.

Yeah! A long chapte! The vampire thing wasn't actually meant to be in the original story plot, but I added it in. It was a sudden struck of inspiration after seeing some vampire books at the library and I thought, why not?

**Angelic Fluffle, okay, thanks a lot for the encouragement! :)**

**Pure Red Crane, hehehe~ Giotto in love would be cute.**

**Ilover145, actually Tsuna is Giotto's ''half-brother'', but in actual fact, Tsuna is Giotto's descendant! Poor Giotto *Sigh* I'm glad you think it was well-made!**

**Franzis-chan, haha glad you think it was good :) Tsuna and Giotto do have more similarity than the people around them think hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

I thank Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, sarsa13, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, Deathgirl-Chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

Sorry if I missed out/spelt your name wrongly. :(

Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is K for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 9: Training!

Reader's POV

''So you heard about the vampires from G?'' Giotto continued to sign papers after papers even in Japan, while Tsuna took the liberty to pack up the office that looked like it had been ravaged by war.

''Yes, and you really love books don't you?'' Tsuna struggled to slot the book in on one of the highest shelves, fingers trembling from the strain.

''Knowledge is a powerful wea-'' Giotto began, but was cut off rudely by a bang at the door. It made Tsuna dropped the book that he struggled to put back in its rightful place. Tsuna groaned. He was so close to slotting it in.

''Primo, are you going for your training?'' Alaude burst in, carrying stacks of paper along as well and added them to the stacks of paper on the floor since there wasn't enough space on the table.

''Ah, Alaude, you are back from work? And yes, I will, just after this stack.'' Giotto pointed to the considerably tall stack nearest to him.

''That's going to take you ages, I will help you this once.'' Alaude took half the stack and began to work on it on the small coffee table located on the opposite side of the bookshelves.

''That's certainly going to speed up my work a lot.'' Giotto gave a grateful smile.

A comfortable silence resided in the room as the scratching of pen against paper was the only source of sound, Tsuna also helped out a bit with some of the documents that had at least some Japanese in it, he can't read much Italian. He gave up on packing the library when he knew perfectly well that it will end up in the same state the next day. No one had the time to look up and create some form of conversation, engrossed in the paperwork.

''Tsuna, do you want to train with me?'' Giotto asked while signing the last stack of paper.

''If you don't mind.'' Tsuna said shyly, as he sat down on an armchair after finishing his part.

'' Of course I wouldn't mind, you are my dear brother after all.''

Tsuna's face, as expected, went red much to Giotto's amusement. It was fun to tease Tsuna.

''Oh yes, and we will be training with Cozart and Alaude as well. G wouldn't be there, he had some, well, _unfinished _business to settle.'' Giotto looked away from the brunette to the window that oversees part of the town where the rumbles of Jackson Pastries laid with unreadable eyes.

''Alaude-san?!'' Tsuna stupidly look at Alaude who didn't even care enough to look up. Tsuna didn't notice Giotto's action.

'' They are strong after all, and I do want to have a look at your skills.'' Giotto said honestly, turning back and was on his last piece of paper.

''Finally done!'' Giotto cheered agogly as the last drop of ink dripped from the feathered pen onto the yellowish paper which had joined its comrades in the stacks, just in tune with Alaude who also finished his fair share.

''Let's go.'' Alaude stood up, brushed his coat slightly, and left the room.

''Let's go Tsuna.''

''Y-Yes!'' Tsuna quickly scurried after them like a rat chasing cheese.

o0o

''Go into HDW mode wouldn't you?'' Giotto asked as the orange flames burned at his fore head.

They were in a mountainous region located pretty near the cottage. Tsuna suspected they built the cottage there to facilitate their training.

Tsuna quickly ate the rather tasteless blue pills, and entered HDW mode while making a mental note to practice on going into HDW mode by himself without the pill help. If his enemy steal his pills before he could eat them, he would be game over in seconds flat.

''Wow.'' Alaude cooed. It reminded Tsuna of Hibari when he first broke out of the cloud sphere with his new gloves, Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves, though the gloves are significantly less powerful without the ring. If he were to describe his current firepower, it would be about 5 times the strength when he first fought Mukuro at Kokuyo land where he also first received the glove and HDW mode. If he didn't have the Vongola Gear, he would be utterly weak. If he had his ring, that number would be multiplied by more than 10 times. No point thinking about something that doesn't exist.

''He's your brother, no doubt.'' Cozart laughed as flames burned at his forehead as well, rings of unidentified words surrounding him. '' They really resemble each other now that I closely look.''

''Of course.'' Giotto hugged Tsuna around the neck with a smirk before being pushed away roughly by a slightly blushing HDW Tsuna.

''But he has all those weird-looking armour…''

''Just for extra protection, the person who made this is really creative.'' Tsuna added in hastily. Cozart cocked his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything more.

''How should we go about training today?'' Cozart asked, switching his gaze between the three.

''How about we split into pairs today?'' Giotto asked.

''How do we split?''

''Running.'' Giotto said in a rather mischievous way.

''No.'' Cozart and Tsuna immediately held up their hands.

''Alaude, you decide.'' Giotto smile fell at the immediate rejection and reluctantly turned to the platinum-haired who had his eyes closed like he was enjoying the sounds of the nature.

Alaude held up four different grass blades of different lengths out of nowhere.

'' The two shorter sticks will be paired together, and the two longer ones will be paired together. It would at least be fairer than running.'' Alaude gave Giotto _the_ look as he took the blades in his hands and arranged them such that the different lengths can be hidden and they look equally short.

The end result was that, can you guess?

Alaude was paired with Giotto. Cozart was paired with Tsuna who both had the shorter ends of the stick. The ironic thing is that, this would be the result even if they did the running test. Cozart and Tsuna's speed of course could not catch up to the two crazy speed gods, though Giotto is significantly faster than Alaude, much to the white-head disdain.

''This is an interesting pairing…' Giotto said in mild amusement as he headed to the opposite side of the large plain with much of the vegetation removed to facilitate training.

''Tsunayoshi, how do you usually fight?'' Cozart asked as they sat down on the cooling grass. It was important to know each other's ability first before to decrease the chances of fatality that may occur in training from time to time.

''I use my gloves.'' Tsuna held up his hands to show proof.

''Like Giotto?''

''I guess…''

''So you fight in the same way as Giotto?''

''Probably.'' Tsuna could have slapped himself at his brief answer at the Simon Family founder, the person Enma looks up to. But he was afraid he might let loose anything related to the future.

''That makes things easier then!'' Cozart stood up, and readied his fists. ''My ability is to manipulate gravity.''

''Let's start.'' Tsuna say coolly.

Tsuna readied his fists as well, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, spreading his legs in a battle-ready position.

''Even your stance is similar.'' Cozart chuckled lightly and readied his body as well.

Tsuna, surprisingly, took the first step after an interval of studying each other, punching hard into the taller male's stomach who blocked it with ease, and sent a chop straight to the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna directed his hands to the side and flew out of the range of the chop with the flames proportion.

''Woah, you are flying.'' Cozart bent his knees and sprang upwards and surprisingly, managed to reach Tsuna's height even when he was floating in mid air. Wait that's not it, it's the power of gravity. Cozart managed to catch Tsuna off guard and send a punch directly to the brunette's stomach. The brunette expression contorted into pain as he spit out some saliva from the impact and flew like a rocket straight into the grassy ground.

''That was surprising. I didn't expect a human to actually fly.'' Cozart wheezed as he walked forward to check if Tsuna was alright.

''You let your guard down.'' Tsuna muttered as he sent a kick to Cozart's legs when he came close and tripped the red-head.

''Ow!'' Cozart's head landed heavily against the grass patch, most of the impact fortunately absorbed by the thick curtain of grass.

''That's sly of you, Tsunayoshi.'' Cozart broke into a small smile as he regained his standing posture as fast as he fell. Tsuna gave a curt nod in return and readied his hands.

''Do you wa-'' Cozart was cut off as a certain handcuff was sent flying his way at top speed and out of instinct, used a tiny black hole to suck in the handcuff before it hit his face.

''Woah, aren't they getting too violent there.'' Cozart strained a smile as he dodged another tree that flew his way. A _tree_, and Cozart dodged it like it was normal as the sky was blue.

''Don't destroy Mother Nature!'' Cozart scolded after the duo moving about at inhumane speed, the clanking of metals echoed through as flying blades of grasses was dislocated from their roots. Giotto and Alaude was responsible for the clinking and clanging of metals parts clashing in a cloud of smoke and mud kicked up by them as the duo try to hit each other. But every time Giotto wanted to punch, Alaude managed to dodge. Everytime Alaude wanted to throw his handcuff (like a ninja?), Giotto also can dodge with high speed running. Giotto kicked, it was blocked. When Alaude counter attack, Giotto also counter blocked. It was indeed the vicious cycle that doesn't end. Both were pretty even in terms of martial arts.

Hell, they haven't even got to the main dish of using flames yet and the landscape had been changed slightly already.

''It's honestly more fun to watch them than fighting.'' Cozart sat down on a comfortable patch of grass that was a safe distance from the fighting scene and patted on a grass patch next to him as he grabbed two water bottles using gravity, too lazy to walk. Tsuna took it as an invitation to sit down. He got out of the HDW mode, and sat down. Tsuna's energy was quickly getting drained by the HDW mode after all. Cozart wasn't an easy opponent despite how gentle he looked the part. He was strong, but he would be a lot stronger if he had his Shimon Ring. He was definitely stronger than Enma.

''Cozart-san, do you dislike fighting?'' Tsuna inquired tentatively as he gulped down water. Without him noticing it, the blazing hot sun and the fighting made him thirsty.

''Well, in some ways. If it helps me to protect what's important, than I don't dislike them. After all, it meant that I had the ability to protect them. But if it was to kill…'' Cozart's eyes diminished in their shine as his fists trembled lightly, growing down casted.

''Have you lost someone important to you before?'' Tsuna could not contain his curiosity and concern. Did something happen to him before?

''My parents.'' Cozart's fists started to tremble more and grabbed the hem of his shirt so tightly it made his fists deathly white. Cozart looked down, not sparing the brunette a look. ''I was… forced to kill them.'' Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear the last part.

''Wh-!'' Tsuna stood up in a split second.

''Sit down, Tsunayoshi.'' Cozart immediately commanded gently, expecting the reaction. His eyes shone with sadness as his eyebrows furrowed upwards a small smile gracing his lips. Tsuna obeyed quietly.

''… G did mention about the vampires right?''

''Yes…''

''I'm also a result of another couple, a vampire mother instead and a human father. The Shimon Family is also a pure blood vampire family who had control over what you would call Earth Flames.''

''So you are also a partial vampire?''

''Yep, seems that way. Though my family only had a child per generation, Giotto's one depended on each generation. Both families have extraordinary control and very strong dying will flame, manipulating the flames to their liking. Since the Shimon Family only had a child per generation, it was rarer to see a strong Earth flame user. Both the Shimon Family and Vongola Family brotherly history had gone way back. Both the family were connected by the thread of fate that both had splendid ability over dying will flame, but flame wasn't really appreciated by the vampires. They think Vampires who uses flame is evil. Or more like, the flame isn't really kind to Vampires; it's the only weakness of Vampire. The dying will flame can burn the immortal body of Vampires to ashes.''

''So if we get burned, we will die?''

''Hahaha, of course. Though we can get killed by means other than fire.''

''But doesn't all humans have dying will flame? Does that means everyone is somewhat a vampire?''

''Of course not.'' Cozart looked somewhat amused by Tsuna's question. ''Vampires are stronger than human in the sense that they have power humans don't have. For example, a much much stronger dying will flame in both our family that could not be compared in the very least to the humans. Your family also had the Hyper Intuition don't they. Giotto also has his ridiculous speed to boot.''

''Oh I see…''

''But you know? We, half descendants of the vampires, don't have an immortal body like them. Instead, we have a shorter life span than the average human. How ironic is that'' Cozart tittered lightly and leisurely plucked a small flower growing among weeds in the grass patch in front of him and took in the sickeningly sweet smell.

''Why is that so?''

''Probably because of the curse? That I'm not very sure. All I know is that, we are cursed to die young.'' Cozart attempted to stick the flower stalk into Tsuna's hair but was greeted with rejection.

''…'' Tsuna couldn't find any words in his scrawny brain much similar in size to his appearance to say.

''Don't worry about it too much! Just lives your life to the fullest!'' Cozart's smile was like the sun. Dazzling and endearing. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if Cozart was popular just like Giotto. He had the god blessed good looks from the vampire and a smile like the stars itself.

Cozart rubbed Tsuna's hair affectionately, making the hair messier and stick out at different and awkward angles. ''That's what we should do, right?''

''Yeah!'' Tsuna grinned as a light pink formed on his rosy cheeks.

''What were you guys talking about?'' Giotto suddenly popped up in front of the two sitting on the grass patch, with Alaude beside him. Both of them perspired slightly, but not enough to show that they were actually doing some rather violent training just seconds before.

''Hmmm, it's nothing much. Isn't it Tsuna?'' Cozart turned to look expectantly at Tsuna who nodded furiously after a second of a blink.

''Y-Yeah that's right!'' Tsuna gripped his bottle tighter.

''I hope that's indeed the case. Tsuna are you feeling unwell? Your face is pale.''

''I'm just tired.''

''Okay...'' Giotto replied, somewhat unconvinced.

''I'm really okay you know.'' Tsuna affirmed his own stand, noticing the doubtfulness in Giotto's bright gold eyes.

''Okay.'' Giotto grinned and held out a hand to Tsuna who took it gratefully, tugged on it and stood up.

''Let's end the training here, it's getting dark.''

''Sure.''

o0o

''Tsuna is really strong you know!'' Cozart was so enthralled; he bounced up and down at the dining table.

''I-I'm not…'' Tsuna blushed madly as he sank deeper into his chair. He's strong enough to be the first on the list to be an Acrobaleno, but he never acknowledged it as his own strength. He felt that his strength came about because of the different people that painted his life in heterogeneity of colours who he swore to protect.

The whole family of 9 had settled down from their work and were getting ready to have their well-deserved dinner after a busy day.

''Heh, that's interesting. I couldn't see how you guys did, owning to Alaude who was so bent on killing me.''

''If you lose your focus, you would have died you know.'' Cozart stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

''Of course I know that.'' Giotto said in an undertone as he stabbed his fork into the steak brewed with natural herbs mixed in the perfect combination with unnecessary strength.

''Was something bothering you today?'' Alaude asked, but in a monotone despite how caring the sentence actually sounded in words.

''W-Why would you asked that?'' Giotto paused halfway and placed the steak back down on his plate when it barely brushed his pink lips.

''Your concentration was floating in and out of your body.'' Alaude swallowed the carefully cut bite-sized steak in his mouth in one go, without even biting.

''Really? Maybe because I was trying to see Cozart and Tsuna training.'' Giotto smiled slightly and began to pick up his steak again.

Afterwards, Alaude didn't reply, and the dinner was plunged into a comfortable silence as the clanging of metal wares echoed throughout the silent night air, well until Daemon decided to add some grotesque illusion in Lampo's dinner to spice up the night, making the poor green-haired lord screamed in terror and somehow managed to overturn the entire table on the other guardians despite how serious the muscle deficiency the youngest family member had.

''How nostalgic…'' Tsuna sweat dropped before a whole bowl of piping hot soup decided to fall on him cheekily and made him scream in pain.

''Hiiiiiii! HOT HOT HOT!'' Tsuna screamed as he dashed straight to the toilet and submerged himself gratefully into the bath tub and nearly broke the knob as he desperately turned on the tap… But it was the hot water tap.

''HHHHIIIII!'' His scream echoed into the night.

A vein pulsed in Alaude's temple when his trench coat (Must be a desert inside) was drenched in juice. He was the lucky one who didn't manage to become a food monster. Giotto got a whole plate of steak on his golden hair, the herb juice dripping down onto his cloak. Daemon got a mixture of some gooey substance from his own illusion and the seasonings and some side salad on him. Well, it's his fault after all. It's his just desserts. Asari got the whole bowl of light salad over his Japanese clothes. G, hilariously enough, had pasta on him, it made him look exactly like a noodle-head. Cozart… Cozart ran away long ago. Knuckle also had a mixture of different food on him.

''Sorry everyone!'' Lampo cowered in a corner beside the fireplace.

''Lampo…'' Alaude and G whispered in unison as they cracked their knuckles menacingly, walking forward with light steps.

''Hiii!" Lampo scrambled to grab on to Giotto's cloak.

''What do you want, Lampo.'' Giotto turned to look at Lampo with his steak-infused head, and he… looked like a steak monster. Fran would probably say something like Steaky Blond in this situation.

''EEHHH!'' Lampo hit his back against the wall hard as he inched backwards, silently praying to any god to save him from this situation.

''Hahahaha!'' A sudden burst of laughter caught everyone's attention. ''You guys are as rowdy as ever, amusing!'' A black haired guy stood at the dining room entrance door.

The appearance of the new arrival surprised everyone and made everyone stopped in their tracks. Lampo breathed a sigh of relief. His saviour had arrived.

''Laudner!'' Giotto gasped in surprise, ignoring how pathetic he looked right now.

''That's Laudner? He looked pretty young.'' G muttered in faint surprise.

''Oh yeah, you guys have not met him yet right? This is Laudner.'' Giotto introduced pathetically with a piece of steak sliding off his blond streaks.

''Nice to meet you…'' Everyone replied with some hesitation.

''Hehe, ignore the formalities! We are allies!'' Laudner said cheerfully as he skipped into the room like a little child.

''Ah, it's a mess in here.'' Laudner said as he looked at the sole of his leathered shoes lathered with numerous sauces.

''Sorry for the mess. Could you clean the room?'' Giotto asked kindly to the maid waiting quietly outside for a command. The maid quickly entered along with a few others with some cleaning materials.

''Yes, Boss.''

''Didn't I tell you to drop that.'' Giotto's lips curved into a wry grin. ''Come, let's get to the entrance hall.''

Laudner was taller than Asari who was the tallest among all the guardians, probably around 175 cm? He had sleek black hair gelled backwards like a professional office worker but his clothes which consisted of a white shirt ripped here and there and a pair of white-washed jeans with several small holes here and there betrayed that professional image. He had quite the fashion taste. His eyes were a pair of colour that was like lavender, brilliantly purple and lustrous eyes shining mischievously.

Before they could move, a quiet whimper came from the bathroom.

''Laudner…?'' Tsuna gasped weakly, his fingers making scratch marks on the wall as he slid on the wall to the dining room for support.

''What did you do Tsuna!'' Giotto yelled in shock and quickly rushed forwards but cringed when he touched the teen's skin. It was burning.

''You took a super steaming hot bath?!'' Giotto shouted half exasperated and half amused as he helped Tsuna to the couch in the entrance hall (only touching the brunette's clothes) and signalled for the servant to get iced water.

''Yeah…'' Tsuna said meekly as the somewhat cold couch eased his skin a little, leaving a tingling sensation on his exposed burning skin.

''Here.'' Giotto poured the entire waterfall of iced water, ignoring the couch and drenched the poor brunette in its icey power.

''HIIIII! IT'S COLD GIOTTO! It's COLD!''

''Of course I know, it's iced water.'' Giotto spoke in an amused voice, staring at the withering figure in front of him.

''You guys are really too funny.'' Laudner clutched his stomach for dear life; tears sparkled at the rims of his closed eyes. He tried to grab something for support, and he just so happened to clutch onto Alaude who sent him flying across the room.

''Urgh…''The laughter immediately stopped as Laudner rubbed the back of his head and another photo frame dropped on his head.

''Ouch!''

''Pft.''

''Don't laugh Giotto!''

''H-Ha I'-m ha- not lau-ha-ghing!'' Giotto could barely hold back his bursting laughter.

''What's so funny about me having a triple deluxe ice-cream on my head.'' Laudner pouted childishly as he stood up.

''By-Byakuran…'' Tsuna muttered sleepily, turning around in the couch, making the couch groaned loudly.

''He fell asleep.'' Giotto said with a smile tugging at his lips.

''Anyway, why did you come today?'' Giotto's attention turned to Laudner.

''Sepira told me to come. She said she had things to tell you. Tomorrow, go to the Giglio Nero Family base by yourself.''

''Why couldn't she come herself or sent a messenger?''

''She had matters to attend to, and she thought I might as well introduce myself to your family. She said you guys were a fun bunch, and indeed it is.''

''That's all?'' Giotto questioned doubtfully.

''That's all.'' Laudner nodded with finality and walked to the door.

''I shall get back now, see you tomorrow.'' Laudner waved and disappeared into the night fog.

''Always the mysterious man.'' Giotto commented.

Afterwards, they had their dinner in another room while Tsuna just slept on without having a proper dinner.

Giotto counted the money they had left while pounding over what on earth they can do to save up on expenses.

''Eat less of your cakes. That's all we need to do.'' G responded to the question in Giotto's head.

o0o

Tsuna's POV

''Ah… I forgot to ask Cozart about his family…'' I gurgled as the fresh smell of mint filled my mouth, the toothbrush assaulting my teeth white. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. ''Guess it doesn't matter.''

Having just waked up, my eyes still held traces of sleepiness and I was too lazy to want to grab another bite at the kitchen.

I still can't believe I'm actually in the past now, and with Giotto! It's like a miracle granted to me by God. I still remembered how I was resolved to protect Giotto's precious vigilante group, and to do that, I wanted to succeed the title of Vongola Decimo. Guess it wouldn't happen until I get back to the future. How funny, that I was transported to the future, then now the past. I lightly chuckle as I spit out the content in my mouth and placed the brush back in its position. I exited the toilet to find a certain blond in the room.

I almost spit out in shock.

''Tsuna, I thought you will be awake. Here, some dinner…'' Giotto held up the tray of food. Mushroom soup and Spaghetti.

''Ah… I'm not hungry and I just brushed my teeth.'' I didn't expect Giotto to bring up food to my room… If I knew, I wouldn't had brush my teeth.

''If you don't eat, you wouldn't grow.'' Giotto teased with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

I felt my body heat spiked and red danced across my face, and my heart beat faster.

''N-No it-it's f-fine. I-I will sl-sleep n-now.'' OH god, I want to kill myself now. I'm stuttering so much and I just rejected his offer when he even kindly brought the food for me.

''It's fine.'' Giotto smiled reassuringly and carried the tray out. ''Then, good night, Tsuna.''

''G-Good night.'' Is there any magic potion to keep me from stuttering around Giotto?!

I was left in the empty bedroom with still some evidence of the strong alluring smell of the spaghetti.

Why am I always so nervous around Giotto…?

o0o

I'm really sorry for the slightly late update. I meant to update sooner, but I couldn't find the time to edit the story. I had exam coming and I just couldn't get the feel to write except at night where it's cooler.

I only read through the chapter twice so I hope I didn't commit a lot of mistakes… This chapter turned out a lot longer than I intended it to be haha.

o0o

Tsuna: Yeah, Giotto please eat lesser cake. It's better for your health.

Giotto: Do what we enjoy before we die, right? *Grins*

Tsuna: And for the sake for your wallet as well...

o0o

**Ilover145, **hehehe I review my own story a few times before posting it and try to make sure it flows as logically as possible. Thanks :) I never really read a lot of KHR fanfics so I don't know. I love cakes :D

**Dumti, **true that. I read a few vampire manga and most was rather… Possessive. Hehe. Giotto's other personality is not to be messed with! XD Haha, I can't wait to write Gokudera's reaction.

**Pure Red Crane, **I didn't notice that, thanks for reminding me about the damn. I tend to leave out capital letters sometimes. Microsoft word do it for me ahaha… I really like reading about vampires so it just somehow made its way into my story :D As they say, Giotto is the strongest Sky Boss and true to his title, he is.

**Kawaii Fruits, **haha :D For that, I'm not sure. It will be tough trying to write Tsuna's guardians speeches in as well when most of the time Giotto's guardians are already not talking much.

**Franzis-chan, **haha thanks :) Vampires are just cool that way, I love vampires~


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh… I'm reading far too much manga nowadays… Like 07-Ghost… Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Vassalord… I hardly have time to actually write the story, I'm addicted to 07-Gho- Wait why am I advertising other anime here… Well it doesn't matter~ I gotta get down to work… I will be updating weekly from now on Saturday since I have school and exam... Sorry :(**

I thank Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, sarsa13, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank Koneko-sempai, KuroShiroNeko-chan, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBluedressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, Deathgirl-Chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.**

**This is a G27 story, rating is T for some swearing (I usually don't include swearing, but for some individuals, I had to for the impact) for now, but may rise according to the story progress.**

Chapter 10: School

Reader's POV

''…'' Tsuna dragged his heavy lead body to the rooftop where Giotto, G and Lampo were waiting. His body had never felt so heavy before, he felt like he was dragging a grand total of a few tonnes of stones chained to his legs.

The other guardians attended University, while they attended High School. They were in a different block. The school was split into 3 different sections, Middle School, High School and University. The three sections had different lunch times and breaks owning to the amount of students that will be wresting for the food. ( A/N Sorry for the error here. The campus had students from Middle School to UNIVERSITY, not just High School. I updated the error in chapter 8 already. I don't live in Japan, so I'm not really familiar with their education system… Ahah… I don't know if this education system is correct, I just really love the sound of High school XD)

''Why do you look so down, Tsuna?'' Lampo asked in a muffled voice with his mouth stuffed full with melon bread (A/N My favourite bread! 3).

''Don't talk when you have food in your mouth.'' Giotto said lightly, earning a groan from the green-haired lord.

''Urgh… It was horrible.'' Tsuna bemoaned as he melted into a puddle as though he was heated in a furnace, though it's actually kind of like the mid of winter right now.

''What happened?'' Giotto asked with genuine concern, holding out the melon bread to Tsuna who took it gratefully. Giotto himself had some strawberry cake from Jackson's Pastries to eat. G once demanded from Giotto how come Giotto can stay so thin despite eating so many cakes, the blond just laughed it off, making the taller teen seethed with anger and almost tore down the mansion chasing after the cheeky blond.

Tsuna gazed up into those honey eyes, and what was hidden deep in their depths were unmasked concern. His eyes betrayed that poker face with exceptional effect.

''Everyone kept staring at me because you said I was your brother.'' Tsuna pouted and looked down at his bread as he half glared at the blond whose hair was shining with a bright golden light under the sun, making those honey-coated eyes stand out. Tsuna could hardly look him in the eye without his eyes getting painful from all the light literally shinning form his face and the barely suppressed blush threatening to betray him at any moment.

''Primo, I'm sure you know you are famous in this school, and you had to go and announce to everyone about that. Now the whole school knows.'' G muttered, sinking his teeth into the chocolate bread.

''Scary.'' Giotto said in mock amusement.

''And the teachers kept picking on me, thinking I'm as smart as you.'' Tsuna grabbed some of his brown hair dramatically in despair, his eyes drilling holes into the wall as though there was something there that was the most interesting or creepy. ''But they were so disappointed.''

''It's alright, Tsuna. I will tutor you.'' Giotto patted the brunette's back comfortingly, immediately feeling regret creep in and bite away at his heart in large servings.

''It's worse that what I have in Namimori… At least everyone knows I'm dame-Tsuna, but here, everyone have such high expectations of me…'' Tsuna continued his tragic story with the plot written by our dear Giotto himself, and didn't hear what he said.

''I'm sorry, maybe it would be better if you stayed in Italy…'' Giotto's permanent bed aka golden hair fell into a shape that conveniently portrayed a saddened image of his face but still shinning in the light.

''That's not quite right though.'' G muttered under his breath, and bit off a huge chunk of chocolate filled bread.

''It's fine…'' Tsuna replied, shutting his eyes into two cute arcs with a thin blush.

''You both are like an old couple.'' G commented aloud without knowing it, until he realized it and regretted it straight away. His hands flew to his mouth a second too late.

''Wai-'' Came G's strangled cry.

''Like hell I will wait. Go and rot in hell.'' Giotto hissed, but not as dangerous as it was as his face was slightly and delightfully coated in faint shades of red like cherry on top of a peach cake. Well, probably.

''Ah, here it comes. Giotto's delinquent side.'' Lampo commented almost mundanely, ripping off another bite from his melon bread.

''Ehh?'' Tsuna turned his shocked red face towards Lampo who looked back at him with a face befitting of the tone he had just spoken in.

''What?'' Lampo asked.

''N-Nothing…'' Tsuna sweatdropped and had a reason to turn back to the rather violent scene where loud cries and protests can be heard.

Giotto sent G a death kick, causing the poor red-head to fly over to the other end of the rooftop in a not so elegant way, his chocolate bread falling spectacularly out of his hands with some seconds to spare in mid-air like in anime and down the building into a bush.

''MY CHOCOLATE BREAD! NOOO!" G looked down, his hands grabbing the metal fence furiously built for student's safety at the chocolate bread tangled among the twigs of the bush. Actually, he was grabbing it so tightly the metal was bent out of shape.

''WAIT G!'' Giotto shouted dramatically and grabbed onto G's shirt when one of G's leg crossed over to the other side. ''Don't commit suicide!'' Giotto looked up to G with watery eyes. Who knows if that was actually acting or real. If it was acting, Giotto probably…

''Sorry, but you suck at acting.'' G said monotonely.

''You say that again and I will skin you alive!'' Giotto shouted with an infantine pouting expression.

''Are you a baby or something?''

''Shut up and don't you dare commit suicide!'' Giotto threatened and tightened his grip on the red-head shirt, whether out of embarrassment or concern is something I wouldn't know.

''Who's committing suicide!'' G shouted indignantly at Giotto. ''MY BREAD IS IN PERIL! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM. HE'S MY PRECIOUS, MY PRECIO-''

''FOR GOD SAKE, LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!'' Giotto shouted and raised his voice several decibels above G's cries and the wind hustling in their ears.

''Oh.'' G finally muttered after a second he looked down at how he was balancing precariously on the ledge. One more step and he would have seen how heaven looked like. Giotto sighed in relief and firmly grabbed onto G's shirt as G climbed back to the rooftop.

''Don't just 'Oh.' me!'' Giotto sighed exasperatedly.

''Well, it would be interesting to actually see how heaven looked like.'' G sat back down together with Giotto who immediately was more than happy to see his dear cakes again.

''Have you gone mad?'' Giotto looked up from his cake with a shocked expression.

''Who wouldn't after spending so much time with you.'' G said with an absolutely straight face, Lampo and Tsuna laughed.

''Hey!'' Giotto childishly responded and continued to eat his cake.

''I even thought of tearing you from limb to limb, deep fry the limb, and boil your head togeth-''

''Geh.'' Giotto spat out his cake, going into a coughing fit when some cake bits were stuck in his throat. G slapped his back with an audible sound and it almost made Giotto coughed his lungs out.

''I'm obviously joking right. I will go and buy a chocolate bun…''

'The fact that he is actually joking is a joke itself.' Lampo and Tsuna thought in their head simultaneously.

''I will go instead, I'm responsible for it after all.'' Giotto gobbled down the last of his cake and left and disappeared into the mob of students.

''G-san, what is this ''M.T'' lesson in my timetable? I asked the others but none of them knew.'' Tsuna held up his timetable and pointed out the time slot lasting an entire three hours on Friday and a few more other 1 hour slot on Monday and Wednesday. ''They all had normal lessons during these periods.''

''Hmm… That is Mafia Training, where you learned how to use guns and so on. It's a special curriculum for selected people with the skill or related to the mafia.''

''Why am I part of the mafia people…'' Tsuna sweat dropped, clutching tight to the piece of crumbled paper containing his timetable.

''Well, since your half-brother is a famous mafia member, the principal just put you in without thinking.''

''…''

''It will be fun, you know! It's a special curriculum after all.'' G smiled slightly. ''I get to beat up those punks…''

''That doesn't sound fun at the very least…'' Tsuna put up a cross sign with his hands.

''Well it's a must that you have to attend.'' G rubbed Tsuna's hair, making the hair even more ruffled up. ''The principal is absolute in this school. Not even Primo can carelessly rub him in the wrong spot.''

''I rather not participate in this…''

''Rest assured you wouldn't get hurt. Today's session is on theory.''

''THEORY?'' Tsuna shrilled, alarmed and on the verge of fainting again.

''Yeah, theory on using guns. This term is mainly on the usage of guns.''

''… I love theory…'' Tsuna muttered sarcastically.

''Same here! See here.'' G rummaged through his school bag for a bit, searching for something… ''Here.'' G placed a black weirdly-shaped object on Tsuna's outstretched hand.

Tsuna's eye scanned that weirdly shaped object, pausing for a moment as he took in that slick shape, that oh-so-shiny black surface, refined shap-

''YOU BRING A GUN TO SCHOOL?!'' Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs and flung the object out of his hands like it was some acidic liquid that was burning into his hands.

''MY GUN!'' G hurriedly scurried after it and managed to safely catch it before it hit the ground. ''Tsunayoshi!''

''Sorry!'' Tsuna apologized profusely, embarrassed.

''Nope it's fine. I carried it around just in case there are any enemies who would aim for Primo's life. Relax.''

''By the way, how's the Vongola Family?'' Tsuna asked.

''Hmm? Nothing much, in the mafia world, the family is second in power.''

''Second in power? Who's the first?'' Tsuna asked, intrigued. Who could be more powerful than the Vongola Family.

'' The Avvenire Family of course.'' G said incredulously like it was something that every single household no matter if it was a cave up in the mountain or a mansion in the hills should know, his eyebrows travelled upwards and was hidden behind his fringe. Well, not for Tsuna.

''Avvenire Family?''

''Simply put, they are a family that can travel through time.'' G sighed. ''They are a mysterious family, that is. Not much is known about them, but they definitely dominate the mafia world in this era. They are infamous. You see the Kerl family guy yesterday? He was from an allied family of the Avvenire family.''

''Is that so?''

''Are you interested in joining the family?''

''What are you guys doing, the bell have already rang.'' Giotto stood at the door leading to the rooftop and tossed the chocolate bun perfectly into G's hands. Tsuna sighed in relief. He was spared from answering the question.

''You are late!'' G shouted angrily and stood up and tore apart the flimsy piece of paper wrapping around the bun and sink his teeth into the soft interior of the bread.

''Where do we go?'' Tsuna asked.

''Today would be the lecture hall.''

o0o

Tsuna stood awkwardly in front of the huge lecture hall, desperately trying to search for some familiar faces in the crowd, but there were too many students looking at him and he was far too timid to try to face the glares and stares he was unwillingly getting. His feet shuffled uncomfortably on the ceramic ground, his fingers intertwining and untangling again behind his back.

''We have a new addition to the class. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.'' The teacher introduced lazily, leaning back into his chair with equal amount of laziness, balancing the small wooden thing on two legs and rest his own legs onto the table in front of him. He yawned, in a not so glamorous way. He rubbed his goatee while frowning.

The teacher is a guy, with sharp features. His short spiky blond hair, his jade green eyes sending out lazy gazes to everyone present in the room are so razor-shape, it's almost like he could see right through you with those eyes with definitely no issue with trying to send a shiver down your spine. His full and chapped lips are rather dark in colour, and a sharp chin. Though there was a scar running down the length of his left cheek, which only served to make him looked as menacing as the aura he was giving out. He appeared to be very tall and rather muscular. He wore a long black fur cloak over a black shirt and leather pants and had ankle high leather boots. He was the polar opposite of most of the teachers who were more than likely pacifists and had no idea of the majestic shadow behind the school.

Whispers immediately spread like wildfire among the students that easily reach a hundred in the lecture hall, some putting their heads together to discuss the coming of a new arrival. It may seemed a lot, but considering that it's everybody from all three educational level, it's a pretty pathetic number.

''He's the half-brother right?''

''That brat can't be the half-brother of the Vongola Family Boss… He looks like a wimp.''

''A brat.''

''That idiot who seemed to left his brain somewhere back in Italy.'' Another sniggered. Probably someone who heard about the greatest idiot the school ever had in a certain Year 2 class.

''Urgh.'' Tsuna squinted his eyes shut, clenching his fist. It was exactly what happened in the inheritance ceremony, where people ridiculed him just because he looked weak. He was so tempted to enter HDW mode, his fingers slid in his pockets where the pills were…

''Is there anything wrong?'' A luscious and clear voice stood out among the crowd. Tsuna's finger stopped in their tracks and he looked up in shock. It wasn't Giotto or G. Both of them weren't present in the room in actual fact.

It was Cozart.

''Loser Cozart, what do you want?'' One sneered unpleasantly.

''Only idiots beat up people that they deemed weaker than them.'' Cozart said smoothly with a cool composure.

''Calm down people, you are scaring the newcomer.'' Asari stood up confidently, his hands resting upon the super long sword he carried around with him like it was a part of him.

''That's right.'' Knuckle stood up, along with Lampo who shakily stood up.

'Cozart was a student of the school as well?!' Tsuna screamed in his head. Cozart gave him a wink. Tsuna smiled slightly in return. He was reassured that the fact that Cozart was here.

''Girly boy, what do you want? Why don't you go home and feed on your mother's milk.'' Another mocked yet again.

''Yeah, yeah, run off home to your mommy's womb. Do you even have balls?''

''Yeah, you and that Giotto can go and be a girl. Sissies~''

''They would do great as whores down the red-light district.''

''Hey, we should see whether he's a girl you know.''

''There's a gay bar available too.''

''That newcomer can join also. He looks plentiful girly.'' A guy with more scars than skin grabbed a chunk of Cozart's red hair and yanked his head upwards. Cozart's face immediately contorted into an expression of agony, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

''Hey, let's beat him up.'' The scar guy smirked as though he just got the best idea in the world.

Another shorter guy, probably his underling, obliged happily. He cracked his knuckles, and made a successful hit to Cozart's stomach. Cozart didn't let out a sound, not even a soft whimper or groan. Another punch made it way to the red-head's stomach by another underling.

''Make some sound.'' One of the underlings demanded.

''Why should I to cockroaches like you.'' Cozart replied aggressively with a bold look on his face.

''Did you guys had enough?'' Tsuna spoke darkly, his voice echoing against the walls of the lecture hall, literally letting off a dark aura.

The teacher watched on silently, fingers playing with a smoke before deciding to put it in his mouth and lit it up. A passive audience like the rest of the classmates.

''I can have you insulting me, but not Giotto, not Cozart, not anyone. And you are beating him up for no reason.'' Tsuna readied his fists; the dying will flame burning brightly at his forehead. He felt infuriated. He could feel anger bubbling hazardly with a dangerous concoction in a pit somewhere down in his stomach. He was used to being insulted all his life, but he just couldn't bear the idea of people berating Giotto, Cozart, everyone. His bed-like hair, much similar to Giotto's ones, shadowed his eyes in such a way that it made his fearfully cold orange eyes stood out in contrast to his pale skin.

''He talked back to us. He deserved a beating for that, right?'' The guy with lots of scar turned to his underlings for approval which he was given.

''Tsunayoshi…'' The four who stood up for Tsuna looked at the young brunette in shock. What was gone was his childish innocence, and that was replaced with a menace that demanded absolute obedience that crossed his path. At that moment, they thought, 'He's dangerous.'

''What's wrong with him.''

''He suddenly seemed… scarier.''

''Is he cursed as well?'' The voice shook slightly in fear.

''Take it back.'' Tsuna said.

''Huh?''

''Take it back.'' Tsuna repeated again, with cold orange eyes piercing the souls of the few who ridiculed them. ''Your words.''

''Tsunayoshi, it's alright really. We j-'' Cozart began but he was cut off with a sharp glare sent his way.

''I-I take it back!'' Scared witless, the people who had been guilty as charged for the insults crouched down in fear.

''Same here!''

''Hey. You. Did you apologize?'' Tsuna growled in a deep voice, grabbing the collar of the only one who hadn't show the slightest hint of repentance, shoving his face close to Tsuna's own one. He was the 'boss' of the underlings. The person with spiky black hair and eyes of the same colour looked back at him defiantly, but no matter how he tried to mask it; the undeniable fear was inscribed in its deepest core.

''No.'' The guy said bravely. It was a one-way ticket to hell for him.

Tsuna raised his hand, his thoughts running bizarrely around his head in such a confused manner, he don't even know what he was thinking anymore. The only thought in his mind that he was able to identify was to show them who is the boss, and that they shouldn't even be born when all they do is insult people and flaunt their authority when it was clear as day that that authority belonged not to them, but the people who had raised them.

''You are going to hit me?'' The person asked defiantly, biting his lips to brace the fists that would soon make contact with his face.

''Tsunayoshi!'' Asari grabbed Tsuna's hand, and Knuckle the other. Tsuna shook them off like they were annoying flies. Cozart tried to do the same but was brushed off in the exact same way. Cozart wanted to use gravity, but the chilling glare he earned before he could do so made him stop again. He was paralyzed with fear.

Tsuna, on the inside, was actually screaming at himself to stop. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch on anymore. It was like his body was on auto-mode, ignoring the signals his brain was frantically sending to stop it. It's not like you to do this. Where did the kind him go? The one Gokudera swore to protect with his life? The one Reborn had absolute confidence in to lead the Vongola Family back to its original goals to help the people? The one Primo said was his only true successor, and even unlocked the shackles of the original Vongola Ring for him? He wasn't this kind of person. He sure wasn't. His heart cried as he rained heavy blows into the man he held captive, earning groans from the figure. Blood started to appear on his fists. The others watched on wordlessly, too shocked for words. Where did the gentle Tsuna go? The blood turned slightly watery as they mixed with the tears dripping from the sharp orange eyes. The person that defied him had long since passed out. Even so, he continued to punch with his fists, as though it was a form of salvation for him, to rid him of the crazy thoughts running around without a leash in his head. Tsuna's face show an expression of pain and sorrow, the tears streaming endlessly like a fountain, sliding from his cheeks to the unconscious figure below him. Why can't he stop himself? Why?

'Somebody, stop me. Please, before I turn into a cold-hearted murderer. Please.' Tsuna's heart was bleeding blood and tears now which dripped down and seeped into the deepest part of his soul and made their place there. 'Giotto!' Tsuna squinted his eyes shut.

''Tsuna.'' That kind and gentle voice that Tsuna had been wishing to hear appeared in his left ear. Giotto placed a light hand on both of Tsuna's shoulder. It wasn't an attempt to stop his attack, but to calm the brunette instead. Tsuna's fists stopped a few inches just before they hit their target and he looked up and gazed into Giotto's gentle golden eyes that were reflecting his pathetic bloody self. G was behind him, with an unnatural yet genuine kind expression.

The fountain from Tsuna's eyes became a waterfall. He hugged his predecessor tight. The persona that had just killed someone dissipated into thin air from the warmness of their body contact, just trying to seek for some form of reassurance that he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard that just killed someone.

''Don't worry, he's not dead. Thank goodness for the ceramic plate he wore that at least covered the important organs from dying out. But he need immediate medical help.'' Came the reassuring answer from G who was checking the horribly bloody body. G heaved the body up onto his back and swiftly left the hall with the help of Cozart, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo who quickly rushed forward, Giotto following behind with Tsuna on his back.

''Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, its fine.'' Giotto addressed to the three. ''Why don't you get back to your seats? Cozart, I need your help.'' The three nodded without another word and returned to their seat but still stealing glances backwards.

''And there you have it. Back to your seat people.'' The teacher finally said something and stood up. ''I'm Kirigiya, head of the department in charge of M.T. Let the lesson start.''

o0o

And the next chapter would probably be rather emotional. And also a stepping stone for what's gonna happen at the end. This is a somewhat long chapter?

If you are curious, Cozart stayed in a one-room apartment by himself, and in the same class as Giotto. As to his guardians, I'm not sure if I should bring them in. It would complicate things just like how Tsuna's family coming to the past would do.

**Ilover145, glad you think it was worth waiting for! Haha, I'm pretty fail at trying to make jokes, thanks :)**

**Pure Red Crane, sorry if it's confusing. It will be explained later on in the chapters! And what do you mean that it wouldn't be surprising if you did?**

**Kawaii Fruits, indeed~ Why don't anybody realize it :( Ohoho, I want to see! I love to draw a lot :D I draw in my free time :D**

**Angelic Fluffle, first language? Yeah, I guess it is? I speak English most of the time. Haha, thanks a lot. I tend to try to make my description of stuff as creative as possible, but it always turns out sounding weird.**

**Franzis-chan, don't worry, they wouldn't die that young. They are only 16! The main characters can't die that early can't they? :) **

**MegaAnimeFreako, ohh thanks a lot :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I thank Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Yanffit Ul, applexberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, sarsa13, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, KuroShiroNeko-chan, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBluedressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, Deathgirl-Chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for some swearing (I usually don't include swearing, but for some individuals, I had to for the impact) for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 11: Resonance

Giotto's POV

''He's asleep…'' G mused in amusement as he stared down the brunette sleeping peacefully on the bed his body hidden safely under a sheet of white blanket.

''I will be back after filing a report. Look after him.'' The school doctor, Noah, said and left quickly with a small stack of paper.

''We will even if you don't say.'' I said after the female doctor. ''He's probably really tired.'' I turned my full attention back to Tsuna again and I feel an overwhelming burning emotion fill me as I gazed upon his face.

''He sure did, and he nearly killed that guy. If Cozart hadn't used his gravity to coat the guy's bones and strengthen his bone structure, that guy would have seen death at door's step. Consider himself lucky.'' G said in a half infuriated voice.

''Yeah…'' I said absentmindedly.

''You have done enough, Giotto. If you hadn't stopped him back then with your soft flame, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight.'' G reassured comfortingly, patting my shoulders slightly and traced my line of vision down to Tsuna.

The half-dead person, apparently his name was Ferreto, was sent to the hospital on red alert along with Cozart who was preserving the guy's life.

''Even so, I was afraid of this.'' I clasped my hand together, almost prayer-like and looked down at the bed sheet, not wanting to look at Tsuna anymore in case my emotions filled up too much and overflow out of its container. If I lost control of my emotions, I will never forgive myself. My elbows rested against the bed and supported my forehead, my fingers rubbing through my fringe.

''It was inevitable, Giotto.'' G reassured again. I shook it off his hand off my shoulder. I don't want anyone, not even G, to touch me now.

''No, I had a choice whether to bring him to Japan. He could have stayed at Italy.''

''No, Giotto.'' G said firmly with conviction. ''If he was left alone there, you had probably be worried about him every day and both of you would be in danger.''

''No… It's my fault. I thought, no I knew this would have happened eventually. I could have locked him away, restricting his freedom rather than his future. It would have been better.''

''… Can you bear to do that?''

He hit the nail on the head.

Rain droplets slithered on the window panes, the fresh smell of rain filling and choking my nostrils. I felt a wet sensation on my cheeks. Did the roof leak? I pressed a hand to my face, and much to my shock, there was a single drop of tear. When I realised it, the dam broke like soft wood chopped down by a hammer into dusts. Hot small torrents of grief were coursing down my face, much like the window pane reflecting the garden that looked ever so gloomy in the rain. I hid my face by leaning down on the bed and letting the bed get wet. Even the garden with all its beautiful and ephemeral flowers was dull in the rain. They looked grey rather than their usual bright and colourful self. The cold air hurts. It's stinging my skin. More than that, the dagger through my heart hurt the most. The dagger from the scene of seeing Tsuna so bent on killing that guy. I was afraid. For the first time in my life, I was afraid.

The rain thundered at the window, demanding to enter the room.

Was it the scene of murder? No, I had seen countless.

It was his eyes.

Those eyes without any of the shine and kindness they held. It was a ruthless orange with no humanity or forgiveness in them.

His vampire blood was awakening. It was the beginning of the awakening.

I know, because I had been through it.

And he's only 15.

It jotted unwanted memories I wanted more than to discard them into the sea and disappear forever.

It scared me witless how cruel I was when I killed him, _that person._ Cozart wasn't there to help me prevent the person's death. It was the first time I killed someone. And he was someone's loved one.

I brutally tore apart his fam-

''Giotto. Are you remembering that _accident_ again?'' G sighed as though he knew what I'm thinking from the back of my head. Sometimes, I really do think that G had the ability to read people's mind.

''Nope.'' I lied, shook my head to double my lie certainty and got up on my feet, my back purposefully facing G.

''Where are you going?'' G asked softly.

''The room is stuffy. I need to get a breather.'' I lied again. The truth was that, when I looked at G, I was reminded of _that. _I didn't want to see his face; I would honestly break down if I did.

Liar, you liar. You big fat liar. Liar liar liar. Liar liar pants on fire. Hope your nose grow longer and your tongue get cut off. You idiot.

''Okay. I will stay here and look after him.''

''That would be helpful.'' I forced a plastic smile on my face swiftly and slammed the door shut behind me. But I have no idea where to go. So I just let my body slid down the plank of wood that was the door; my head buried in my legs and crossed hands. I don't want anyone to see this vulnerable side of me.

I probably hurt his feelings… He knows very well he's the reason why my vampire blood awoke in the first place, and he probably felt very guilty about it. It wasn't his fault, but you can't say that it wasn't not entirely either.

If I didn't meet G, I don't know if I would even make friends. I would still be stuck in my own world in a distant town in a small city in Italy nobody knew existed somewhere out there, living by myself since my parents had died. Because I met G, I was able to make other friends. Without him, I wouldn't be living the life I had right now this moment, surrounded by friends I can trust, not empty air. It was almost like a fleeting pleasant dream, the life I'm leading now.

Meeting G was a major turning point in my cursed life, this life granted to me by Lucifilia-Ciel V_é_ronique and Himmel Vongola, the original vampire Father and human Mother couple that started this lineage of cursed blood. I probably hate them; hate them for giving me this blood that ran through my veins. But I wouldn't have existed without them. God I'm such a contradicting person. I hate and love them at the same time.

I let out a humourless chuckle that came out sounding all gagged and disgusting from the crying. The tears kept on flowing freely down my cheeks. Soon enough, I found the knee part of the pants I was leaning on damp and the cuffs of my shirt wet.

Why am I'm even breaking down for?

Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna. That name chanted all over in my head like an annoying alarm clock ringing constantly without a snooze button considerately installed for its user.

I couldn't protect him. Protect him from this curse.

7 days from now, his Vampire blood will awaken fully. He wouldn't be able to live the same life he did before.

If it didn't awaken, he would still be living like a normal human.

When he goes back to the future…

My heart felt so constricted in its space within my ribcage, I felt like pulling my heart free of its chain-like restrain. I pulled off the flimsy white cloth covering it, finding the material irritably scratchy against my skin. I scratched and clawed at my exposed chest, as though to rid myself of the irritating feeling growing in my heart. It's difficult to even breathe. It's like something like a bulge was stuck in my throat, stubbornly refusing to move. Blood. I realised. There was blood on my fingers.

My heart beat louder and faster. Blood.

I licked the coppery taste liquid off my fingers. Damn this is more delicious than the Jackson's Pastries cakes.

I hugged myself in an attempt to protect myself from the cold. Cold? That's not quite right, isn't it?

Fear clawed at my heart, demanding its grand entrance into it. The walls of my heart are struggling to keep up its defence. But in such a tattered state it was now, fear was able to seep in through gradually through the tiny holes scattered all over its fortress wall.

I feel light-headed, my hands lost their strength. I can't feel them.

I couldn't protect him.

My chest hurts. Is it from the clawing?

My lungs feel deprived of oxygen. I'm already breathing so fast, why? The more I breathe, the more suffocated I feel.

The world is spinning. The white-washed corridors melted into one being. Like vanilla cake. I should have been happy to see my world turning into a vanilla cake, but no. I wanted my world to be tainted with red and not pure white.

''Hey! Giotto! Pull yourself together!'' The door opened and I looked up and see the blurry image of a tall red-head looking shocked and worried down at me. I felt like I was falling vaguely. He held onto me and stirred my body to the side and let it lean against the open doorway instead. He quickly dashed back in the room and returned a second later with a paper bag. He forced it over my head and what's within my vision is just a patch of darkness.

''Breathe slowly.'' G ordered somewhat sternly.

Ah… Hyperventilation…

I compiled. I struggled to take in slow breathes, my hand stroking my chest to slow down my racing heartbeat. Though I doubt it will work well. The dark world finally felt like it stopped spinning like I'm in some washing machine or an illusion, becoming just a dark world at standstill.

I drew in long and slow breath into my lungs, feeling my bodily functions become normal again. My breath gradually return to normal after a few seconds and G removed the paper bag, once again choking my nostrils with the faint smell of the rain and fresh grass.

''Better?'' G asked, grasping my cheeks and gently pulled it upwards for a better look.

''Yeah.'' I replied weakly, still feeling the after effects of my brain getting an over indulgence at carbon dioxide. My body felt like they weren't my own, they wouldn't move despite my will.

''Rest for a bit.'' G carried my body up in bridal style and walked like a zombie, making sure not to move my body too much. My body didn't even find the need to send the blood up to my face when all of it had rushed to send the desperately needed oxygen to the other parts of the body.

He placed me down gently on an adjacent bed to Tsuna sleeping peacefully in the afternoon light after the rain which is bathing him in a mysterious sort of glow. He looked so harmless; nobody would have guessed he was descended from the blood suckers.

I nodded lightly, taking the invitation gladly. I felt my mind slipped into subconscious as my vision faded.

o0o

(A/N Bold is Giotto's normal self. Italic is Giotto vampire self. This is a conversation in Giotto's mind. Just saying.)

Noise scraped at my eardrums like metals rubbing against each other. It's irritating. Can't you see I'm sleeping here! Shut up!

As if whoever was causing the sound could hear me talking in my mind, the sound immediately stopped. I smiled inwardly and drifted back off to sleep.

'_Are you sure you want to continue sleeping?' A voice rang in my head. _

'**It's you again. Stop bothering me. You are hell annoying.' I replied brusquely, not finding the need to be polite to that voice I had many a times.**

'_I will suck in all your dying will flame and leave you to die a painful death if you are going to be so rude.'_

'**Is that so? Then you will cease to exist.' I challenged, testing how far I can go with him.**

'_You are just a human. I wouldn't die that easily.'_

I snorted at that.

'**I had rather be a normal human without this damn wretched blood.'**

'_Heh, but I gave you power, isn't that what's important?' The voice was drenched in smirks and cheekiness. _

'**Not like I need it. Now leave me alone.' I replied nonchalantly. I'm honestly going mad, if people know that I'm actually **_**talking **_**to myself. Technically we are still both one entity, but belonged to a whole different world. **

'_But do you know? Your room is actually under attack now you know. You are being carried away.'_I could swear he was saying that while trying to trim his nails just because he was bored and had nothing better to do and just wanted to play a stupid prank on me.

'**SAY THAT EARLIER.' I barked at him.**

'_If you were being rude, I don't see the need to tell you, Master.' The voice replied innocently, purposely dragging out the vowels of the last word._

I growled at him mentally

'**So let me wake up already.' I hissed, patience wearing thin. Any longer and I will snap. **

'_Of course I will. If you are so on edge every time, you will die earlier you know.' Something about that cheeky voice irks me off every single time without fail._

'**What's the difference when I'm going to die young anyway?'**

'_Haha, true, true. I think the enemy is from the Avvenire Family, so you had better get ready when you wake up. Snatch that boy. Both of you are chained together at the legs. Your running speed will deteriorate because of the chain, but it should be fine enough. Carry him on your back, and make a break for it. Run out the door, turn left, straight until you see a room that say Interrogation Room 5. You run into that room. That room is a masked exit door. Oh by the way, they inserted a poison that inflicts your muscle movement. It would be a gamble, whether you can reach the room first or let yourself succumb to the effects of the poison. But I have no idea what they did to Tsuna. May you meet with a pleasant death?'_

'**Have anyone told you that you are a downright despicable hypocrite?' **

'_I'm helping you here, you ungrateful bastard.' _

I rolled my eyes.

'**I'm surprised you are actually helping Tsuna when you normally don't really care about others.'**

'_Well…. He's kind of special.'_

'**Sounds shady enough.' I somehow found myself grinning.**

'_Have fun on your escaping game.'_

_o0o_

I awoke to find myself in a mountain of wooden crates stacked dangerously one over the other. I felt unsecured if I even went near them, like they will topple on me the moment if I even do as much as brushing against them.

I found Tsuna sleeping on the floor silently at my feet, our legs chained together at the ankle by a slightly loose fitting chain with some faint traces of lightning flames. Guess I can't break them down without being discovered. If there wasn't anyone near us, they had to be pretty confident about the chains strength.

I gently shook Tsuna, trying to wake him up.

For a moment there, I saw the flash of those merciless orange eyes and I took a huge intake of breath.

''?'' Tsuna blinked his big caramel eyes at me. He then looked around us and I instinctively shut him up with my hand covered over his mouth, his scream coming out all muffled.

'_Hurry up! They are coming back from lunch break!' The voice screamed in my head._

''Tsuna, I have no time to explain now. Get on my back. I'm going to run. If enemies start shooting at us, can you try to put up a defensive shield behind?'' I whispered as soft as I could while making sure he could still hear me.

I felt safe enough to release my hand. Tsuna frantically nodded and I squatted down and he clambered onto my back and hooked his legs and arms securely around my waist and neck respectively. The chains clinked against each other softly and I immediately sighed in relief when it didn't alert the enemies.

1,2,…

3!

I stood up and ran based on my hyper intuition. Everywhere looked like a maze of wooden crates. I shuffled in between rows after rows of endless wooden crates and finally saw the metallic door. I pushed through the door and I finally heard some shouts. I left those shouts behind and zoomed down the rather empty corridor that didn't have many windows and stunk of rotting flesh. God knows what actually was going on in this place.

I saw a figure who had his back turned to us and was headed to the same way as us. As I brushed past him, I swiftly hit him at the acupuncture point at the back of his neck that would cause him to faint. Likewise to a few others who were merely strolling around the building.

Bangs sounded off behind me and I spared an effort to look back while still coursing forward. A gang of men clouded in black were hot on our heels.

''Tsuna.'' I said and he caught what I wanted him to do.

Tsuna ate his pills quickly and shoot a burst of hard flames in front of him, immediately wiping out the gang and propelling me forward considerably.

It was then did I felt my leg muscles jerked and froze in position. I fell forward without the support of them and Tsuna literally flew into the air and landed in front of me face-flat, further impacted by the chain restriction.

''Isn't the poison I made amazing?'' A young and sweet voice asked sweetly in front of me. I looked up and saw a young girl in a laboratory coat standing in front of the room Interrogation Room 5. Damn I was so close to the goal, I was so close. She had short auburn hair and bright glittery brown eyes. She was so cute with such a sunny smile, but it was ruined like cakes that went sour in your mouth because they were sabotaged by a stingy guy who doesn't want people to enjoy the sweetness of cakes. ''It's Icemalime. Seeing that it can even stop you, it's pretty good.'' (It's a random drug name)

I clucked my tongue disapprovingly and analysed my situation. Nobody around except for her, perfect. She must have thought her poison is effective enough that she doesn't need anyone else.

'_It actually does.' A voice chuckled in my head._

'**Shut up! I know!'**

It's Tsuna's turn to get on the stage now.

In a whirl of swishing of clothes, the girl laid unconscious on the floor and Tsuna nearly tripping over the chain.

''Let's go, Giotto.'' Tsuna smiled slightly, his warm orange eyes flickering with a strange light that makes people feel at ease, like a sun in the middle of a storm of flames. He held out his hand to me.

''Yeah.'' I smiled despite myself and I got up to reach his hand.

''…'' I crushed to the floor so pathetically I wanted to sink and merged into one with the cement floor.

o0o

Next update will be next week! I hope I can get enough time to edit my story. Please review and tell me your thoughts!

Forgive me if I made any mistakes and point them out to me :)

**Ilover145, **haha thanks :) I'm also pretty sadistic so I wanted to write that scene hehe

**Dumti, **haha, roast them and eat them! U fu fu fu XD

**Pure Red Crane, **he was supposed to go OOC there so yeah

**Anisthasia, **I changed it :) Haha, I'm still debating on whether I should make Tsuna's guardians come to the past, maybe Gokudera? He's such a worrywart that it's easy to come up with an excuse on how to make him go to the past. Thanks :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! I was playing games and revising for my exam on Monday, but I managed to churn it out. Terribly sorry for the delay! Please forgive me if there are any errors, spelling or whatsoever, and do correct me.**

I thank tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank pika04, Yanffit Ul, applexberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, sarsa13, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Lonesome Personified, ShizukaYuki14, Finrando, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez,, kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, 5862-snebonzakura, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, oblivion17, sharp1e, Ayumi Chizuka, Bloodofvongola, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, amiedu13, Aki sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :3

I thank pika04, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, KuroShiroNeko-chan, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBluedressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, Deathgirl-Chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, ShizukaYuki14, happytth, umbreonblue, werepeoplez, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Angelic Fluffle, Kwaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Cellio, Kamami, Ayumi Chizuka, Galligreyan Annihilator, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories. I do not own the characters that belonged to anime like Kuroshitsuji, etc.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise according to the story progress.

Chapter 12: A normal, normal day

Reader's POV

It was Tuesday, the day after the first M.T lesson. Currently, it was homeroom period and Tsuna only knew one person in his class even though it's already the second day. To put it short, he was surrounded by aliens dressed weirdly in all sorts of clothing since the school allowed the students to wear their own instead of the standard uniform. Neat huh?

Tsuna wore his casual jacket with 27 printed on it and the pair of jeans he time travelled with since his uniform was still slightly damp. He had only two clothing. Either the jacket or the uniform. He didn't want to waste too much of Giotto's already tight budgeted money, so he didn't get to go around the streets to shop yet.

Anyway back to the story.

The person who was the only classmate Tsuna talked to so far was someone he thought he knew, but couldn't quite pinpoint where exactly did he meet that person before. In Namimori Middle School? Namimori High School? The Vongola Family? Those were the only plausible places.

She had pale seaweed green hair that reached her waist and a heart-shaped face with delicate yet distinct features. She also had azure eyes that were soft but held absolutely no sign of any emotion any humans should have. She was only a tad shorter than Tsuna who had grown quite a lot and was catching up to Yamamoto's height. She had slender hands and long legs with very pale skin and always had this poker face on like Giotto. However, while Giotto's ones were blazing with pure hot hormones, hers were ones that should have belonged to a corpse.

She was flat-chested and Tsuna who was always giddy in the head whenever he was around girls actually felt comfortable around her. She had the same air as Giotto and she sat next to Tsuna who sat in the corner of the class beside the window, so Tsuna had tried to talk to her, but she proved to be a high order. She had only reply with a short ''Yes'' or ''No'' or she wouldn't reply at all to Tsuna. She would be in her own dream world in lessons and was so quiet no one would have thought she existed. It's like she had melted into the atmosphere and became one with it.

''Hi Francis…'' Tsuna smiled awkwardly as he sat down on his seat, ignoring the chaos in the class involving some random person having his own karaoke session because of a dare. A gang of people in the middle of the class involving about one third of the class which was really only five people only were playing Truth or Dare. Tsuna was curious as to why is it that only his class had like ten odds people when other classes had numbers centred on the number thirty.

And the singing was making the windows breaking and Tsuna's ear bleed.

''… Hi.'' Francis forced out from the back of her throat after an awkward silence of staring at each other without moving.

Cold sweat beaded itself onto Tsuna's head and he took out the books for today from his bag and slot them underneath his table. Economics, Mathematics, Music, Sports, Japanese and History. It was going to be a long day it seemed. All of Tsuna's hated subjects seemed to be rebelling against him, and decided the best torture he deserved was to be on the same day.

Tsuna sighed and drifted off into his dream world, the tiredness from yesterday overtaking him by force.

o0o

Mathematics Lesson

Tsuna almost died when the teacher which was suspiciously similar to Reborn aimed his chalk at gis forehead because he nearly fell asleep and all the formulas swimming around in his foggy head was getting him nowhere near getting the hang of Algebra and he was drained out from yesterday and still felt very very tired. Man was that one long sentence.

But no matter how hard Tsuna tried, he always had this gap in his memory after his break. He attended M.T lessons and Giotto told him he fell asleep in class so he didn't remember anything so Knuckle, Lampo and Asari was going to teach him what he missed out on when he get home today, the lesson on the theory of gun structure. And then the next moment was that he woke up at the warehouse surrounded by scary hills of crates and was to escape from the foul odour place without being given a proper explanation.

After they had escaped from that warehouse which was an abandoned factory that used to be a company that sold poultry stuff, which explained the foul stench that clung to his shirt like annoying leeches, Giotto fainted right at the edge of the forest surrounding the warehouse and fell off Tsuna's back who piggybacked him with great sweat. At a loss, he went into HDW and carried him gingerly through the forest since he couldn't risk being seen in the sky like an UFO especially when they have alerted their kidnappers they were gone. It would be like telling the culprits their base. He didn't had the chance to even open his mouth when Giotto woke up later on in the evening, looked at the dark sky outside, a shocked expression on his face and ran out saying ''I have to go to the Giglio Nero Base!'' And he didn't return until the next day when school started. G did pestered him about where they were since they both suddenly 'poof' into thin air. Tsuna wasn't sure what to say so he said they went out to buy Giotto's cakes. He didn't want G to worry so much when he had sunken cheek, pale yellowish complexion and heavy eye bags that screamed that he had enough on his shoulders and anymore would totally make him see heaven. G seemed to buy that story, and probably believed it entirely.

But something felt weird. It just didn't felt quite right to dismiss it as a mere kidnapping. There was more to it. And he had this nudging feeling somewhere in the back of his brain, screaming to him in neon bright letters that he definitely was forgetting something important. There was something i-

''Sawada!'' And that definitely did wonders to shake Tsuna from his deep train of thoughts. Tsuna had this feeling this wasn't the first time his name was called.

''W-What?'' Tsuna gasped when the whole class was looking at him and looked to his right where Franzis called him with his voice that seemed to belong to a girl who had desperately attempted to sound like a guy but failing splendidly. He was sinking more and more into his chair as though the eyes on him had wondrous power over gravity.

''It's sports and you need to change… Everyone was waiting for you since you fell asleep. The Spartan teacher would kill us if we didn't go as a class.'' Francis said in her usual dead monotone.

''S-Sorry everyone!'' Tsuna stuttered and blush deep red in embarrassment as he quickly sat up and grabbed his sports uniform. It was also a white undershirt and a jumper over it to block out the cold and shorts which really did little other than exposing Tsuna's leg to the brittle cold.

''Don't make a prince wait you peasant.'' A person muttered smoothly with crossed arms and head tilted upwards in arrogance, nose almost touching the ceiling.

''Belphegor?'' Tsuna stuttered at the blond haired who had eyes the same shade as his burning red face. His eyes, wha-?

''Huh? Belphegor? Who's that? I'm Astaroth, don't mistake me for another peasant. I'm a prince after all!'' The blond prince continued with his head high, peering down at Tsuna and somehow looked taller.

Realization finally hit Tsuna slowly.

''AHHHH!'' Tsuna pointed a quivering little finger from Astaroth to Francis, and back again. Now he knew why Francis looked so familiar.

''Stop pointing at me with your finger.'' Astaroth demanded and took out metallic knives from somewhere in his pocket and spread one evenly between two fingers. Guns can be bought in, why not knives as well? What a safe school it was. Geez.

''Since you brought your knives, it's convenient enough.'' Francis said and swiped a knife out of Astaroth's hand and scrutinized it like a professional would do. Francis's face dropped… Well not literally but you get the meaning.

''Senpai, have you been sharpening your knives? They are pretty blunt and they are dull.'' And that snide remark earned him a volley of knives stuck at his back. But it looked like it didn't really matter, his face didn't change at all.

''So you are a guy?'' Tsuna asked, somehow afraid of the answer and looked around frantically. If they are here, the VARIA genius and the illusionist… Then…

''Isn't it obvious I am?'' Francis asked rhetorically.

''RRRRRROOOOOOOOOIIIIII! YOU SCUM! HURRY UP ALREADY. WE ARE LATE FOR 5 MINUTES!'' A guy with long, even longer hair than what most girls had and to top it off, it was red in colour which matched his grey eyes perfectly.

Ah, he's the reason why Tsuna's ear were bleeding from before.

'' Pescecane! So you were here~!'' A sing song annoying gay voice hugged himself onto the back of the red-haired guy. He had his green fringe separated from the rest of his hair which were mostly red in colour and wore an over the top furry coat.

''OIII LUCIFER STOP HUGGING ME!'' Pescecane shouted at him and pushed him to the wall.

''Shut up, thrash.'' A man sitting coolly in his seat in the middle of all the commotion woke up from his sleep and glared at everyone and it lingered on Tsuna who had his back to the wall and on the verge of fainting.

''Diabalos! Don't be that way~'' Lucifer pulled himself out of the dent in the wall without even as much as a scratch on him.

''Shut up.''

''Ah…. He fainted.'' Francis muttered.

''I don't care.'' Diabalos snapped.

o0o

''Oh you are finally awake.'' Francis said as Tsuna's slowly opened his eyes. He leant his arm against the scratchy stone floor and pushed himself up, supporting his upper torso up with his arm. He was leaning on a patch of soft grass, that was the first thing he noticed when his vision became clearer and Francis was beside him, sitting on the grass as well, and well… looking after him.

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck where he felt an itch coming and suspected he was bitten by ants.

''Where am I?'' Tsuna looked around and realized he was in the school field and in the middle of the enormous grassy land was his class sitting down in front of a handsome dark-haired guy with violet eyes who doesn't looked more than fifteen and wore a black shirt with golden trimmings and black pants which looked strangely like a uniform from his times, not from the past.

''The teacher said that even though you fainted, you still have to participate in today's class since today's lesson is important.'' Francis mumbled and stood up. ''Since you are awake, let's join the class.''

''Why is today's lesson important?'' Tsuna asked as he walked alongside him after pulling on the nearby fence to get up on his feet.

''This school specialised in Sports you see, and we would be all grouped into different segments depending on how good you are in a particular area and from there, they will hire professionals to polish up your talent.''

''Sounds… good.'' Tsuna sweat dropped and felt his heart sunk heavily. He was never good at sports and never will be.

''If you don't belonged to any, you will be kicked out.'' Francis said knowingly.

''Wh-How do you know that?!'' Tsuna backed away instinctively with a blushing face.

''Instinct.'' Francis replied simply and they joined the sitting crowd.

''Line up in one row. I will be examining you lot now.'' The teacher said in his voice which complimented his looks plentifully well.

Tsuna ended up being dead last since everyone fought for the first position which belonged to Diabalos aka Xanxus's predecessor.

''Strength.'' The teacher said immediately when he laid eyes on Diabalos.

''Diabalos huh. The Strength coach would be glad to have a student like you.'' The teacher smiled a little.

''Next. Oga Tatsumi.''

''Strength.''

''Natural Harmo-''

''N would be fine!'' A green-haired guy frantically stopped the teacher from continuing.

''Catching.'' Catching?

''Next. Ganta Igarashi.''

''Killing.'' KILLING?

''Daisuke Niwa.''

''Agility.'' Oh thank god a normal one.

''Ciel Phantomhive.''

''Shortness.'' A vein was popping in said person's temple. Is that even a sport?

''Hibiki Kuze.''

''Demon.'' WHAT?!

''Ouma Shu.''

''Eccentric sister.'' WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH HIM?!

''Light Yagami''

''Death.'' …

''Usui Takumi.''

''Pervertness.'' HE HAD SUCH A HANDSOME FACE.

''Akihisa Yoshi.''

''…. Baka-ness.'' What's with that awkward silence?

''Asataroth.''

''Craze for blood.'' Is that even valid?

''Pescecane''

''Voice.'' YOU MEAN HIS VOICE CAN BE A TYPE OF SPORTS, I'M IMPRESSED.

''Lucifer.''

''Gayness.'' Which earned the teacher a whoop of glee from the gay lord. Tsuna tried hard to suppress a shudder.

''Levi.''

''Agility.'' Woah a normal one finally. ''But I think you will fit Strength better since your dear boss is there.'' …. What?

''THANK YOU!''

''Francis.''

''Intelligence.'' Oho!

''Tsunayoshi.''

'It's my turn!' Tsuna thought nervously and tightened his grip on his shirt and looked up at the tall and lanky figure.

''Hmm…. You are pretty hard, like Giotto.'' The teacher mused and gave Tsuna another scrutinising look from head to body to toes and back up again.

''Huh, Giotto?''

''You can be baka-ness and uselessness. Choose one.'' The teacher decided finally after thinking for a bit.

''…'' The teacher had just ignored him, and he gave him those two choices… Both sounded the same to Tsuna.

''Oh I know, you should join the Special Ability group? That's what Giotto chose too.'' And suddenly all the eyes were on him, pressing on Tsuna's will to run away right now and then.

''He had to choose between Agility, Speed, Cheekiness, Weirdness and cake-ness. For people with multiple choices, they can also choose to join the Special Ability group which consisted of people who are multi-talented in different areas. Though he was close to choosing the cake-ness group.''

''I will take it the baka-'' Tsuna muttered while crying comically.

''Yeah, you shall join the Special Ability group!'' The teacher decided in an excited voice.

''Wh-!'' Tsuna protested. No way would he join that dangerous sounding group.

''It's decided!'' The teacher finshed with a note of finality and scribbled it into the column beside Tsuna's name.

''Class is dismissed.'' And he ran off, without Tsuna even knowing what his name was.

o0o

''Nile River Blah blah blah Great Pyramid blah blah the Great Sphinx blah.'' The teacher with a sleepy voice droned on and on without stopping and looking up. Most of the students have had enough and left the classroom quietly but he still didn't notice with his eyes glued to the textbook he held. The people that were left was only a sleeping Tsuna and N. N was just randomly messing around with a few balls resembling huge sized capsules in red and white with a bored face.

Tsuna woke up to look at the time. 5 minutes left; there wouldn't be a point to sleeping any further. Not the slightest interested in the history of Egypt, Tsuna gazed out of the window.

''Hi, I'm N.'' The green-haired settled down into Francis's seat with his head turned to Tsuna.

''H-Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna for short.'' Tsuna introduced nervously.

''Ahh… Giotto's brother.'' N said with a note of acknowledgement.

''Is he really that famous?'' Tsuna asked curiously.

''Definitely! He's an awesome Trai- No nevermind.'' N was about to launch into a passionate speech from the likes of it and held himself back, for which Tsuna was grateful for. He had enough of having Egypt history buzzing through his head now.

''Oh if you didn't know, I'm Francis's brother.'' N said and leaned backwards into his seat and stretched his long legs in front of him underneath the desk.

''Oh O- WAIT WHAT.'' Of all people, Fran h- I mean Francis had a brother?

''Is it really that surprising? I do think we looked pretty similar. We both had seaweed-green hair from our Father and green eyes from Mother.'' N raised a curious eyebrow and sat up straighter in his seat.

''I-I'm sorry!'' I clasped my hands, laid them on the space between my slightly spread legs and looked down.

''It's fine,'' N smiled a little and his fingers fiddled around with the rubric cube attached to his belt with a chain.

''That rubric cube is really special.'' Tsuna said, noticing his action.

''Yeah, it's a gift.'' At that, N's cold green eyes became a tiny bit teary, making them radiate with a little glow.

As if on cue, the school bell rang and the teacher left with his neck stuck permanently in that position while mumbling a little goodbye under his tone.

''Goodbye, it was nice to meet you.'' N waved to Tsuna and left without waiting. Tsuna was left sitting by himself in the empty classroom.

''Tsuna! I came to get you.'' G appeared at the entrance of the classroom, his tall and thin figure leaning casually against the doorway.

''Woah why is your class so empty?'' G entered the classroom and took his seat in front of Tsuna's where this guy named Yoshi sat. Tsuna remembered him as the guy who was assigned to the 'baka-ness' section of Sports. He turned the chair around and rested his head on his hands lying on the table.

''Everyone boycotted the History lesson.'' Tsuna said jokingly and packed his stuff.

''Haha, did it happened to be the gloomy old guy?''

''Yeah!''

''Then I know who you are talking about. I don't remember his name since I always left his class as soon as he entered it.''

Tsuna chuckled a little and swing his bag over his shoulder.

''Let's go find Giotto.'' Tsuna suggested.

''He's probably being chased again.'' G sighed and lead Tsuna down the maze of corridors.

''Where are we going?''

''The Student Council room.''

''Why?''

''Since only Giotto had the key to that room, he always hide in that room until everything was over.''

''So he's the president?''

''Yes, but only the High School Section. All three sections have different Student Council Presidents in charge of them.''

''Giotto is, as always, amazing.'' Tsuna found himself smiling brightly.

''Though he always pushes his work on me.''

''Eh?! G-san you are part of the Council as well?'' Tsuna exclaimed, taken aback. G's dressing in a white top with the edges not tucked in and the top few buttons left unbuttoned with a tie tied and hung clumsily from his neck did not help the image of him being in the Council.

''I was dead reluctant, but Giotto forcefully recruited my name in using his authority and now I'm the secretary.''

''Haha.''

''I end up doing all his work though.''

''Must be quite an ordeal isn't it?'' Tsuna's eyes glazed over when memories of piles and piles of paperwork refreshed in his memory again with their little demonic hands grabbing at Tsuna, eyes glinting sharply. Ahh… The power of imagination.

''At least Alaude is there to help as well.'' G's lip curved into a 'I-can't-help-it' smile and knocked on a door with a tag titled 'Student Council Room'

''He's the Vice president.'' G said before knocking three times on the door. ''Primo, it's me. It is all clear.''

A click of the lock and the door creaked open slowly and out popped Giotto's flustered face with his hair askew and tangled.

''Is it Elizabeth again?'' G snorted and smirked as he slammed the door open and walked in. Tsuna did not know what and he entered the room also.

''Lock the door.'' G ordered after Tsuna who fumbled clumsily at the sudden order he was given.

''Yeah, it's Elizabeth. Didn't she have a fiancée named Ciel? But she kept on squealing whenever she sees me. And when she do, she drags the poor guy along with her to have a wild goose chase around the compound.'' Giotto settled down into a large wooden chair cushioned with red velvet cushions behind a table stuffed full of yellowish papers. They were a nightmare.

''Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? He's in my class.'' Tsuna thought back to the guy who was pissed off the entire time after Sports because he was in the 'Shortness' group. He wasn't sure if he wanted to befriend the guy. He looked like a child, but he behaved like an adult. He vaguely remembered a tall, very tall person dressed in a butler outfit coming to the class to get Ciel who was leaning on the table, sleeping comfortably. He swoop him up into his broad chest and strong arms, making Ciel looked even more childish-like and small and left without a word. His movements were so swift and fluid, Ciel probably didn't know he was being carried. Nobody said anything, so Tsuna assumed the tall handsome guy with a flirty smirk was Ciel's butler.

G settled down into a couch and stretched his legs onto the couch and hung his hand over the top of the couch. Tsuna himself sat on one of the many chairs surrounding a long wooden table, which is most probably the meeting place for the councillors.

''Hmm… It's best not to go near him, he destroyed an Italian mafia before when he was kidnapped by them.'' Giotto said.

G sat up straighter, swing his legs upwards and onto the floor and signalled with his finger to let Tsuna sit down on the other end of the couch. Tsuna obliged.

''Such a small kid can actually do that?''

''He's 2 years younger than you only.''

''Huh? I thought he was like 10 or something.'' Tsuna scratched his head. There sure were a lot of weird people around. But in this school, somehow… Everyone is a bishoujo or bishounen. Admittedly, it's like this school have magical power and it was probably one of the reason why the school is so popular. Hell, even the teachers are handsome.

''He would kill you if you said that.''

And Tsuna immediately shut up.

''Do you guys want to go now?'' Giotto asked amusedly, looking out of the window and downwards.

''Don't tell me…'' G was horrified.

''Come on! It's only the second floor!'' Giotto pushed up the window pane and placed a hand on the window ledge.

''WAIT!'' And off Giotto jumped, using his hand as the lever, out of the window, his hair flying upwards and his eyebrows furrowed downwards before landing flawlessly onto an empty ground behind the High School building where people less frequent unless they needed to use classrooms like the Science laboratory.

''Come on!'' Giotto cheered from downstairs, his shout echoing upwards. G looked down; his hands perched onto the ledge, pondered for a second before doing the same thing.

''Wh-!?''

G landed with much more of a thud than Giotto did and his face scrunched up into one of pain before smoothly melting back into the usual poker smirking face.

Tsuna peered downwards, and backwards into the room and down again at the two pairs of hands reaching out to him, urging him to jump.

He bit his lips until he could almost taste blood and his knuckles were sickly white from clutching the ledge far too tightly, his hands were damp and losing their grip on the ledge.

''We will catch you.'' G reassured. ''So jump before those girls realise we are here.''

''Tsuna, jump!''

His heart felt heavy and his legs were protesting against him from moving them.

''Jump!'' Giotto shouted excitedly again.

His eyes shut tightly together. It's now or never. He could feel the pursuers inching nearer with every minute.

''GYAAAA!'' Tsuna scream echoed into the air and left behind as he jumped down. It felt more like he was jumping down from the top of the building than one floor. The cold wind hit him hard in the face as his body lunged downwards and rushed past his cheeks in gentle waves, carrying his brown spiky hair along in its grips.

He felt fear in his head, he was going to die.

But he also felt this weird sense of exhilaration no one in their right mind should have in this situation.

He was going to be safe. He trusts Giotto and G.

And then he landed hard, leg first into a ring of hands and his hands instinctively wrapped around a warm body's back to cushion some of the impact. The strong hands supported him and he was in mid-air, then he felt that the hands shifted and his body weight was tilted to the side to let him down. Tsuna opened his eyes, wanting to know who he had been grabbing on.

It was Giotto. His fringe covered much of his face, but underneath the layer of shadow, Tsuna could see a faint trace of red but didn't think too much of it.

''You okay?'' G asked, and patted himself free of dusts.

''Yeah...'' Tsuna replied and hopped to his feet.

Giotto just stood there motionless.

''Giotto?'' Tsuna asked, puzzled. ''Giotto!'' Tsuna repeated with a bit more impact.

''PRIMO!''

''Huh?'' Giotto's soul was brought back to himself, the pink on his face dissipating into air.

''OH GIOTTO-SAMA IS THERE!'' Came annoying screeches and squeals as a stampede came charging at them.

''What are you doing? LET'S RUN!'' G grabbed onto both Giotto and Tsuna hand and took off like a lightning.

''I planned a route just in case you decided to jump from the window.'' G explained as he zipped through an arch of trees and beside the Science Laboratories building and then they were in the Middle School section area. The girls were no longer in sight, but they could hear them frantically shouting and asking the whereabouts about their dear idol.

''We will leave via the Middle School section gate and meet up with the others at the forest entrance.'' G continued and he let go of both hands.

''It's really awesome how you can predict my moves.'' Giotto smiled and adopted a leisure pace behind G as they took cover in the trees behind the buildings, shadowing them from both the sun and eyes.

''I wasn't your buddy for ten odd years for nothing.'' G replied with a little smile tugging at his lips and head turned back. Tsuna just trailed alongside them, seeing how close their bond was and how solid it was despite their disputes. He laughed at their childish conversation, but it felt hollow and void of the cheerfulness it should be showing. _He_ should be showing.

He couldn't help but feel upset.

o0o

I took longer to write this chapter because I tried not to make Giotto and Tsuna OOC, but I guess they did. At first it was only 1500+ words, but somehow it managed to become 4500+ without the author's notes and etc.

Please review, I would really appreciate it! :) I may update earlier :P

**Ilover145, **haha thanks a lot! It's awesome to know it's something that can keep you entertained.

**Pure Red Crane, **what's inevitable is inevitable. But I'm sure Tsuna can overcome it, right? He's strong.

**Tsuna, **hehe glad to hear that!


	13. Chapter 13

I thank Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank CrimsonFeather24544, Chrome-chanXTsuna, Nera Assassina, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, KittyKitty101, Yanffit Ul, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo,shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemanneuin, Lonesome Personified, 14, Finrando, TheRedSquare, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, Kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, akafuri412, sharp1e, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, theskythatshinesbright, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :D

I thank 07Eve, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, bunnykins15, KittyKitty101, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, DeathGirl-chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Silent,Snow14, happytth, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, Gallifreyan Annihilator Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :3

**For the previous chapter, I wrote a crossover chapter because I suddenly had an inspiration to do so. But if you guys enjoyed the crossover, I might make one for the M.T class. I do have roughly an idea on who to include in the crossover. If you guys don't want, then I will carry on with the story. If you guys want, tell me in the reviews, and you can probably give me some suggestion on the names to write in. **

**I updated this a day earlier :D I'm glad I managed to write it out. Thanks people for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise accordingly to the story progress.

Chapter 13: The Cursed ones

Reader's POV

''Class is dismissed.''

The screeching of chairs can be heard as soon as the pleasant school bell rang. The mathematics teacher, nicknamed 'The Spartan Lord' helpfully reminded everyone of the mountain of homework they were given with a smiling face.

''Tsunayoshi, I hope you would buck up on your Algebra. Why don't you ask Giotto to tutor you? Even though both of you are brothers, you are worlds apart in studies.'' The Mathematics teacher nagged like all of Tsuna's previous teachers did while drumming his books on the table to arrange them in a neat pile. ''If your fail your Logarithms test, you are dead meat.'' The murderous glint in his eyes suggested he was serious. Tsuna felt a shudder ran the length of his spine.

''Yes… Kibou-sensei…'' Tsuna meekly said in a low tone, lowering his head, not wanting to face that deathly glare straight on. He was this school best Mathematics teacher, and apparently because of that he wasn't tolerant of any of his students scoring below 50%.

Kibou left, strutting tall behind the sea of students heading in the same direction as well. Tsuna was left alone in his class, in his corner seat, waiting as usual for G to come by to fetch him.

Ten minutes tickled passed, but he hasn't come yet. Tsuna drummed his fingers impatiently on the table top, tapped the sole of his feet onto the floor rhythmically, but it was doing nothing to help alleviate the worry accumulating rapidly in his heart.

'Did something bad happen?' Tsuna thought anxiously and squeezed his palms together and released them, creating a suction sound.

Five more minutes passed and most of the students were already on their way out in a noisy chatter, leaving the school compound quieter than usual. The silence wasn't comforting.

Since the school is so big, it would be tough for G to find him if he were to go off finding them. Today, there would be a visit from a VIP in the afternoon during an announcement in the morning, so noises must be kept to a minimum within the school compound.

Ten more minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, not leaving Tsuna with a peace of mind.

Where was his hand phone when he needs it?

Then he painfully reminded himself that there wouldn't be a signal even if he had it with him instead of leaving it at home.

Home. That word stung especially painfully.

Why was he stuck in this place? How was everyone? Are they okay? And Tsuna's mind overflowed with similar questions. The worry in his stomach grew even stronger.

'I want to go home.'

Tsuna looked up hopefully when he heard the familiar sound of the classroom door opening, expecting G to be there. But it didn't sound like usual. It was shorter and quieter.

It was a stranger.

Tsuna's face tighten and gripped his knees with cold hands. He stood up.

''Who are you?'' Tsuna asked timorously, standing in his seat at the corner. It never meant well when a stranger suddenly appeared before him, especially someone with a strong aura that can be felt from afar. He had enough experience from being kidnapped a number of times when he stayed till late in school to know better than to trust strangers.

He had sleek blond hair with the edges light brown and dark brown eyes, a handsome face, and really tall. He wore a high neck white dress shirt with some lace at where the collar was and a black overcoat. A Western, from the looks of it.

''The name's Rei, from the Chiavarone Family, nice to meet you.'' He said, and shut the door behind him.

''Chiavarone Family?'' That name rang a bell.

'Dino-san's family.' Tsuna thought on the inside, and automatically recognized Rei as an ally. He held the same strong aura as Dino.

''Yeah, I'm from the M.T class too you know?'' He smiled gently. It's definitely Dino, Tsuna confirmed. ''It's nice to meet you.''

''I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Tsuna said in a mousy voice, while squeezing his skin from inside his jeans pocket to remind himself not to do something stupid like trying to tell Rei that he was from the future and that he looked like one of his dearest friends and wanted to hug him, brotherly.

''I wanted to talk to you, since you looked-'' Rei arched his eyebrows at the last word, followed by a short pause to find a word in his brain. ''Familiar.'' He smiled, satisfied.

''Familiar?'' Tsuna repeated, his heart racing with excitement and hope.

''I mean, like, you aren't really mafia-like, so I'm glad to at least see some normal humans among the crazy Mafioso.'' Rei quickly explained, though for what reason Tsuna wouldn't know.

His hope deflated like an inflated balloon poked by a sharp needle. His shoulder slumped.

''Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.'' Rei apologetically said at Tsuna's obvious disappointment, and scratched at his ear. You could really not tell he's a westerner at his bashful way of apologizing.

Tsuna quickly shook his head, his hands waving frantically at Rei. ''I'm just thinking about something else!'' Tsuna cried out.

'Of course, why would Rei know him?' Tsuna thought bitterly.

''If you say so…'' Rei replied, unconvinced.

''Do you need me for anything, Rei-san?'' Tsuna asked politely and let his hands fall to his side.

''Nope, Giotto had an emergency call at the Council, so you might have to wait. I took it that he didn't have the time to inform you.'' Rei told him.

''Oh.'' Tsuna let out, feeling relief rushed over him. At least now he knew why neither G nor Giotto came to get him, and that they were safe.

''Are you really Giotto's brother? You two don't really resemble each other except the looks.''

''I have been told that often.'' Tsuna replied tautly, already growing accustomed to people saying that to him.

Giotto is a well-known mafia man.; he is nothing. Giotto is smart; he is stupid. Giotto is handsome; he is plain. Giotto is popular; he is someone who was bullied often. Giotto is good at a lot of things; he is No-Good Tsuna. Giotto is the President of a Student Council; he is just a normal student who failed at his school work. And the list can go on infinitely.

He felt inferior. He was inferior.

And he felt frustrated at how people looked at him like he was a weak little boy.

Maybe that was him in the past, but he definitely knew he wasn't now, and that he would do anything to protect those important to him.

Anything.

That's what he thought. Tsuna bit on his lower lip.

''Well… I better get back to the meeting…I took a sneak out you know. Using the washroom excuse.'' Rei winked and a smile as bright as the clumsy guy he knew well was on his face.

Tsuna couldn't help but smiled back at the infectious smile.

It was then did Tsuna notice something had entered the classroom. It was small and round.

A baby.

Tsuna gasped audibly.

''Acrobaleno…!'' Tsuna cried out loud and retreated a few steps back. Who would have expected to see one of the strongest seven babies in the world in a school on a day like any other?

The baby had a red pacifier. White silky hair, eyes an enchanting dark brown and a high nose. He wore a laced white inner shirt with a black vest decorated with some precious-looking jewels. He wore knee-long pants (though it can really be considered full length because the legs are far too short to tell the difference), with a red ribbon tied around his hips. He looked Spanish.

''You can see me?'' The baby asked, slightly surprised. The shock on his face was quickly masked with calmness, with an attitude like he had done it a lot of times. ''Ah, you are...'' He nodded his head, silently finishing the sentence in his head. Tsuna tilted his head curiously at what he would have said if he finished his sentence.

Tsuna couldn't form words with his mouth, his eyes still unmoving from the baby's body. Tsuna's mouth was slightly open which showed that he wanted to say something, but it rolled onto his tongue and disappeared down his throat the next moment when he wanted to say it out. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know which feelings to express.

''I'm Ganzy, and as you said, I'm an Acrobaleno. Now I'm curious, only people who know of our existence can see us, and that is even rare among the Mafioso. Would you kindly explain how did you find out about me, us? We were supposed to be kept a secret from the human society.'' Ganzy said slowly, carefully, warily. He was taking precaution with his choice of words.

''I…'' Tsuna's heart leapt into his throat. He didn't know how to explain himself out of this situation. Ganzy's patient eyes seemed to give the feeling that he could see through lies instantly.

''Are you a cursed as well?'' Ganzy finally asked, but Tsuna knew that Ganzy already knew the answer. He thought back to the Kerl Family grunt and to the bloody scene. No, it's not the time to think about that. Not now. Not ever.

Even though they both were burdened with a different curse, it was an undeniable fact that they both shared the same fate of being different from everyone with an extra heavy baggage on their back.

''Yes...'' Tsuna answered veraciously, his hands went behind his back and entangled with each other.

''I see… You have a lot on your mind don't you? Do you want to talk about it?'' Ganzy shot straight to the point and didn't beat around the bush. A candid and upright man he is. Tsuna felt assured at his honesty. It would be easy to be honest with him.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''If it's reasonable.'' Ganzy replied with a little wise smile.

''Do you know where Sepira is?''

o0o

Tsuna kept throwing backwards glances at the school he was now leaving, while making sure to leave a note to tell Giotto he would be going to Sepira's house, or otherwise, the Gigilo Nero Family base. But he didn't felt safe not telling Giotto face to face. He regretted not interrupting the meeting. But it would mean that he would be worrying Giotto so much he wouldn't be able to conduct the meeting properly and he wouldn't want himself to be the root of Giotto's frequent worries and concerns. He felt like he was gambling on his luck and Giotto's trust in him that he wouldn't run into danger. He wanted to go back. But he couldn't.

''Make your choice. It's either your friends or Giotto.'' Ganzy said in a slightly gentle and distant tone. ''You can only have one. It's in your destiny. Fate.''

Tsuna gulped down a somewhat thick volume of saliva.

And he felt like he just made the worst decision he did up till now in his life.

o0o

Some twigs snapped at the base of Tsuna's shoes and the crunching of fallen leaves and slightly dirtied snow echoed with the cricket's sounds, like they were calling out to each other. Nature's symphony is still the most peaceful music of all times.

''Are we going to reach?'' Tsuna asked tiredly, ducking his head yet again underneath a low branch. They had gone a long way from the school, and to go back on foot would take half an hour.

''Almost.'' Ganzy said without turning behind, focusing on what's in front.

''Okay.'' And he almost fell over on his face over a large root that had grown out onto the land surface.

A small white building like the layer of snow covering the land around it came into view, most of it blocked by the thick trunks of the forest but still visible enough to tell that it's a building, small and simple. Is it really a base?

''We are here.'' Ganzy said and pull aside a blanket of willow leaves, with small bits of snow stuck to it, strung from a web of branches between two inconspicuous young trees that wouldn't have been noticeable to Tsuna if Ganzy didn't try to move it from its stationary position.

The white building melted like hot chocolate in Tsuna's vision and became a large building occupying much of the empty snowy space on land, almost similar to the Vongola's Italy Base if not for the fact that it didn't have the front garden and a yard, just a building itself with two floors. An alarming loud roar suddenly erupted after the illusion was dispelled. Tsuna flinched.

''Illusions.'' Ganzy answered without Tsuna even asking.

''Oh.'' Tsuna said, his mouth open in a small 'O'. Just like how Daemon set up an illusionary forest to trap unwanted enemies, they used an illusionary small house purposely set to be unnoticeable by the mind.

His eyes travelled from the seemingly empty base to the source of the roaring sounds to find a waterfall, probably around three stories tall flowing down the wet rocks. The water is crystal clear and free of any mineral which gave it its beautiful clear blue reflection in the afternoon sun, shinning picturesquely in the greenery. This waterfall would probably not be here anymore when he goes back to the future. And it was so beautiful too. Tsuna saw a flash of Giotto's smiling face in his mind. He shook it off his mind.

''Ganzy-chan?'' Sepira's sweet tinkling voice was heard. Tsuna and Ganzy stepped out of the forest onto the land stripped of vegetation to find Sepira sitting on a wooden bench which faced the waterfall behind the base. Her back was facing the two, but her head is turned over her shoulder, revealing both her dark blue orbs and the small orange tattoo on her right cheek. Her signature mushroom hat tipped to the side with her head movement, like it was going to fall.

''I didn't expect to find myself back here again so soon.'' Ganzy replied with a tint of coldness, and pointed to Tsuna. ''It's a drag, but I was asked to.''

''Tsuna-chan? I know you would have come sooner or later. Come, sit down. Ganzy-chan as well.'' Sepira smiled radiantly, her straight white teeth gleaming in the golden light.

''You knew?'' Tsuna asked, and sat down on the wooden bench where Sepira slid to the side to allow space for a teenager and a baby to sit.

''I can see the future, you should know that.'' Sepira's eyes fell in their radiance but still smiling, her eyebrows inched towards the middle of her head slightly.

''How far can you actually see into the future?'' Tsuna asked.

''Depending on what are you talking about, the laws of space and time is rather complicated, so it would be difficult to determine my power to read the future. The best I have seen before would be your time. But other times it would mostly happen within one week's time from the moment I seen it and it comes randomly. It's not within my control to see whenever I want to. It's not omnipotent you see.'' Sepira launched into an explanation while staring at the waterfall, the roaring sound filling their ears when the silence suddenly fell.

''I see…'' Tsuna said hesitantly.

''Do you know about the story of when the Acrobaleno are born?'' Sepira suddenly quested.

''Yes.'' Tsuna's eye widen into large brown eyes which could be deemed as against the natural human-able eye size.

''You know?'' Ganzy asked, disbelieved. His head shot up to Tsuna's one and Tsuna nodded in response. ''How about you explain it to me?'' His eyes narrowed.

''The Acrobaleno are the seven strongest babies in the world, cursed by Checker Face to protect the pacifiers which are part of the world's treasure, Tri-Ni-Set.'' It was a really brief summary, but it would be good enough. He shouldn't reveal how much he really knew.

''How did you know about Checker Face? Who are you?'' Ganzy asked with shock and wariness mixed in his eyes' expression.

''I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' Tsuna replied.

''I obviously know that don't I?'' Ganzy rolled his eyes. ''But, you smell different from normal humans. I do have a peculiar sense of smell. You smell similar to Sepira, but subtly different.'' Ganzy said, his large brown eyes narrowing slightly.

''You aren't human.'' He concluded successfully.

Tsuna's heart skipped a few beats. He hoped it didn't show on his face. Tsuna's smile faltered a little.

''Amazing as ever, Ganzy-chan.'' Sepira said softly and stroked Ganzy's white hair.

''Your white hair is as soft as ever.'' She remarked.

''Wh-What! Don't avert the topic!'' Ganzy blushed feverently. His expression flustered and his body movements were randomized and weird as he tried to avoid the eyes on him. He flared his little arms up in the air, shoving Serpira's hands away, and finally caught himself and settled back into his previous position.

''So…'' Ganzy started tensely, as though short on breath. ''What are you in actual fact?''

Should he tell?

''I-I…'' Tsuna hesitated. He was warned by Giotto not to tell anyone about his history and Tsuna could understand that. He would be killed for sure.

''Tsuna-chan, what did you come here for? Seeing as you are in your… uniform?'' Sepira interrupted, her words cutting clean across the uncomfortable silence growing in the tension and her expression turned one of confusion.

''Ahh, this is my casual wear, but I wear it to school.'' Tsuna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Hey!'' Ganzy shouted, folding his arms disapprovingly.

''Sorry, Ganzy-chan. I will tell you everything when its time.'' Sepira clapped her hands together and closed an eye, the other locking straight into Ganzy's eyes, pleadingly. ''Don't tell the others.''

''Well… Okay.'' Ganzy finally said after looking into Sepira's earnest eyes. ''I will be going now, I have matters to settle to.'' Ganzy turned to Tsuna. ''Don't be gone for too long, you only have ten minutes to talk before Giotto ends his meeting and also time to run back.'' Ganzy brushed his fingers on the willow leaves, pausing there when he cracked opened the illusionary gate. ''Bye.''

''Bye!'' Sepira and Tsuna waved back.

''He's a really nice guy, but he's really shy too.'' Sepira said and handed Tsuna a cookie in the shape of stars. ''A tsundere.''

''Really different from the Storm Acrobaleno in my period.'' Tsuna gabbed and smiled into his cookie and took a small bite. It's soft on the inside but crunchy on the outside. Taste like chocolate.

''Of course, everyone's different.'' Sepira said and bit into another cookie herself. ''I baked them myself.'' She added as an after note.

''That's amazing! This is really delicious! Like Giotto…'' Tsuna's voice trailed to a standstill at the end, and he held an expression like a thief found red-handed.

''Giotto? Ahh…'' Sepira's smile spread wider and her eyes go dazed, as though recalling old, fond memories in her head.

''Indeed…'' Tsuna shook his head and glanced down at another cookie offered to him. He took it gratefully. He was starving since it was lunchtime. Sepira apparently knew that.

''There was this time, when we had to bake for our classmate's birthday in Middle School. Cozart, G, Giotto and I were debating on what flavour of cake we had to use. Giotto ended up suggesting mixing all the flavours together, and guess what?''

''?'' Tsuna looked up at Sepira, curious.

''He blew up the entire kitchen of course.'' Sepira said with a mock poker face, imitating Giotto.

''Hahahah!'' Tsuna's guilt wore off when Sepira started talking.

''He went around the streets yesterday when he was cooking dinner halfway through because the chicken ran away from him.'' Tsuna tried a serious voice but his slightly high-pitched voice wasn't helping.

''The chicken did? And he went around like a mad-man trying to slaughter everyone right?'' Sepira guessed while holding back a burst of laughter.

''He went and bought another one because he got tired of chasing the chicken. The owner laughed at him since he was covered in chicken feathers.''

''At least we proved that something other than light is faster than him.'' Sepira jested jokingly and Tsuna immediately agreed with a few shakes of his head, his head nodding as much as he could without affecting the cookie in his mouth.

''He can probably walk on the moon if we wanted him to.''

''If you asked him to eat all the cakes in the world, he would be more than happy.''

''We would all be surviving on eating grasses by now if he did that.'' Tsuna smiled. Sepira giggled.

''Okay, jokes aside for now. '' Sepira face turned serious.

''What did you come here for?'' She asked.

''How do I get back to my time?''

o0o

**I finally finished this! It took me a while to try to type this out. I didn't want to introduce all the Acrobaleno at one go, so I introduced Ganzy, the Storm Acrobaleno first. Do you think Tsuna would go back to the future? Food for thought!**

**Please review! It would help me out a lot and gives me more motivation to write! :3 **

**To clarify some stuff:**

**As for the Varia, they aren't yet an assassin group, just freelance assassins for fighting. They normally skipped the M.T lessons since they found it useless, and they only attend school on certain days since they needed to carry out missions for the Mafia.**

**Alaude is the vice president of the University section. Giotto is the President of the High School section. G is the Secretary of the High School Section. The rest would be revealed later on.**

**Tsuna's crossover class consist of many characters of different ages.**

**o0o**

**Nera Assassina, **haha, Ciel Phantomhive XD One of many of my favourite characters. Gayness… I don't know either, but it is not a bad thing yeah. Haha, I love cakes too :3 I would join that group if I could to.

**Pure Red Crane, **erm, no. It's only one chapter, unless you guys want me to make another Crossover chapter, if not I doubt I will. I really enjoy writing Crossover though haha.

**Dumti, **haha, can you tell that Giotto is my favourite KHR character? :D They are my favourite characters too!

**MegaAnimeFreako, ** I would be working on probably making one of Tsuna's guardians to come to the past. Thanks a lot :) It's still in progress yeah.

**Redthorn13, **hmm… It's actually the past though. But I may write them if I find the opportunity to do so.

**Thelittlesky, **haha, relax. Tsuna wouldn't turn Yandere any time soon XD

**Anisthasia, **YES UPDATE LOL


	14. Chapter 14

I thank NeraAssassina, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank almakarma18, khr1410, CrimsonFeather24544, Chrome-chanXTsuna, Nera Assassina, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, KittyKitty101, Yanffit Ul, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo,shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemanneuin, Lonesome Personified, 14, Finrando, TheRedSquare, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, Kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, akafuri412, sharp1e, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, theskythatshinesbright, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :D

I thank almakarma18, 07Eve, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, bunnykins15, KittyKitty101, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, DeathGirl-chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Silent,Snow14, happytth, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, Gallifreyan Annihilator Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :3

**So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the lack of innovation for the chapter name. Forgive me if I made any mistakes in my story.**

**Please review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise accordingly to the story progress.

Chapter 14: Dire

Reader's POV

''No, I can't do that.'' Sepira said, gently yet definite. She tore her gaze away from the waterfall to focus them on Tsuna through both her blue eyes much similar to Tsuna's own ones.

''Why?'' Tsuna tried to steady his voice, but it sounded choked on the way out.

''I can't let you go back.'' Sepira lowered her gaze onto the chair they were sitting on, and then on the flowers growing in the wild grass in front of them.

''Why?'' Tsuna demanded, with more ferocity, but it still sounded more like a question.

''I bet Giotto didn't tell you anything. He's really too overprotective.'' Sepira said with a sigh, the corner of her lips tugging down.

''Tell me what?'' Tsuna asked. This was the third question and yet he didn't receive an answer.

''In a few days' time, you will not be a normal human.'' Sepira spoke with a serious voice, slightly hesitant. ''I'm sure he didn't want to tell you, but it would be better if you know.''

''Not a normal human? In a few days' time? But, know I'm a half vampire, so why would it really matter?''

''… If only you have Giotto's brain…''

''What?''

''Nothing!'' Sepira quickly said, waving her hands in front of her.

''Okay…'' Tsuna said suspiciously, but quickly shook it off. ''What do you mean?''

''I will let Giotto do the explanation. It's his choice, whether to tell you the entire truth or to deny you of it, to let you live…perhaps as a normal human longer.''

''?''

''If you were to know… Your world would be very different. You wouldn't be Tsuna anymore.''

Sepira straightened her back and fixed Tsuna with a stern gaze.

''You would be Tsunayoshi Vongola.''

o0o

Tsuna took his steps slowly and carefully through the forest, wadding and weaving through the greenery and then a random stray broken branch appeared out of nowhere and cut his arm.

''Ouch.'' Tsuna yelped. He held his hand up to examine the bleeding. He stopped under a sunny spot where the late afternoon sun shone through a gap in the canopy of trees.

It was bleeding, but just a small cut. His blood was a really dark red, much darker than normal, glowing gloomily in the orange sun light. If it was yesterday, Tsuna would have thought otherwise that his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But no, it wasn't yesterday. It is today.

Vampire blood.

One drip of the shadowy dark blood dripped to the ground and landed onto an innocent grass blade. The grass blade immediately turned black like it was burned, just in a more environment-friendly manner. Tsuna cringed.

''I wonder…'' Tsuna looked at the wound again. Huh? Tsuna rubbed his eyes again, afraid that his eyes were really playing tricks on him. He wasn't wrong. It wasn't bleeding anymore, instead, the cut is already closing up, and new skin is being formed over the wound.

Tsuna laughed humourlessly and continued treading through the dimly lit forest.

''How am I going to explain this?'' He let his hand dropped to his side.

He reached the end of the forest path, and the sound of bells and wooden wheels rolling over rough ground filled his ears. He could hear what everyone was talking about, clearly, even if they were whispering. But he couldn't hear what Sepira said just before. What did it mean?

Somebody shouted from a distance. To others, it wasn't anything and just a part of an everyday nuisance noise. But to Tsuna, it hurt, a lot, like he was being punched on the ear. He clapped his hands on his ears and ran like his life depended on it.

'I want to run away.'

His footsteps felt heavy, his brain felt like it was being submerged in water. He couldn't think straight. He squint his eyes shut and pressed harder on his ears. His heart beat wildly against his ribs, moving in time with his feet, 1,2,1,2 in a quick tempo frantic dance. He could feel his heart beating everywhere in his body, surging a heat throughout his veins to every single cell in his body.

He continued to run through strange, unfamiliar landscape, shoving past and avoiding as much as the people who looked at him with strange eyes. He didn't stop to look back. Adrenaline was pumping through him like an addictive drug.

The scenery passed by him in a blurry flash.

'Where am I running to?' Tsuna wondered as he just let his legs go on auto mode, moving in whichever his Hyper Intuition told him to.

He couldn't stop. He doesn't want to stop.

Sure, it sounded cool when somebody told you that you are a vampire. But realistically, no. To be different and a creature feared by everyone wasn't something cool. He was inhuman. He could go berserk any moment and kill someone.

I'm scared.

Giotto.

Tsuna gasped and felt his saliva stuck in his throat. He forcefully stopped his legs from going any further and coughed violently, holding his balance against a tree. After a few more seconds of coughing, he felt his airway cleared and he could breathe properly again. His breathing came ragged and rough. Tsuna continued to pant slightly, sweat dripping down the side of his head. He rubbed his bottom lips with his fist.

He slid down the tree bark, his back against the wooden nature. He took an evaluative look at his environment. He was in an unfamiliar region, but he was certain he was still in Namimori. The scenery didn't change a lot, but it was still different. He didn't know those shops lining the street. He didn't know the people bustling around. He didn't know this place.

A bunch of silver hair caught his eyes. It glowed, bright with a warm orange, among the people. The silver hair bobbed among the crowd almost like a drowning person in the midst of a water body. And the face came into view.

It was just G. The silver hair became pink in an instant when he realised it, and Tsuna felt disappointment slapped him in the face.

This is reality, what were you expecting, you idiot.

''Tsuna!'' G hurriedly rushed over after a cry of acknowledgement at the bent over brunette leaning against the tree.

''What?!'' A frantic yelp soon followed after G. The golden hair was shining brightly with its own light even among some of the blond foreigners on the street. The crowd stared at them, some curious, some scared, some fangirling, creating a drool pool and et cetera.

''WHERE DID YOU GO!? WE COMBED THE ENTIRE STREET AND SCHOOL BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!'' G immediately launched into a shout that shocked both the crowd and he himself. He immediately stopped himself and blushed lightly. Tsuna felt like melting into the tree behind him like a chameleon. G slot his fingers into his pocket and forced a smoke into his mouth, banging it against his front teeth than into the buccal cavity.

''Where did you go, Tsuna?'' Giotto demanded in an even louder voice. ''We were so worried that you had been kidnapped by an enemy!''

''Giotto, G… I'm sorry for making you both worried…'' Tsuna picked himself up, feeling his adrenaline wore off at the sight of the two. Their presence made him feel warm again. He didn't notice it when he ran, but he realized there was coldness somewhere in his heart. When was it there? Then he noticed that he was only running to make him feel warmer, even if a little; make him feel like a whole. The void was scary, like a bitter cold climate, with no one but himself and the cruelly white landscape in sight.

But just the sight of them, was able to make him feel warmer, like a human, instead of the bitter cold piercing his soul. The warmth coursed through him, and his heart felt light and free of the tonnes- heavy burden he was carrying.

He felt warm, hot moisture in his eyes and his sight turned blurry.

''Wah! D-Don't cry! I'm sorry that I shouted at you!'' G turned pink and flabbergasted. His movements weren't coordinated and robotic.

Tsuna's eyes widen and he quickly rubbed away the tears dripping from his eyes.

''G could never stand it when someone cries in front of him.'' Giotto laughed lightly and lightly caress Tsuna's cheek to rub away the tear stain Tsuna neglected to wipe away.

''Very G-like.'' Tsuna laughed.

''Tsuna... I don't know how to explain it, but you looked… different?'' G said slowly, after pulling himself together, fiddling with the mental dictionary in his head. Tsuna realized that G had also started to call him Tsuna instead of Tsunayoshi.

''Yeah, indeed…'' Giotto said absently-mindly, and placed a soft hand on Tsuna's head.

'His fingers feel cold.' Tsuna thought and resisted wincing.

''Hmm…'' Giotto mused.

''Come on, it's already dinner time. Let's go home.'' G said.

Tsuna took Giotto's and G's hand in each of his and dragged them into the orange horizon, into the street.

''Let's go!'' Tsuna turned back and flashed a smile at the two.

The two returned him with one as well as they were dragged along by the brunette.

o0o

''So…'' G began deliberately and tossed the smoke on the floor and extinguished it with his shoes.

''Tsuna.'' Giotto ran frustrated fingers through his hair and messed his fringe up.

Tears threatened to well in Tsuna's eyes again.

''No! Don't cry please.'' G half begged, half exasperatedly.

''Where are we?'' The three of them asked in unison, which was followed by cricket sounds, and somewhere, a distant crow croaked something which sounded like 'Baka!'

o0o

''Seriously, it took us thrice the time to get back.'' G rolled his eyes and stabbed at the meat with his fork, bypassing the pizzas.

''At least you came back.'' Asari said, smiling.

''If only G didn't come back.'' Lampo stuck a small piece of the meat into his mouth with his fork and left it inside, pouting his mouth.

''What was that you brat?'' G shouted and pointed at Lampo with his fork dripping with meat juice onto the table.

''I didn't say anything.'' Lampo denied and bit the meat off G's fork after swallowing the one in his mouth. ''And I'm not a brat.''

''I have sharp ears mind you. And you are one.'' G let it go and took a piece of pizza with his fingers. Lampo stuck his tongue at G, and almost pissed G to boiling point.

''Oh, Giotto, didn't I left you a note telling you I went to Sepira's house on your desk?'' Tsuna asked, looking at Giotto, already used to the bickering between the Storm and Lightning guardians like an everyday scene. It literally was either ways.

''Note?'' Giotto's eyes travelled to look upwards in the left direction, recalling. ''Nope, I didn't see any.''

''That's weird… I made sure to leave in a place I'm sure you can see.'' Tsuna scratched his head, puzzled.

''The wind maybe?'' Giotto suggested helpfully.

''That's impossible… I used the paper weight on your table to make sure it wouldn't fly off.''

''Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. We found you, and that's the important thing.''

Tsuna blushed a deep red and silently bit off a chunk of the cheesy pizza. The whole dinner was quiet with everyone's mouth stuffed with the delicious pizza and meat dishes. On another note, not really. G and Lampo was jumping at each other's throat and were chased outside the room by Giotto.

''Giotto, can I take a walk in the garden later on?'' Tsuna asked after finishing the last of the mouth-watering pizza. The pineapple sour taste and the sweet onions after taste still lingered in his mouth after the cheesy slice melted down his gullet.

''Well… Sure?'' Giotto raised a curious eyebrow. ''Do you need me to go with you?''

''Nope, I'm fine by myself.''

''Don't stay for too long. The weather is unpredictable.''

''Tsuna, take my coat. It will be cold.'' G said.

''Okay.''

''Nufufu, shou-'' Daemon started with a devious smirk on his face.

''No you don't.'' G cut in and stuffed the last piece of the pizza from his plate into Daemon's mouth. ''Eat the pizza, they are delicious.''

''Mfm! Dmafm ymou!''Daemon shouted at G with a muffled voice.

Tsuna closed the dining room door behind him, leaving the entire ruckus behind and made his way through the entrance hall.

''They really are like my family, as what G commented in the future during the inheritance trial.'' Tsuna remarked and opened the large wooden door and immediately felt the cold spiked through his skin and into the marrows of his bones, the night cool breeze hit him squarely in the face. He shivered and slammed the door shut.

''I forgot about the coat.'' Tsuna grabbed G's coat from the hanger and felt the warmth of his numb body again. Tsuna breathed out and felt this childish impulse to poke at the small cloud formed from his breath.

He caught himself and stepped out of the house into a snowy forest. It wasn't snowing but it's cold. Tsuna breathed warm air onto his hand, feeling the relief spread through his entire hands and rubbed his palms against each other, warming himself with friction heat.

He slots his hands into the coat pocket and walked down the path where the snow was shovelled out of the narrow path into the front yard and a garden.

The garden was similar to the one in Italy where Tsuna landed when he arrived in the past, but significantly smaller in size. A flower bed of pretty white roses decorated the majority of the garden, the rest were a rainbow of different flowers, but they all looked the same this late at night and covered with a thin layer of snow.

''It's amazing how the flowers can still survive in the winter. Daemon's illusions?'' Tsuna walked to the garden and squat down to take a better look at the flowers. He took the candle that was protected in a dome shaped glass closer to the white roses.

''It's beautiful.'' Tsuna commented and tickled the base of the flower petals.

The reason why Tsuna wanted to see the garden was because he wanted to at least see the world the next few days with his human eyes, and the first would be the garden with its exquisite white roses.

They were Giotto's favourites.

He sat down on the stone path and placed his candle on the floor. He wrapped his hands around his knees which he hugged close to his chest.

Ever since Tsuna came to this world, his life was thrown 180 degrees. He met Giotto. He met a lot of people. He found out a lot of things about Giotto.

Giotto was warm, sweet, and childish yet matured at times. He likes white roses and has this crazy obsession with cakes. He is smart, but he failed terribly at cooking. He have a horde of crazy fan girls after him every day. He's responsible, but he sometimes acts on a whim so it ends up that G had to always give in to him and go along with his crazy antics. But G didn't look like he hated it; on the contrary, he seemed to enjoy his times with Giotto. Giotto wasn't one to let someone he doesn't trust near him at all, he doesn't like to interact with others a lot, but he was forced to mostly because of his popularity, looks and status.

The Giotto he knew was rather different from how Tsuna imagined him to be. He thought Giotto to be more of this, you know, perfect being, but no matter what, there exists no perfect being in this world. The definition of a perfect being varied with every individual and thus, there really isn't any perfect being.

That is reality.

'What am I going to do when my vampire blood awaken?' Tsuna thought and absently mindly tore a white rose from its stalk.

''Oh no! I plucked the flower…'' Tsuna quickly tried to poke the flower back to its spots but of course, it wouldn't stick back. And no Mr Super Glue to the rescue.

Tsuna brushed aside some of the flowers to pluck out the stalk because it looked ugly without its beautiful flower heart.

His fingers hit something hard. No, that isn't the flower bed or the flowers. If not, what was it?!

Tsuna held back his shriek with a mountainful of effort.

Tsuna recoiled his fingers and held it close to his chest, backing away from the flower bed.

He saw a gentle stir in the midst of the white roses and his heart almost jumped to his throat, palpitating rapidly in his throat.

''Gyaaa!'' Tsuna shrieked shrilly when something silvery white appeared among the white flowers. ''GHOST!'' Tsuna zoomed back into the house and slammed the door with a sharp thud.

''What is it…?'' Asari rubbed his eyes sleepily and walked dreamily into the entrance hall and plopped down onto the couch.

''You better have a damn good reason that I had to leave my work halfway.'' Daemon folded his arms across his chest.

''Tch, ghost don't exist.'' G clucked his tongue disapprovingly and leaned back into the couch.

''You can't prove they don't exist.'' Giotto said purposefully.

''G-G-Gh—Gho-st?!'' Lampo pulled onto Knuckle's priest robes, scurrying behind the dazed Knuckle, even the chatter of his teeth was so loud, you can hear it from miles away and his limbs were shaking uncontrollably, he looked close to tears already.

''Ghost isn't a problem! I can punch them!'' Knuckle punched a fist into the air.

''Dude, you can't just 'punch' a ghost.'' G told Knuckle while putting on an face with two thin lines for the eyes and a small dot for the mouth. You get what I'm trying to say? (This, -.-)

''EHH! You don't know if you never try!'' Knuckle punched a few more times into invisible enemies.

''…'' G banged his head on the wall, literally.

''That's not what we should be worried about. Tsuna, how did the ghost look like?'' Giotto asked gently and stepped in front of Alaude who still wore his trench coat. Tsuna wondered if he Alaude never wore anything other than the trench coat.

''It's… white.'' Tsuna said with a serious ashen white face.

''Okay…'' Giotto forced out from the back of his throat, breaking the awkward silence. ''Let's take a look at this... 'white' ghost.''

''Okay.'' Every one forcefully said and took their winter coat from the coat hanger and left the house.

'Did I say something wrong?' Tsuna asked himself.

''Where did you see the ghost?'' Giotto asked as Tsuna lead the way to the white rose bush.

''Eh… The white rose bushes.'' Tsuna said.

''Tsuna.'' Giotto placed both his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks and spun him around. ''Are you sure the 'white' thing isn't just a flower?''

''…'' Tsuna sweat dropped. ''I think it's a ghost… I didn't see properly.''

''And ran off.'' Daemon finished what Tsuna purposely left out.

''…'' Tsuna glared at Daemon, who shrugged it off.

''Okay… Let's just make sure it isn't a ghost and go back.'' Giotto said and lightly pushed Tsuna in front.

They reached the white roses flower bed, and it was completely still, Giotto held up his candle lantern to allow its dim glow to reach the majority of the flower bed.

''See, ghost doesn't exist.'' G folded his arms again and smirked triumphantly.

''Sorry… It's probabl-''

The flower rustled eerily in the silent night.

''GGYAAAAAA!'' Lampo screamed and jumped onto Knuckle and hung from his shoulders like a Koala bear on a tree branch.

''Stop! Don't scream!'' Tsuna clasped his ears painfully.

''Eurrrrrggghhhhhh.'' A low sexy monster-like voice have appeared! and groaned from the bushes. Lampo's body fell limp against Knuckle's body and foaming bubbles.

''Geehh!''Tsuna zoomed to the back of Giotto and tugged on Giotto's coat.

''Oh my…'' Giotto said and backed off a little.

Unable to stand it, Alaude walked forward, pushing Asari and Giotto out of the way and stepped on the gravel path lining the side of the flower bed, plunged his hand into the midst of the thorny flowers which earned a gasp from his audience and pulled out a white-haired head.

''GAAAAHHH A CORPSE!" Tsuna screamed and retreated further behind Giotto, averting his eyes from the head.

''Don't grab my head!" A rebellious voice snapped and grabbed at Alaude, but the hands were far too short to even scratch Alaude.

''That voice…'' Tsuna listened much closely, and pinched his cheeks. This wasn't just another of his dream, an illusion, imagination right? It was real right?

Giotto held the light closer to the white haired body.

A pair of emerald green eyes came into view with his signature scowl on his face.

He tried to claw at Alaude's hands but he was already dropped back into the thorny bushes, earning a good few groans of pain from the hot-headed teen.

''Gokudera!'' Tsuna cried out, relieved that it wasn't his imagination. He ran forward, and helped the groaning figure out of the bushes who have sustained a few cuts here and there on his face. He wore a crumpled white shirt and black pants which camouflaged nicely into the white roses bushes at night.

''Ju-Juudaime!?'' Gokudera stammered wildly, his eyes growing wider and wider each second he looked into Tsuna's relieved face. Tsuna hugged Gokudera tightly, hot, fat tears streaming down his face. Nobody noticed the twitch in Giotto's poker face.

''At least this time Giannini did well on the machine…'' Gokudera said under his breath and placed an awkward hand onto the small of Tsuna's back.

''Juudaime?'' A few voices asked curiously, their eyebrows almost disappearing behind their fringes. ''And who is he, Tsuna?''

''Ehh…'' Tsuna let go of Gokudera and helped him up. ''We will explain inside. He feels really cold.''

''Hey, can I punc-?'' Knuckle asked innocently.

''No.'' G snapped.

''What you bastard!'' Gokudera struggled against Tsuna's grip on him to pummel the boxer.

''Bastard? What's that?'' Giotto asked.

''No…''

o0o

''So… He's your friend… From Italy.'' Giotto mused. ''Gokudera Hayato was it?''

''That's right.'' From Gokudera's look of bewilderment, he probably recognized most of them from the inheritance trial; he swept his stern glare between each of them, one which lingered the longest on G. He stared long and hard, which G returned with the same favour.

''They looked… similar?'' Daemon's eyebrows bent downwards, making his sharp blue eyes even more razor-like than usual at the two glaring daggers at each other.

''N-No! It's just your imagination.'' Tsuna waved and grabbed at Gokudera to get him away from the staring contest which was brewing an awkward atmosphere into the entrance hall. Gokudera reluctantly looked away, but not without a final death glare at the red-head.

''Brat.'' G rolled his eyes.

''Bastard.'' Gokudera retorted.

''Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna sighed loudly.

''O-okay, Juudaime.'' Gokudera forced himself to focus on the coffee table in front of him.

''Gokudera-kun, how is everyone?''

''Not good. I came here by Giannini's machine, because we are in serious trouble.'' Gokudera looked up to fix Tsuna with a serious glare.

''Serious trouble?'' Tsuna asked, and felt a sense of doom hit him.

''An enemy family caught wind of you missing, so they invaded the territory, and the HQ was destroyed.''

o0o

And so… I made Gokudera came to the past, but it went wrong. I ended up making the story twist this way… But if I had to make Gokudera stay in the past longer, there will be more filler chapters so I decided to just go into the main storyline.

Hey, I'm just curious, but can you guys actually guess where am I from?

o0o

**Anisthasia, ***Hugs back* Haha sure thing! :)

**Ilover145, **haha, he's not going Yandere anytime soon yet anyway. Lol really? I didn't really notice that but I guess so? :D

**Nera Assassina, **lol time paradoxes… Hmm that could be something… RAVELADSHSBSNEHEE. I DIE.? Lol XD


	15. Chapter 15

I thank Rue Emiko kom, NeraAssassina, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Uwaaah, 27, kiragoldenslayer, Kage2118, Narqissa, Rue Emiko Kom, , almakarma18, khr1410, CrimsonFeather24544, Chrome-chanXTsuna, Nera Assassina, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, KittyKitty101, Yanffit Ul, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo,shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemanneuin, Lonesome Personified, 14, Finrando, TheRedSquare, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, Kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, akafuri412, sharp1e, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, theskythatshinesbright, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :D

I thank TsukihanaYUE, cheLmay, Adelia-chan22, Devil-O-Angel, Rue Emiko kom, kazuri-yuko98, almakarma18, 07Eve, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, bunnykins15, KittyKitty101, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, DeathGirl-chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Silent,Snow14, happytth, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, Gallifreyan Annihilator Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :3

I'm sorry if I missed out your name or misspelled it.

**Ohoho, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, I spent a few hours on it. :D It took longer to write, but this chapter by far was the nicest to write.**

Please review! :) it would help me a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise accordingly to the story progress.

Chapter 15: Choice

Reader's POV

''What!?'' Tsuna's voice cracked at the pitch he was using and he stood up at the count of a millisecond, the chair pushed behind and abandoned with a screech.

''Are they okay? Especially Lambo! He's only 5! Why did he have to go through all this…'' Tsuna's face grew a few more wrinkles and had eyes that looked like they had seen the world ended and he was the one who witnessed everything. He squeezed his fingers painfully into Gokudera's shoulders. Tsuna looked down at the floor, unaware of the shoulder injury Gokudera suffered. Gokudera resisted the urge to pull away with great effort.

''Mukuro actually helped us escape,'' Gokudera's face was comically irritated when he said that, his voice shaking. ''And Hibari went charging off at the enemy in a pissed off mood, so I doubt the enemy can actually live to see tomorrow...''

Tsuna's weight in his heart lighten considerably, but some parts were still intact and safe.

''Well, it's Hibari-san after all.'' Tsuna said with a little pride swelling within him. ''No that's not the point here! Is everyone okay?''

''I guess? We are all separated, but they should be fine. I'm with the stupid cow and I-Pin since they were the first people I could grab while running away.''

Gokudera bit his bottom lip.

''I'm sorry I have failed you as your right hand man!'' Gokudera dived his forehead into the floor, shocking everyone present, kneeing down to the person he respected the most. ''I can only run away with my tail between my le-''

''No, Gokudera.'' Tsuna reprimanded sternly. ''If you had went back, we wouldn't be able to enjoy the fireworks together, isn't that right? I have told you before. What's more important is your life, not your pride. Please Gokudera-kun.''

''Juudaime…'' Gokudera looked up and said, touched and tears of joy brimming full in his emerald eyes.

Tsuna smiled, satisfied.

''Reborn was saying that we should use Giannini time machine to find you so th-'' Gokudera continued explaining as he stood up.

''Wait, what? How did you guys know I was in the past?''

''Vongola Primo told us.'' Gokudera said and looked at the gold-haired bystander pointedly.

''Huh? Me? What?'' And suddenly everyone's eyes were trained on Giotto. Giotto felt like a little rabbit encircled by a pack of wild wolves. Giotto's Adam Apple bobbed up and down and broke out in cold sweat. ''I don't know?!''

''You bastard! You kidnapped Juudaime and you don't know!?'' Gokudera shouted impiously, raised his fist menacingly, and took a right leg forward. His crankiness was reaching its maximum point and he needed to vent it out, get it out of his system…

''No Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna shouted tiredly.

''Huh? When did I kidnap Tsuna!? Why would I kidnap him for?'' Giotto retorted logically and indignantly at the accusation pointed at him.

''Gokudera-san, he really doesn't know.'' Sepira suddenly appeared out of thin air as always and put out a delicate hand to pull Gokudera's fist back. Sepira may look as weak as how her fragile and petite body presented, but she was strong as a bull to be able to stop Gokudera.

''Who the hell are you?'' Gokudera asked with a none-too-polite tone.

''I'm a girl of course,'' Sepira replied with a scathingly sweet smile.

''Bastard…'' Gokudera muttered, finding it hard to fight down the ballistic creature in him. What's barely keeping him at bay was Tsuna's hands desperately dragging him backwards with every step he took forward.

''Calm down, Gokudera!'' Tsuna beseeched, his hands growing weary from the strength executed to bind Gokudera who was raging mad on his period down.

Gokudera took a deep breath. What did the anger management course he was forced to go told him to do at times like this? Oh yeah. Suck it in. Hold it in. Swallow it down. Gone like the wind.

''Juudaime, please return to the future! We need you.'' Gokudera's calm attention once again returned to Tsuna again.

''Return to the future?'' The others shouted in unison, a look of utter disbelief crossing their face.

''Return?'' Tsuna stuttered on his words, almost biting his tongue. ''To the future?''

He could return to the future.

He felt his heart flutter.

But there was this invisible boulder on his chest Tsuna didn't notice before. It felt suffocating, breathless, compacted.

Nobody saw the dark look of horror crossed Giotto's face.

''If he did, the pact he made with the God of Time would be broken because he hadn't fulfil his purpose here.'' Sepira said in a much hesitant and unwilling tone.

''Purpose?'' Tsuna quested.

''To prevent… '' A dramatic hiatus here as Sepira took a deep breath. And drum rolls please. ''To prevent the past Vongola family from its predicted destruction.''

''What? Destruction? Sepira what are you saying!'' Giotto shouted, without twisting his facial expressions too much at the shock.

''I remembered!'' Tsuna's eyes widen to an impossible size, the glow of epiphany evident in them. ''How I came to the past! I light my ring at the Vongola emblem-''

''And that would be the Time Tunnel.'' Sepira cut in.

''-And then I saw Giotto right before I travelled here.'' Tsuna continued.

''Me-'' Giotto started, attempting to prove he didn't.

''Older version.'' Tsuna added.

''Oh.'' Giotto blinked like an owl, before it sunk in.

''And he told us that Juudaime would be helping the Primo Family and disappeared.'' Gokudera finished.

''What?'' Giotto barely registered anything being thrown at him in such huge piles of information. His brain should had been used to processing complex information like this, but today it seemed to have turn rusty and old. Everything had seemed so absurd, it's almost impossible they even happened. He was the one who dragged Tsuna here, made him abandoned his family (something like that anyway), just to save him and his family?

What absurdne-?

''I will return.'' Tsuna said in a low, throaty voice, like he just swallowed a pack of gravel down. ''My friends are waiting for me. I must go.'' He almost spit the last three words out.

''Juudaime!'' Gokudera said, hugely relieved.

''But, he wouldn't be able to return here anymore.'' Sepira said gently, almost inaudible if not for the dead silence that had followed Tsuna's claim.

''!'' Tsuna's face darken and his eyes flickered, his resolve wavering and balancing on a rocky steep cliff. ''I… .I…'' Tsuna stupidly repeated himself without knowing how to continue on, not knowing what he would have said if he continued, not knowing what he would have done if he had said it, not knowing what he wanted to say.

''It's okay, Tsuna. We can handle things here by ourselves.'' Giotto put on a smile, his eyes curving into two little beams.

_I hope it didn't look too fake. I'm really not too good at this. _

''But-!'' Tsuna tried to bicker, obviously noticing the plastic smile on Giotto's face nobody else can see but the blond in question cut him short.

''You don't belong here, Tsuna.'' Giotto pinched his little finger hidden in his pocket and a sharp pain ached from his finger which was finally able to rid his brain of their rust like hydrochloric acid can do to get them to work properly again.

''You belong to the future, your friends are waiting for you!'' Giotto emphasised on the word 'friends' as he continued. He pinched on his finger harder, now attacking the ring finger as well. His little finger was getting numb already and turned a sickeningly white.

_Please… Don't go!_

''Giotto! But, I-!''

Tsuna's eyes streamed with crystal-clear tears which fall freely to the floor, sniffing and just let his face contort into an undignified sob.

Giotto looked at Tsuna's hand placed by his slender form which was just within his reach.

If he reached out, he could stop him.

Right here, right now.

_Can I be selfish although I think I always had been, if I say I want you to stay here?_

_Grab him!_

Giotto's heart was yelling at him, trying to overpower his brain's calm and logical waves with erratic waves of selfishness and emotions.

_Hurry! Before it's too late! _His heart screamed their insides out at him.

Gokudera held onto Tsuna's hands, and both of them were turning slightly transparent, as though they were just an illusion, a spirit, a ghost, who are moving on to their next life, not a real human being.

Tsuna's horribly tear-stained face shocked Giotto awake. He wants to save his friends, but he wants to stay.

Giotto's hands halted in their path to reach out to the brunette.

'_I have to make a choice._

_He has to make a choice._

_Therefore, I shall make the choice._

_For his sake.'_

''Tsuna, take this white rose! It will be able to help you! '' Giotto threw a white roses encased in a slender glass bottle from within his pocket. Tsuna caught it perfectly, and the glass bottle was turning even more transparent than it should do.

''Gi—''

''GO!'' Giotto screamed, his throat burns like acid and his lungs felt ripped by the impact that he shouted in. He never screamed like that before, not even when his parents dropped dead in front of him. He felt the wetness, symbols of weakness, in his eyes again.

The white rose symbolising purity can help to suppress the vampire blood, a secret passed down the generations of the Vongola Family. Cozart grew a lot around his base too, which was why both of them never showed much vampire traits. It kept both of them safe.

_I hope Tsuna got the meaning._

Tsuna's eyes widen to their fullest and his tears stopped in their treads down his face.

''I will be back for sure.'' He said with firm resolute, with tear tracks still staining his delicate features. Tsuna was the only one who could see through Giotto's charade easily. Tsuna took the glass bottle into a one-handed hug, and nodded with a determined expression.

And the last drop of tear dripped to the floor with a quiet plop as the brunette's figure disappeared along with the hot-headed teen.

Silence hung dead in the air when the room had suddenly became less full than it did just a second ago.

''Giotto…'' G croaked hoarsely, after a suffocating breath which no one dared to break, filled with concern. Sepira stopped him with a light touch on his shoulders.

''I would like to be left alone, please.'' Giotto said, his eyes clouded lightly with melancholy, but had disappeared behind closed eyelids. He didn't want anyone to see him break down because of one person. He looked so pathetic right now, which he figured he pretty much brought on himself.

He knew, he definitely knew that Tsuna would eventually leave him. They belonged to two different worlds which were never supposed to be linked.

_I realised I was being selfish, but I don't want to do any more things I will regret._

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

''Giotto! Run!'' Sepira suddenly screamed, unlike her usual passive and composed persona, she looked like she was witnessing something at a grotesque horror movie.

''Wh-?''

''He's coming! He's coming for your life!'' Sepira shrilled and quickly shoved Giotto to the back of the base. Giotto almost tripped over nothing when he was shoved without knowing what was going to happen, soon.

''Wh-!? Who's coming?!'' Giotto shouted, his neck twisting so he could look to the back.

''LAUDNER!'' Sepira screamed wildly, tears brimming at the rim of her dark blue eyes, threatening to spill any moment, free from their restrains.

''Him? What would he want to kill me?'' Giotto asked, but he still did what Sepira asked him to do. Giotto made sure all his guardians were in front of him before he allowed himself to be pushed forwards. Sepira was the last; shoving everyone forwards before her own self.

''I have no time to explain! Take this!'' Sepira pushed a small black box into Giotto's back coat pocket. ''And escape to Tsuna's passage of time! The passage should still be open for another half hour! Use it when you have gotten very far away, and DON'T LOOK BACK NO MATTER WHAT!'' Sepira screamed out her finality and slammed the back kitchen door shut in their faces.

''Don't die on me, Sepira.'' Giotto tried to make his voice steady when he said that, clenching his fist.

''I promise.'' Sepira said with an inkling of laughter through the door, but it was heard clearly by the seven on the other side of the door who waited for the answer before breaking into a run.

Giotto turned behind when he felt his body turned strangely light, and recognized it as one of Sepira's spell. It was one of her most powerful spells which can block their presence from being detected.

But in exchange for casting it on seven people at one mighty go, her dying will flame would be drained considerably.

''Giotto, why would Laudner try to kill you?'' G shouted as he led the way through the forest.

''I-''

A loud boom like a meteorite had dropped onto earth's surface sounded from the direction where they are running from.

''What was that!''

A horribly sinking feeling etched itself into Giotto's heart, clawing at him with sharp and long nails, perfectly manicured in red.

''I have a bad feeling! We should turn back!'' Giotto shouted over the wind howling in his ear at their running speed, concern lacing heavily on his expressions and words.

''If you turn back, you are going to die.'' Alaude calmly said, looking backwards at Giotto.

''Primo, if you turn back now, you would be wasting her efforts.'' Daemon said matter-of-factly.

''I know, but-'' Giotto argued.

''But what? If you know, run!''

''B-''

''Giotto, I- We are not going to let you die. Our main priority is you, even if it means dragging you to a hell of regret than the hell of death. We don't have enough strength to fight Laudner, and Sepira knows that, that's why she asked you to escape, especially when you are his… target.'' G said with a taut serious face.

Giotto became silent afterwards.

The seven of them ran in uncomfortable silence as they ran away from where loud explosions can be heard with a heavy regretful weight in all their hearts.

''This is stupid.'' Alaude commented all of a sudden, irritancy brewing conspicuously in his words. ''If it was just me, I would have went and fought Laudner myself.''

Giotto could feel the familiar coppery taste in his mouth from him biting his lips.

''Awfully chatty aren't you, Alaude?'' Knuckle said.

''Do you want to die an early death?''

''Not till I wrote a death will.'' Knuckle said.

''Primo, we should be fine now, take out what Sepira-kun gave you.'' Asari said after they could no longer hear the sounds from their base.

''…'' Giotto took out the box hastily stuffed in his pockets and opened the small little thing.

Seven rings lay inside, cushioned by a soft black velvet layer lining the inside of the box. The large hexagonal crystals mounted in the rings were different in each ring, respectively the colours of the rainbows except the orange colour. What replaced the orange crystal was a circular ring instead with a circular crystal in the middle with the Vongola Family ensemble on it, and around its edges were the colours of the other rings. The hoop of the ring was a beautiful, shining silver polished perfectly, swirling around the gem elegantly, almost like a mother cradling its child.

The gems had cravings on the inside as well. The red had a storm, yellow had a sun, green had a lightning, blue had a rain droplet, violet had a cloud, indigo had mist.

The rings glowed softly in its own light, in faint shades of the colour they represented, and the circular ring in the middle of everything glowed orange. The rings looked like they had a life of their own, shining with their own strength.

''Rings?'' Knuckle said puzzedly. ''I can't wear rings since I do boxing.''

''Tacky.'' G commented. ''Skulls are so much nicer.''

''They looked pretty elegant.'' Daemon said.

''Booo! I don't want to wear rings like a girl!'' Lampo grumbled in his tantrum.

''Let's put it on.'' Giotto said, which was the most logical thing to do when you see rings, right?

''But how do we split the rings?'' Asari asked. ''And that ring in the middle.''

''Mmm… I do remember reading somewhere in a book that there are seven colours of the sky, which is exactly the colours found in the rainbow…''

''But what would that help us sort the rings out?''

''Okay.'' Giotto said, as calmly as he could muster because he felt hostile presence approaching, fast, but not fast enough. He prayed hard that Sepira's charm would work.

''Let's just pick the ring you like, and feel… comfortable with.''

''That's too hasty.'' Lampo complained.

''We don't have time, hurry up!''

And everyone picked their rings. Giotto choose last, which was the ring in the middle, the special one.

''We figured you should take the 'special' ring, since you are the boss.'' G said. He fingered the ring with the red gem in his hands. ''I like the storm design best.''

''Not fair! I wanted the red one!'' Lampo grumbled, with the rain ring in his hands. ''I don't like rain!''

''Lampo, do you want to exchange with me? I happen to prefer rain over lightning.'' Asari said kindly and Lampo's face immediately brightened up. They exchanged the rings.

''Nufufu, mist really fits me well.'' Daemon smirked as he took the indigo gem ring in his hands.

''Why did you take the cloud?'' Alaude said as he glared at Knuckle.

''Well, since its dark coloured… I figured it would be easier to hide?''

''Give me that.'' Alaude said coldly and tossed the sun ring into Knuckle's hands. ''You can't lie to me.''

''Alaude, you have always been like this huh? I thought maybe you should have some bright colours like yellow since you always wear dark coloured clothes when you had such nice white hair.''

''That is none of your concern.'' Alaude said brusquely, and held his hand out. Knuckle gave him the cloud ring.

''Let's go!''

''Do you know how to activate this ring or something?''

''…''

''…''

''My intuition is tell-''

''Your intuition, huh?'' A wry smirk hid its way in G's statement.

''No really! What I have to do is light up my flames, like… this.'' Giotto squeezed his inner strength into the ring finger, really hard, his face was turning red. ''How on earth?''

''GOD DAMN IT HURRY UP. They are approaching!''

''We will protect you, Primo, so concentrate on figuring out how to use the ring.'' Asari assured and the six of them separated into different directions, but still taking note to keep close in a circle. The enemy were approaching, but they hadn't notice them yet because of Sepira's charm.

''Urgh. How do I do this… Umm…'' The clogs in Giotto's brains clinked into action, fast and furious.

'Imagine your dying will like a flame, like energy, and the ring is a tool to channel your energy.' Tsuna spoke in his head.

''Dying will? But what help will it do?'' Giotto asked stupidly, his mouth gaping slightly. The voice didn't replied.

Giotto mustered his strength, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the blood flowing through him, energy surging through him, the flame of life in his veins and arteries. His instincts were on needles, and he could feel his body moving on his own.

'What is your wish?' Tsuna's voice echoed against the inner of his skull.

What I wish for?

I want to go to the future.

'That's not really the reason right?' The Tsuna doppelganger's voice asked with a laughter.

I want to protect everyone.

Giotto smile a little on the inside when he realised that was what he really wanted to do.

The ring on his finger shone with a warm light like the sunset, and he could feel himself being lifted into the air, as though gravity didn't really matter at the moment and he was in space.

And the light was sucked out of his vision.

And then it came back on.

He was in a dark crowded street. He could feel warm body weights on all his sides and he instinctively stood up. His friends were leaning against him, unconscious, but they were stirring.

Dozens of eyes were trained on their every movement, and Giotto froze like a statue. The people around them were wearing unfamiliar and weird clothing. He felt out of place together with the six on the floor. He looked over the heads of the by passers, and see a whole row of shops lining both sides of the street. There were artificial lights shining on them, like a spotlight.

Where is this place?

Giotto squat down again and shook each of them gently, but enough to wake them up.

''Wake up!'' Giotto hissed.

'Are they cosplayers? Their cosplays looks really good!' A teen girl at their side with dark eye shadows, dark blood red lips and long straight black hair. A vampire cosplayer.

'Cosplayers?' Giotto thought and felt relieved when a few of his friends were coming back to life.

''Let's go to a more secluded place. There's too many people here.'' Giotto hushed and led the way down the street. He never was a fan of crowds. His head was swimming already.

o0o

''How do you reckon we find Tsuna?'' G asked, and sat down on the wooden steps of a temple which neither looks very old or recent. It was empty and quiet, and that was the main thing.

''Namimori shrine? Hmm, that's weird, I don't remember it being here…'' Asari mused thoughtfully while rubbing his chin.

''I took this map of the Namimori from the tourist help centre.'' Giotto said and waved the piece of paper, unfold it, smoothened it and held it out for everyone to see.

''We are at Namimori Shrine. Soo…Here.'' Giotto pointed at a small square at the top left corner of the map. ''Why don't we head to the Vongola Base? Tsuna would most probably be there, wouldn't he?''

''Does it actually exist, I mean, it's the future!''

''Namimori Shrine is a rather well respected shrine, so I guess they do…?''

Soft footsteps echoed in the silent night. The cold wind blew at the seven who were lost children in an unknown world, unable to find their way through the forest of maze.

''Hide!'' Giotto hissed and the seven of them scattered in different directions.

A small pool of light grew nearer and nearer and two tall silhouettes came into view, but it was too dark and no proper lightning except the light shone on the floor to see.

''Didn't I heard someone talking?'' A deep, velvet-like voice said. It sounded like Giotto himself, but slightly lower.

''Should we look around? It might be the enemy.'' The second voice said. It sounded much more gruff, but still young.

''Kya!'' A bloodcurdling scream.

It was Lampo.

''SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER NOOOOO!'' Lampo tensed up and jumped up and down frantically, his hands moving, unsure whether to sweep the spider off his back or not to touch it.

''Shh! Lampo!'' G hissed and clamped a mouth over the green-haired teen.

G calmly swept the arachnid off.

''From there!'' The two walked towards where Lampo and G was, the shorter one gripping the torchlight fiercely. The pool of light shook as it focused on the bush which hid G and Lampo.

''Come out! We know you are there!''

G's mind swirled. Should they reveal themselves? Or attack the two?

The first choice seemed better. They could say there were foreigners and they lost their way and ask for directions. (It's the truth anyway.)

G stood up, along with a grouching Lampo. The torch bathed them in its light. G blinked a few times to get the light blindness out of his eyes.

''G? Lampo?'' The smooth voice gasped in disbelief.

Everyone's eyes widen.

''Huh?''

''It's me, Tsuna!'' The shorter shouted excitedly. ''I have missed you guys! It's been ten years!'' Tsuna shouted and dashed forward and engulfed the two in a soft bear hug.

''Ten years?'' G asked.

''Yeah!'' Tsuna shone the torchlight on his face, giving him a creepy atmosphere.

What was there wasn't the youthful and childish face they were expecting.

It was the older version of Giotto with brown hair and eyes.

o0o

Yeah! :D But damn, it became another cliff hanger chapter again.

Giotto: So the story is now in the present huh?

Itake: Kind of… It just somehow turned out differently from the story plot I had.

Giotto: You never ever stick to your story line huh?

Itake: O-Of course I do! Just, a little bit of changes…

Giotto: Yeah sure.

Itake: *Nervous laughter* Until next time!

o0o

**Nera Assassina, **yeah, and the moment he did, he went back to the past, so I guess it wasn't much of a difference… Don't die yet, not yet, until I finished writing the story. XD

**Rue Emiko Kom, **hey thanks! I noticed that as well, but I realised it's because of my mood changes and it affects how my story turns out. :D I hope this chapter didn't sound too weird.

**Thelittlesky, **we all need a little hug every now and then yeah.

**Anisthasia, **cool! I'm glad the chapter made you laugh! I feel happy if you guys enjoyed the chapter, it makes me feel it worthwhile to write the chapter. Thanks I love chocolates! *Grins widely and munches the chocolate*

**Wynos15, **haha I will. :)


	16. Chapter 16

I thank Blue Snowflakes, Guest, genghi2510, khr1410, Rue Emiko kom, NeraAssassina, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Chicberry, CuteDork, genghi2510, ChibiNekooo, Uwaaah, 27, kiragoldenslayer, Kage2118, Narqissa, Rue Emiko Kom, , almakarma18, khr1410, CrimsonFeather24544, Chrome-chanXTsuna, Nera Assassina, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, KittyKitty101, Yanffit Ul, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo,shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemanneuin, Lonesome Personified, 14, Finrando, TheRedSquare, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, Kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, akafuri412, sharp1e, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, theskythatshinesbright, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :D

I thank Chicberry, genghi2510, ChibiNekooo, TsukihanaYUE, cheLmay, Adelia-chan22, Devil-O-Angel, Rue Emiko kom, kazuri-yuko98, almakarma18, 07Eve, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, bunnykins15, KittyKitty101, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, DeathGirl-chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Silent,Snow14, happytth, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, Gallifreyan Annihilator Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :3

I'm sorry if I missed out your name or misspelled it.

**I'm super sorry about this super late update, I made this chapter longer to compensate for my absence. I had a damn fever and my exams, so I'm actually squeezing out this chapter in between my revision time and coughing. Mathematics is killing me. *Cries***

**I hope you guys are still with me, yeah?**

**My schedule would be really uneven now because of all the unexpected tests that will jump out and strangle me alive. I will try my best to update as frequently as possible.**

**I hope I did okay on the editing since this chapter is so long.**

**And I feel like writing a one short Pewdiecry fanfic (Because it's gonna drag far too much if I write a long one) because I like Cry, a lot :D**

**Please review! :) it would help motivate me to write!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise accordingly to the story progress.

Chapter 16 – Fear

No. To be more specific, it was Tsuna, but an older version of what they were used to. But they honestly looked like twins if they were at the same age.

''What?! Why are you older!'' Giotto sprang up like a spring board, and almost hit his head over a low branch.

''Huh? What do you mean I'm older?'' Tsuna turned and tilted his head curiously at Giotto, his eyebrows curved in surprise. And his eyes widen.

''Giotto!'' Tsuna rammed into Giotto full on with his body weight, catching Giotto by surprise as they both toppled backwards onto a patch of dry grass, inches from the nearest tree trunk, with Giotto rolling over his back.

Tsuna supported himself up with his hands on either side of Giotto's ears, his hair which looked like he didn't went to the salon for the past year fall to his eyes. Giotto had his back to the floor, looking up at Tsuna with more shock than relief.

He was certainly relieved and happy to see Tsuna, but this wasn't the Tsuna they wanted. Why did they come to this time? Was it supposed to be this way?

His other self was really quiet, he wasn't talking, which was about as weird as seeing a turtle trying to ride a space shuttle to the Black Hole or something really.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

''Giotto, I missed you oh it has been ten years since we met! That time I went back to my time, I realised it was all just a trap!'' Tsuna gushed out excitedly, than he paused at Giotto's blank expression. ''Hey, Giotto?''

Giotto flinched and looked at Tsuna questioningly, his throat dry as a desert. His voice box wasn't functioning properly.

And then Tsuna leaned his face closer and closer to Giotto's own one. With each inch Tsuna closed between them, Giotto's heart beat increased by a few more miles. Giotto moved his hands, but they were held securely into place by Tsuna's vice grip on them, his legs were also locked against gravity by Tsuna's legs which entangled his ones. He struggled even more violently when Tsuna got so close, he could feel Tsuna's calm breathing on his skin. It made his skin tingle with a kind of bubbly and foamy feeling and he didn't like it. It made him feel warm all over.

''N-No! Tsuna, what are you trying to do! Stop!'' Giotto shouted as his face turned a dark red when he realized with a gasp what Tsuna was trying to do.

The others waited with bated breath when they were rooted to the floor with the shock still not registering in their mind. What was going through their heads simultaneously was just, what on earth-?

Giotto tried to shift Tsuna off him by pushing Tsuna on his chest when Tsuna released his grip to tilt Giotto's chin up, but Tsuna was like a huge stubborn boulder.

Giotto closed his eyes as Tsuna's lips were just a shadow's length from his. Their breaths mixed together in uneasy combination, one fast and one slow. The places where Tsuna's breath warmed made Giotto's heart wrench and tightened, and Giotto tried to move his head away from the incoming sensation he would feel, but alas, no of course.

Tsuna's lips gently brush against onto Giotto's own one.

''Laudner, stop your stupid fake illusions already.'' Giotto opened his golden eyes, speaking into Tsuna's lips. Tsuna froze. Giotto's eyebrows furrowed downwards as time suddenly seemed to stop the moment he started speaking. He could feel it. The world he was in seemed to come to a standstill, even the wind stopped trying to blow his hair into his eyes.

His intuition was telling him it was an illusion.

''Ah, I was found out? And it was reaching the exciting part too.'' From somewhere travelled a cold and distant laughter into Giotto's own head

The scenery then melted into one disappearing point, and another soon replaced the swirling pattern of the night forest with a dark room. All of them lying on the floor, with Giotto being the only conscious one and the rest were motionless. It felt colder in the room than it did in the forest, ironically.

Laudner stood alone in the moonlight filtering in through the lone small window near the top of the corner of the room. The light shone on his face seemed to reflect a scene in a horror movie when the ghost reveals herself after the climax of a pulse racing music track, more than fear; it is the sense of endless loneliness of not being able to die.

''What happened to Sepira?'' Giotto asked with barely masked anger, he could feel it coming, his other self now. His insides are a mess of emotions and the hurricane stirring it all up was his other self, and undoubtfully Tsuna played a vital role as well as a factor in stirring up the hurricane as the unstable hot air.

If Laudner was here, what happened to Sepira?

''Her? Hmm…'' Laudner folded his arms, the tip of his finger pressed against his cheekbone in a thinking position. ''Probably died? If she was lucky I guess?''

''YOU!'' Giotto lunged for Laudner's neck with a burst of acceleration, but Laudner had already dispersed into particles of mist under the mere touch of his skin, and dissolve into the moonlight.

Laudner reappeared again, now behind Giotto and held a hand to Giotto's neck. Giotto's lips drew into a thin line.

''Seems like your hyper intuition doesn't work very well with my illusion. Well of course.'' Smugness was dripping out from Laudner's voice in a tempting fashion.

''You? A thief, the greatest illusionist? Don't make me laugh.'' Giotto said as a smirk found its own way to his lips before he could stop it. Giotto pinched himself to control his anger from getting the better of him. Calm down, no calm down, think straight.

''A thief? That's not such a pleasant way to put it, Giotto-chan. I was just borrowing their skills.'' Laudner whispered into Giotto's ear in an innocent angelic voice, shrugging like he didn't know what Giotto was trying to put across. Giotto shuddered.

Steam could almost be seen flaring out from Giotto's ears like a steam train ready to take off.

No, calm down.

Giotto took a few sharp intakes of deep breath.

Just calm down.

'No it isn't the time to lose control.' Giotto told himself firmly.

'Everyone is entitled to be dumb, but you have abused the privilege.'' Giotto said scathingly, sliding along the weakness in Laudner's hold on him with skilful agility, moving backwards against the wall and sneaking a few secret glances around the room with minimal eye movement. If he were to run out by himself, he could, assuming Laudner was slower than him, but what about his guardians?

''Well it seemed like whatever I would have to say would be useless on you wouldn't it?'' Laudner said, his eyes the total opposite of what his smiling mouth was portraying.

''Your IQ is so astonishing, if I were to multiply it by a thousand, it would still be zero. Why would I want not to listen to your beautiful voice which can even make glass crack? It would be the most beautiful concert of all times. People would pay nothing to attend the concert.'' Giotto countered without missing a beat.

Giotto's smirk spread wider over his mouth, distorting his facial features. It had been so long since he got the feel to be sarcastic, he forgotten that he had an uncanny talent for it. Sarcasm overload. Sarcasm, sarcasm. Muhahaha. Okay. Just. Calm. Down.

''You would be singing a different tune soon.'' Laudner's eyes narrowed sharply, before he faded in a ghostly fashion into the brick walls behind him. He was an illusion.

'What did he mean by that?' Giotto wondered in his head. He looked around the dimly-litted room, and he found that his guardians were coming to as soon as Laudner disappeared.

''Are you guys okay?'' Giotto asked, bending down to Lampo who was the nearest to help him up.

''Not as bad as I did for the stamina run yesterday…'' Lampo mumbled.

After Lampo stood up, Giotto took a better look around the place when his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The door was now closed. Their only escape route, well it seemed like an only one.

Giotto placed his right ear on the wall and experimentally tapped on the four walls that looked ready to crash on them anytime repeatedly at different positions. The hollow sound echoed backwards in varying degrees.

Upon reaching a position where the sound was the loudest, he flex his arms, took a deep breath, mustered all the energy in his body cells, concentrate them into his knuckles, pull back his knuckle, took a-

Just get on with it already.

Punch.

''Geh! He really punched the wall.'' G said, monotonously because it wasn't that big of a surprise. It wasn't as bad as the time Giotto asked them to skydive with him because he felt like committing suicide.

''Couldn't he had found a better way?'' Daemon sweat dropped as clouds of dusts and dirt filled the room immediately with the sound of bricks crashing to the floor and breaking into large red chunks, and all of this attracted coughs from the people in the room.

''When we get out, the first thing we do-'' Lampo tried to say seriously.

''Find Tsuna right?'' G cut in.

''Yaah!'' Lampo shrilled at the red-head, with his face the same colour as the person who avoided all his attempts to claw at him.

''Just let him be cool for once, he never got the chance.'' Daemon said.

Lampo burst into tears, Asari comforting him and the two culprits responsible were just whistling away.

''Obviously we should get some cakes first right?'' Giotto replied back too slowly with sparkling eyes like a maiden in love.

''…''

''Go already.'' Alaude said and he walked in front, climbed through the gaping hole in the middle of the wall leading to a secret tunnel.

''We are probably one level below ground.'' Asari said as they walked through the tight corridor in a single file, crouching down slightly since he was the tallest.

''We have to find a way out.'' Giotto said as the road suddenly widened, and what seemed like a dead end was actually a path out to the corridor. They climbed out of the tunnel, one by one and gathered around the tunnel entrance, waiting, until the last one came out.

They nodded at each other, confirmed that nobody was caught by any astral type of monsters or whatever you call a ghost, and continued on their journey.

There was no other way except this dark path without any light except some moon light. The walls looked much thinner than they were in actual fact.

''Where do you guys think you are going?'' A low, grumbly voice travelled over from a dark corner at the end of the corridor where there was an intersection of roads, shocking everyone out of their wits.

''Who?'' Giotto put out his hands to block everyone's path so that they wouldn't proceed.

''You should know me really well wouldn't it?'' The voice asked, chuckling lightly.

''Not at all.'' Giotto responded.

He could see a glimpse of sharp, pointy hair in the light glow of a lone candle burning.

''I'm Tsuna of course.''

''Wh-?'' The seven pair of eyes widen to their full size, eyebrows reaching above the hairline and beyond.

Tsuna was the old Tsuna, but different.

''I'm here to stop you, and I don't find the need to explain any further, don't I? Since I'm not very good with the head.'' Tsuna said, eyebrows creasing.

''Why are you?'' Giotto asked, as soft as the non-existent wind.

''Why you ask? Because I was told to do so.''

''You were told by who? Laudner? You are being fooled!''

''No, I'm not. And it's really about time, come follow me.''

The seven found words useless as they walked up the creaky metallic stairs with the brown-haired leading them. They shot nervous and short glances at each other and back to the figure, afraid of letting him out of their sight when it was so dark and unfamiliar. They had no other choices than to follow him. They have to trust him.

At the top of the staircase with no handles, was just, a simple door.

Tsuna opened the door which creaked creepily in the still air, and entered like he did before a few hundred times.

''They have entered the Fear Landscape.'' The computer said with a mature female voice.

''I know.'' Laudner snapped, irritated as he stared intently at the seven screens displaying each of the seven entering the room with guarded movements, each screen for a close up of each person with night vision.

''Now, what would you guys do? I'm really interested…'' Laudner said as he moved his body to sit comfortably in his office chair. ''In the past Vongola family, well if I could, I would have killed Giotto right now, but I guess not, not until he fulfilled his role as one of the Sky holder in the Tri-n-sette.''

Laudner had striking white hair that almost blended in with the light spilling its glory in contrast to the situations the seven were in. And had lavender eyes, with a marking with numerous spikes under his left eye. The mare ring with its outstretched wings was breath taking, but they looked dead.

''The Vertical Space-Time axis. If it works, I can even unseal the curse on this ring.'' Laudner said, looking down at his finger. ''Just as long as Byakuran doesn't interfere. He was the idiot who got his other selves killed because he underestimated Tsuna. Tsuna is a powerful, powerful weapon. Tsuna is probably the strongest person on earth now, maybe with the exception of the Checkered-Face. He have no idea, how Tsuna can unlock the secret to the world's treasure.''

''That's why you, his past self is here right now, to correct things right?'' The computer said.

''Mmm.'' Laudner dug his hand into a bag of marshmallows and took a whole chunk of the contents, and stuffed it into his mouth. He swallowed down the white coloured sweets. ''That's right.'' He said, as he glanced over at a metal box laid at the side of his table, swirling with clouds of Nitrogen gases, a female body lay inside, sleeping with a peaceful cold face. You could almost think she was just sleeping, probably just somebody fond of sleeping in a temperature of -202 Fahrenheit and be perfectly fine with it.

She looked like an angel.

''For Sepira as well.''

o0o

_FLASHBACK_

''Hey, Sepira-chan, where are they? Where is Giotto Vongola Sawada Ieyasu?'' Laudner asked with the sweetest poison in his voice.

''Laudner, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.'' Sepira sobbed uncontrollably, tears glistening in her dark blue eyes. ''I'm responsible for what I have done to you. It's my fault Giotto had this ending.''

''Responsible?'' A smirk stretch Laudner's lips to the fullest. ''No, you helped me in my goal to attain the world.''

''Th-That's why, I regretted it ever since then.'' Sepira clenched her knuckles deathly white and the taste of blood trickled into her mouth as she bit her bottom lips the same colour as her knuckles.

''Where's Giotto?'' Laudner demanded, his voice shaking with the suppression from the desire to scream.

''No! I can't let you hurt him anymore than you already did.'' Sepira shouted back defiantly without losing to Laudner. She held her hand close to her chest where her heart beat was beating faster with every second.

''I love you.'' Laudner said abruptly. Sepira's heart skipped a few irregular beat. She wasn't expecting Laudner to say that now, not now, not yet. Not the Laudner he was now.

''I love you too, Laudner.'' Sepira said when her heartbeat started to regulate and her palms stopped sweating the cool liquid. ''That's why I can't let you walk down the wrong path, again. I'm sorry, for not stopping you earlier.''

''NO! DID YOU FORGET HOW HE KILLED MY MOTHER! AND YOUR BROTHER! THEY DIED! BECAUSE OF HIM!'' Laudner shouted melodramatically, his features twisting into one of a madman, pushing Sepira's back on the wall and slammed his palms into the wall with a thud. Laudner's tall figure far loomed over Sepira's short and petite figure, his shadows blocking out much of Sepira's vision. Sepira looked up into Laudner's eyes, and saw no left of the rational and sane self he was. His desire had taken full control over his soul already.

''DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE?!'' Laudner shrilled again when Sepira didn't respond.

''No Laudner,'' Sepira said, with what was left of the gentle voice she had. ''It happened such a long time ago, I had forgotten about it already. I would have wanted revenge if it was ten years ago, but not now. We have lived long enough to know that this world is as cruel as it can be. People die, and they will never come back. Giotto was just a casualty in this hateful place. No one could blame him as much as we could to ourselves.''

''No!'' Laudner said machiavellianly, his light purple eyes flickered in hesitation for that moment, before they quickly regained that murderous glint, as though that moment never existed at all.

''Yes, and you know it.'' Sepira rested a hand on Laudner's chest, to feel his heartbeat. The sound of life pumping rapidly. Laudner's breath came ragged and rough, like sandpaper.

''Giotto is one of the pieces I needed, to control the world. His vampire blood of the utmost purity, his equally strong and pure dying will flames. It's what I need, along with your power and mine!''

''Laudner no!'' Sepira's face turned horrific again, as she saw a prediction of what was coming next.

''It's too late, Sepira-chan. We could have been together forever if you didn't betray me.'' Laudner said without batting an eyelash or a trace of that hesitation which could have been her imagination if she didn't know him so well.

Laudner's eyes flashed.

''Addio.''

(Goodbye.)

o0o

''…'' Laudner clenched the empty marshmallow bag in his hand, growled belligerently, and tossed the pack away with perfect aim into the rubbish bin.

''Starting the simulation in 1…''

Laudner whirled around in his chair.

''2.''

Laudner stopped himself from seeing more stars.

''3.''

Laudner readied himself in front of his computer and grabbed another marshmallow pack.

''Let the fun begin.'' Laudner smiled.

The door behind him opened and in stepped a certain brunette.

''Good job, Tsuna.'' Laudner said and pointed to another similar office chair he was sitting in, in front of the computer.

Tsuna nodded mechanically and sat down at the seat in stiff motions.

''Don't be so nervous.'' Laudner laughed.

''…'' Tsuna's eyes bored into the computer screen with a dead look.

''We're just going to see Giotto get a little bit scared that's all.''

o0o

''Guys?'' Giotto said when he looked behind where he just came from. Nobody was there. Puzzled, he took a step backwards, but just as when he did that, the door closed, and the light came on in the room and Giotto shielded his eyes from the sudden attack of the brightness.

''Tsuna?'' He shouted into the empty room when his eyes adjusted. The room was really big, like a training room with its steel wall, but he couldn't have been more wrong. His footsteps made an unnecessary loud sound in the room, resounding back to him in multiple echoes.

''Anybody there?''

And suddenly the room shifted into a scene of an old and familiar place.

It was a pitch dark room, with no sound, with no light, with no other signs of life forms other than the blond himself with four metal walls and a door permanently locked.

''This is…'' Giotto mused, and then it came back to him.

''My house…'' Giotto walked around the pitch dark room. He couldn't see anything, but he was so familiar with this place, he knew exactly how many steps would get him from one side of the room to the other. 30 steps.

It was like he was a blind man, with only his other senses telling him where to go. He could not see absolutely anything at all.

And then he somehow knew, his parents were coming down to the basement.

He leapt for joy, and ran to the door.

The door lock clicked and slid open to reveal a tall figure in a lab coat, with patches of dark red stains on them, some lighter than the other.

''Giotto, it's time.'' He growled in a low voice.

Giotto found himself nodding excitedly and followed the man out of the black room into light. He followed behind the man's back. They reached a room that said 'Exit' and Giotto felt his heart jumped several beats and a feeling of bottomless happiness built up in him.

''Father! Father! Can I go outside now?'' Giotto shouted excitedly, waving his hands up energetically.

''As I promised.'' The tall man replied with a grim look. He looked like he never knew what a smile was in his entire life.

The door opened, and Giotto skipped out with a new spring in his steps. The smell of something new filled his nostrils, something sweet and fresh. The smell of spring, the smell of new life.

''Waahh!'' Giotto teleported between the different things in the garden, the ladybugs, the flowers, the grass, everything, even the sky was something strange and new. Giotto pointed at the bright orange ball in the sky and asked, ''Father, what's that bright warm thing? It hurts my eyes, but it feels nice.''

''That's the sun.'' Father said without being surprised.

''Oh! 'Sun'! This world is really a big place!'' Giotto shrilled happily and continued zooming around, until Father felt his impatience snapping. ''Giotto, let's go.''

''Go where?'' Giotto asked curiously.

''To the outside.''

''Ohh! Yes! Okay!'' Giotto grinned, his inside were absolutely bubbling with pure excitement and happiness.

Giotto trailed behind his father, walking along the high cement walls that keep curious outsiders in their place until they reached the gate.

''Let's go outside.'' Father held out his hand and took Giotto's into his. It was strange, Giotto was almost as tall as the man but he felt like he only reached the man's waist level. They crossed the wooden bridge and into the forest. The forest trail was brief, and they were able to quickly enter a town.

The people who noticed looked back at them, wondering about the identity of the new foreigners.

Then a scene flooded Giotto's vision, ruptured his sense, and drowned him in a sea of that terribly combination of iron and water. He could smell the familiar coppery liquid he was so used to. The people were all lying on the floor, with lifeless eyes boring back at them in their deathly white depths…

The hand that was holding on to his firmly suddenly felt limp, and when Giotto turned, his heart took a double take. A knife, a kitchen knife was stabbed into his chest, and on its handle was a hand.

His own hand.

He screamed.

And screamed.

And could only scream again.

He ran, shaking off the limp hand in his, and into the forest. The bitter air scraped harshly against his sensitive lungs. But he continued running nonetheless. His legs burned with the desire to stop, so did his lungs and heart. But he could not stop, not with the living dead hot on his heels.

''You KILLED us!'' The voices behind him chanted.

''MURDERER!'' They screamed at him.

Giotto clapped his bloody hands over his ears, allowing the liquid on them to cool his ears.

''NO! I WAS FORCED TO!'' Giotto shouted.

''YOU HAD A CHOICE.'' They chorused back at him again with that song that would make any musician faint on the spot. ''IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.''

''NO!''

''YOU KILLED US.''

Beads of sweat rush down Giotto's face and dampen his skin as he ran and ran without seeing where he was going. The sound of his shallow breathing was like two strips of rusted metal rubbing against each other, or nails on a chalkboard specifically designed to drill at the ear and whine in pain.

And then his vision turned black like he was back in his room where his childhood memories were.

The darkness was his childhood memories.

And nothing more.

He sinks into the well of darkness without a bottom.

o0o

Giotto woke up with a start in the room he was in, brightly lit. He was panting heavily, sweating profusely and his mind was racing with adrenaline.

That was a memory from his childhood.

Giotto was born in a small, isolated city in Italy. He stayed in an underground basement where light and sound hardly reaches, he was a secret to be kept from everyone else. Nobody should ever know of his existence.

He brought death to anyone he sees. Because of that, the minute number of people who really knew him called him the Death Reaper.

His adoptive parents worked as typical 'Mad Scientist', working on artificial life and supernatural abilities. Using the powerful immortal vampire blood as sample, they worked using Giotto as the sacrifice. His biological parents, one human father one half vampire mother died as soon as he was born.

But none of the experiments worked.

One day, he was allowed to go outside. He was so overjoyed. But he soon realised it was all for the sake of the experiments.

One of the experiments he went through was to kill a person on the street. But in his unrepressed anger, he killed both his parents too.

Sepira found him, as a teen herself, and saved him, raising him like her own son. She sent him to school, hoping he could become a normal person. Well, she was somewhat successful.

'_That was one of your fear.' _Giotto's other self say, '_The fear of people.'_

''I know that very well myself, thank you.'' Giotto said and his breathing became more normal.

''That was really unexpected.'' Laudner commented into a microphone connected to the sound system in Giotto's room. ''Fear of people.''

''Where is Tsuna?'' Giotto growled with gritting teeth. ''Depending on your answer, I may just slaughter you if I got my hands on you.''

''Haha, if you can get through this fear landscape of yours. But it seems like you have actually overcome that fear with 66.6% success rate.''

''And what does that have to do with you?'' Giotto asked.

''I stopped the stimulation because it seemed like you were getting tire-''

''What a liar.'' Giotto interrupted.

''It seems like you have gotten your spirit back. Let's continue.''

''NO!'' Giotto shouted in trepidation. He didn't want to go through that again.

''Not a chance.''

Giotto was thrown into another place again. This time, it was another dimly lit room again.

Two people were facing him.

A man, and a female.

The man had curly black hair with a goatee. He also had golden eyes and a high nose. He was dressed in a trench coat, a Britian style of dressing. Himmel Vongola was a handsome man.

The female had long golden hair, with large blue eyes and a cute face. She wore a pink dress with tons and tons of lace thrown in it (Tsuna would have fainted at the amount of laces) with a short equally lacy blue parasol. Lucifilia-Ciel V_é_ronique was a beautiful woman.

''Father! Mother!'' Giotto cried out, and reached out to them, but a sheet of invisible glass blocked his path and he was repelled backwards.

His foster Mother and Father were at the two's side when Giotto's eyes focused on the scene in front of him again. They smiled, evilly, and then. Stab.

The flow of red liquid around a metallic object filled his vision again as they oozed out of his biological parent's chest. His parents' eyes widen in shock at their son and then at the stab wound in their chest, and their pupils rolled upwards like the others in the street did. They fell to the floor like puppets with their strings cut off.

He felt helpless.

He could only stand there, and watch them get killed.

And the scene replayed again.

And again.

Giotto screamed for it to stop.

It didn't stop.

It replayed, a tape played on a broken radio.

Until Giotto felt the sense to slam the glass pane and the glass shattered into tiny uneven pieces at the earthquake like impact.

His vision shifted back to the room again.

Primo's biological parents were betrayed and killed due to the vampire power (the adoptive parents were their close friends, but when they realised that Mother and Giotto were both vampires, they wanted the vampire blood for their own selfish experiment).

Since then he didn't trust anyone, anymore.

The fear of trusting people.

Until G came into the picture of course.

''Oh that was splendid indeed.'' Laudner said.

''Shut… up…'' Giotto growled dangerously, his golden eyes devastated and positively disturbed. He never trembled the way he did, and his eyes were never as large as they were now. Tears were leaking like a broken tap from his eyes, and dripped down onto the floor.

''Oh dear, is our little cute blondie crying now? Hush hush, don't cry now.''

Right now, Laudner's fluidly-like voice was just like a spoilt marker on a rough board, making high-pitched screeching sounds.

''Bas…tard….'' Giotto puffed, trying to catch his breath, but not able to do so.

Giotto looked around for some form of a paper bag, like what G told him to do whenever he was hyperventilating. He was over breathing, and the overdose of carbon dioxide would kill him if he doesn't do something about it.

A paper bag dropped down from above him and he took it with a swipe, and jammed it over his head. He tried to take in slow and steady breath, and he felt his heart beat normally again.

It was the second time the hyperventilation happened.

''I don't want you to die here, not now. I still need you.'' Laudner said without any hint of joke in him.

''Is that so?'' Giotto said.

''Oh no you don't.'' The paper bag somehow magically crushed itself into a ball and stuffed it in his mouth, preventing Giotto from biting his own tongue.

Giotto clawed at the paper bag which had stuffed itself into his mouth, shouting incomprehensive stuff and then he froze.

Giotto dropped to his side, a paralyzing sensation filling his senses as his muscles jerked and then came to a stop in their activity.

''I was working on this paralyzing drug my little niece had so kindly invented, and it seemed to work especially well on _vampires _like you.''

''MMPFHAM WHMH!''

''Mmmm….'' Laudner mused. ''Poor you. Being unable to talk. Although I would want to enjoy seeing you suffering, but I still have other things to attend to. Bye.''

Giotto was left to lay there on the cold floor, unable to move or even talk.

Minutes migrated as he could only stare at the wall opposite him, waiting for it to burn up in fire or something.

He couldn't do anything but be trapped in the room.

Giotto's mind whizzed in a bizarre fashion, thinking about what his next steps could be, waiting for the drug to wear off would take another hour.

'_The ring._' The voice said.

'The ring?'' Giotto asked.

'_Yes, if you want to save Tsuna, than light up your flames!' _The voice said.

'But how?'

'_If your will is strong enough, it will show the path for you to take.' _

Giotto contemplated. He had no other choice but to follow his other self's instruction.

If he wants to sock Laudner in the face and made him think that the worst thing he could have ever done was to be born, he would have to first escape from this place.

He could feel the cold metal on his finger.

He breathed in a deep breath (Well not really, but just a figure of speech), and he could feel the energy running in his body, the dying will energy was flowing inside him tranquilly. He tried to mentally squeeze his strength into the ring, but it didn't work as usual.

'It's your will.' Tsuna's voice said in his head.

I did say I wanted to protect everyone right?

But…

The hungry monster of fears are eating me from the insides.

I can't.

Already.

Giotto's vision grew faint as the darkness creep into the sides of his peripheral vision.

o0o

…..

…..

It's another cliff hanger because I can't end it off since it's actually one of the climaxes of the story… And the story word count is getting really long. This chapter hit 5200+ words with only the story, and now it's 6500+ words with this entire author's note and all.

Okay, I'm pretty fond of writing characters with a dark past, for what reason I don't know why. Maybe I'm just sadistic. I just feel that adversity builds the character and with Giotto with a character as strong as his, we need a nice dark childhood for him.

Since the manga didn't really introduce about the Primo's family background, than I'm like, hey why not? So I did this Fear thing to give an idea about their backstory. The next chapter will be on the guardians, and it was tough coming up with Asari Ugetsu. He seems so cheerful and all, he seems like one with a happy childhood. Well we shall see about that :)

o0o

Giotto: Why do I have to be humiliated by LAUDNER!

Laudner: Well, because I'm the antagonist?

Giotto: You enjoy being one?

Laudner: Why not? It's fun.

Byakuran: That's right! I was the antagonist for 100+ episodes of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn you know!

Giotto: *Sigh*

Itake: Until next time~

Giotto: And you should be doing your Mathematics homework!

Itake: Don't remind me of it…

**Edited 19/8/13**

o0o

**khr1410, **haha, but cliffy is what makes you guys want to continue reading :D Though I feel like punching myself in the face because I ended the chapter on a cliff hanger as always.

**Genghi2510, **:D Something like that

**Anisthasia, **noooooo! I shall drag you back here and sit you down with a huge bar of chocolate. :D I know that, but, I can't find a better way to end the chapter. Really sorry :P I'm intending to write about Giotto in the future after this Fear arc :)

**Tsuna, **good that you enjoyed it! :D

**Dumti, **definitely of course. How about you tell me what you have in your mind now?

**Thelittlesky, **great thanks! Gokudera is just this princessly like character and he was on edge because he didn't see his Juudaime for a super long time.

**MegaAnimeFreako, **don't die just yet alright? I don't want my readers to die on me. :P

**Guest, **o.O the most straightforward comment I have seen.

**Blue Snowflakes, **ooooh I like your name! I like Blue and snow :D And I will continue. And if you think this story is cute, this story also have a dark side to it :P Bewaaarreee.


	17. Chapter 17

I thank MegaAnimeFreako, Blue Snowflakes, Guest, genghi2510, khr1410, Rue Emiko kom, NeraAssassina, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, tsuna, Anisthasia, Dumti, Franzis-chan, Pure Red Crane, Angelic Fluffle. ilover145, Grisia, Kawaii Fruits, Bloodofvongola and wynos15 for reviewing my story :))

I thank Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, PCheshire, rosso7, samira vangola, JusticeNine, Shirogane Mizuki, SkyTuna7227, Chicberry, CuteDork, genghi2510, ChibiNekooo, Uwaaah, 27, kiragoldenslayer, Kage2118, Narqissa, Rue Emiko Kom, , almakarma18, khr1410, CrimsonFeather24544, Chrome-chanXTsuna, Nera Assassina, Redthron13, Thelittlesky, KittyKitty101, Yanffit Ul, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, Fenrirwulf, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, shoeinthekok, Aikawa-BL 14, Anisthasia, Ioeth, flyingchibisuke, luci-nana90, lionheart100, CrimsonSkyTamer, I am a fluffy pen, Mai96, Deathgirl-Chan, VongolaUndicesmo,shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemanneuin, Lonesome Personified, 14, Finrando, TheRedSquare, VongolaDecimoX, happytth, Kwerli, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, Rumu, Grisia, tanakayoichi, Angelic Fluffle, Lily Lauren, Mimi522, Slylark-san, Yuki28, thegreatandillustriousLEADER, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, akafuri412, sharp1e, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, theskythatshinesbright, Aki Sou, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Hikage no Hana, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei and TaitZu-chan for following my story :D

I thank Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, PCheshire, Caw-Raven, 7sheryl7, mpl3, ReaderxGirl789, Shirogane Mizuki, SkyTuna7227, ilovepie123, Chicberry, genghi2510, ChibiNekooo, TsukihanaYUE, cheLmay, Adelia-chan22, Devil-O-Angel, Rue Emiko kom, kazuri-yuko98, almakarma18, 07Eve, Redthorn13, Thelittlesky, bunnykins15, KittyKitty101, Fountainwind, Ciel Black018, Seithr-Kairy, appleXberry, Koneko-sempai, LacrimosaLily, MegaAnimeFreako, RoyalBlueDressXx, Aikawa-BL 14, luci-nana90, lionheart100, I am a fluffy pen, animeluver1827, Emo-bookworm123, DeathGirl-chan, SerenadePanda, shinayukihibari1990, Dumti, pinkbananas, Ichigosberrymix, fakemannequin, Silent,Snow14, happytth, Rhilliane, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX, Karen Fujiwara, Leva-nyan, Midnight Kismesis, alicegx, ilover145, rsxus, Kawaii Fruits, ShioriErz, Slylark-san, Yuki28, liryla, Eliera Calvetti, Kamami, Gallifreyan Annihilator Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, SoulNinjas, Tsunayuki Takahashi, amiedu13, heart44hayatolover, Hoshi Yuhi, Meganlei, PhantomsWorkshop, XxKatelynnexX and Yorutsuki-Lunia for favouriting my story :3

I'm sorry if I missed out your name or misspelled it.

Please review! :) it would help motivate me to write more!

This chapter came pretty late, because I got myself addicted on reading fanfictions instead of writing them. Ahaha… Hope you guys are still there *Sigh*

Anyway, enjoy!

I apologise for any mistakes I make in my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own the plot story, or some OC if they appeared in the stories.

This is a G27 story, rating is T for now, but may rise accordingly to the story progress.

Chapter 17: Two Fears

Reader's POV

o0o

''Where are the others?'' G asked the pitch black darkness in front of him, and of course, he wasn't expecting any form of reply.

Brightness suddenly shrouded the room like a reply to his question, and he blinked multiple times to get used to the powerful spotlights that seemed to light up the room like a stage; G was the lone actor with a revengeful scriptwriter manipulating the story behind the scene.

''G huh? This would be interesting to see. He seemed like the really fearless type.'' Laudner said and leaned back further into the comfy of his chair and grabbed his white squishy popcorn, enjoying the movie titled 'Fear' in the seven screens in front of him. Empty packs of the white popcorn littered the floor around him.

A smile played on his lips as he savoured the feeling he get from the movie screening.

Tsuna didn't utter a single word as he watched Giotto in his fear landscape with unblinking eyes, the blond was screaming in that voice that would make your hairs stand on end and your blood curdle in the most painful way.

But Tsuna couldn't hear anything; he chose not to hear it.

By watching, it was just like another silent horror film at the cinema, except people would have rather threw their money in the sea than at the ticketing box office because of the same scene repeating in an infinite loop, over and over again, all the while complaining about bad service.

''Tsuna, don't you want to listen as well?'' Laudner asked as he stood up and strolled over to the metallic box that felt as cold as the deepest part of hell did. He slid his slender fingers over the lid, almost in a caressing and loving way. His eyes were expressionless as he stared at the box, almost as if he could see the angelic like lady in her peaceful frozen slumber.

''No.'' Tsuna replied in that strange robotic voice and without averting his eyes from the screen, he sat up straighter in his chair.

Laudner looked Tsuna over with a scrutinizing glance, temporary stopping his strokes before he let a smirk form on his face. ''Really?'' Laudner asked in a curious and innocent voice, but he didn't ask it for an answer.

''Yes.'' Tsuna said simply.

i) G

G walked the entire length of the room, seeing as there were no way back since the door closed with a dull thud and a click. There wasn't another way out, no windows, no vents, nothing.

He paced around the room, fear and nervousness rising up sharply in him. G folded his arms as he dipped into deep processing mode about his next few actions, what he can do to escape, to rescue Tsuna, to help the others. They were probably in the same situation, seeing that they were all separated mysteriously from the moment their feet stepped through the door Tsuna opened for them.

Without giving a chance to even think, the room was plunged into burning hot flames. G's eyes grew wider as he watched the rectangular area around him catch fire, the orange-red fiery monster licking the walls and the floor, enjoying their meal and moving on to their next part of their victim without looking back and quickly. Sweat, both from fear and the burning heat scalding his skin, dripped down the side of his face. His back felt sticky from the perspiration and his body was soaked like he just went under a heavy downpour without an umbrella. His shirt clung to his body uncomfortably. His legs trembled like jelly as his red dashing eyes took in the scene of trepidation he saw only once from his childhood.

Much contradictory to the flame pattern on the right side of his face, G was afraid of it. Just like how vampires were fearful of the dying will flame which was possibly the only weapon which could kill them.

G crouched down and rolled himself into a small ball, rocking back and forth, like a trembling small porcupine with its spikes all out in its last desperate attempt to defend itself. The fire that has started near the edge of the wall has inched closer to G around him like a ring of fire, enveloping him in the heat and the over-the-edge light. The flames were beautiful, swirling and dancing about in its definite elegance like a professional ballet dancer, but G wasn't going to be so appreciative.

The flames seemed to whisper to him in crisp, short sentences, which only made fear break out in G's head like splendid fireworks.

The flames licked the tips of G's sleeves and magenta hair teasingly with the playfulness of a little child. Advancing forwards daringly before pulling back immediately. The fire even seemed to smile at him as they advanced on him.

G let out a scream when the smell of slightly burned flesh filled his nostrils. His fingertips were being bitten by the ferocious fire. The fire was now piercing its sharp claws into every inch of his skin.

He was being burnt. Alive.

G breathing came fast and rough as his eyes reflect the images of fire surrounding him with no opening. His eyes felt itchy and painful from the black hot cinders, forcing tears out from his eyes. G didn't know whether the moisture were his own fear or from the smoke.

The pain shot through his nerves at the speed of light, alarming him that he was being burnt, but he had nowhere to run, not with his fear anchored securely to his feet like a metal heavy chain worth a few thousand tonnes and fire on all sides. He want to shut off the pain system he was feeling, which would give him a painless death.

I want to die.

Then the fire seemed to stop, after burning his limbs partially and his hair tips charcoal black, making G reek of burnt ashes.

He sighed in relief, his heart gradually slowing down as his breaths became steadier. His brain was still feeling fuzzy after smelling all the smoke from the wildly burning fire. His limbs felt numb after his nervous system were partially successful at shutting down at the extreme pain. He was almost on the verge of passing out if not for the fact that the fire was suddenly extinguished.

''Hmmmm.'' A voice in his head pondered deeply. ''Fear of fire? That was really unexpected. I was expecting something like fear of woman, seeing how shy you really are when you are near females.''

''You!'' G shouted in dismay. ''Laudner!''

''Oh yes indeed.'' Laudner cooed teasingly. ''I'm glad you remembered me?''

''Don't give me that shit. Where is Tsuna?'' G demanded ferociously, his damp eyes unwavering.

''Right here.'' Laudner said as his voice fade and the sound of hard knocking against something came along with static noises. ''Tsuna, G wants to talk to you.'' Then suddenly it was quiet. Funny how it was all inside G's head and not over the phone with the static noises.

''G.'' Tsuna acknowledged his recipient.

''Tsuna! Get away from him!'' G immediately shouted into the room, though it wasn't necessary.

Tsuna didn't reply.

''Tsuna?'' G repeated again, disbelieving. ''Did you, betray us?''

Tsuna didn't reply again.

''Tsuna…'' G pleaded. ''I had rather you say something than keeping quiet.'' He could still see the after images of the burning hell in his mind. G tried hard to shake it off. Tsuna was more important at the current moment.

Tsuna didn't reply.

The sound of static noises came again.

And then it was quiet.

''Seems like Tsuna didn't want to talk to you.'' Laudner said.

''You!''

''Please be quiet while I settle my stuff.'' Laudner said dismissively and the line was cut.

G felt a sharp pain in his legs and realised with a start that his legs were shot with a bullet in each thigh.

G gasped before he dropped to the floor, his legs twitching in pain. Each tiny movement sent a painful jolt to his brain.

''Yes that should do it.'' Laudner said before the voice system switched off.

''I swear, if I get out of the room… He's so going to regret it.'' G gritted his teeth so hard, he could almost feel his teeth being smoothened.

_As much as he actually liked the flame pattern, ironically, he feared fire itself. He was actually born to a happy family, a rich one at that. His parents both loved him and their daughter very much. They were happy._

_But one day, his town was set on fire, because there was rumoured to be a vampire in the town (Giotto), saying that everyone in the town was cursed too. Both his parents and sister died in the fire, along with many others in his town. But surprisingly, most of them were merely partially burned and had sharp deep wounds on their neck and chest area instead of a completely charred body. They were killed by Giotto who was on his uncontrollable rampage._

_He couldn't remember much (Amnesia), and what was left of the official documents with his personal particulars was vague and mostly burned. What were left were only his birthday, and the word 'G' in his personal particulars._

_Thus his name simply became 'G'._

_Afterwards, he could only wander the remains of his burnt down town, not even remembering that he had remotely any form of a family. He didn't have any memories of what happened up till the fire._

_He didn't know it was because of Giotto that his family was killed, but of course, it was a secret known only by us._

ii) Alaude

''…'' Alaude was quiet as he analysed his current situation, like he had always done every time he was in a tight pinch. If he was calm, he can always think of solutions, he was a brilliant detective that had solved many impossible cases for the police and earned himself high respect even from the police commissioner himself.

He walked forward with quiet footsteps. And he reached a door. He opened the door, and he entered a room with the light shining down on the floor like how the operating lights in the hospital's operation room was like.

He can't go back, seeing how the door was locked. The door closed behind him and he looked around. It was a room lacking in any furniture.

''Alaude? This would be intriguing indeed. It's Alaude after all.'' Laudner smiled to himself.

Alaude suddenly found himself in a small, cramped space, surrounded by three walls joining to the ceiling and a metal jail gate on the fourth side of the square room. It felt like he was an item for sale, and the cell he was locked in was simply something kept in boxes to save spaces in the store room.

''This is…'' Alaude said, looking around the room. ''From years ago… when I was still a slave. Unpleasant.''

The place was lit by a small bulb hanging and swinging precariously from the ceiling, and there were no guards, simply because nobody could escape on an empty stomach. Who would want to waste energy on escaping when they were already barely hanging onto the thin thread of life?

Alaude looked at his hands bound in hand cuffs. He was the only one to have it, because he had tried to escape numerous times, to no avail.

He had grown despondent enough to give up on trying and let himself submit to this cruel fate.

He was just a slave, and a slave should just obediently follow his master's order like a loyal dog. He had been sold back to the slave circle again because his master was sick and tired of his quiet and passive personality. He was a rejected merchandise.

Upon being returned, he was given even lesser food than what had even been enough to keep a human alive for more than a day because he was useless and he wasn't worth a penny. He was unwanted.

He was now being transported to his new master, an old and filthy old man famous for raping the slaves he bought, never mind the gender. He's known as the 'Demon', or at least, in the slaves' definition of Demon. The slaves would rather die than to be sold to him. Most of them committed suicide when they knew who their new master was going to be.

He had heard of many stories of young slaves biting their own tongue. Because the demon had so much power and fame, nobody dare to defy the strong pillar of power, not even the ring leader of the slave trade.

It was going to be over for him. He didn't have the energy to try to bite his own tongue. Everywhere in his body felt weak and not like his own body at all. It felt like a borrowed body. Cross that, the tattered and torn vessel he was residing in wasn't his, it belonged to the ring leader.

Alaude felt the vehicle stopped and he tensed up. Every muscle in his bodies grew taut as his hearing sharpen for any incoming footsteps. Any minute, and he was going to see the dreaded demon of doom.

The footsteps resounded in the narrow corridor. Alaude's eyebrows creased as he gazed tiredly into the cage gate. His heart beat mildly faster.

No, don't feel fearful. It's going to waste more of your energy.

That's what he told himself, but the panic in the back of his mind was growing proportionally to how close the footsteps sounded. He could hear his heart palpitate clearly in his entire body. He wasn't sweating cold buckets, simply because he didn't had a drop of water since he was returned.

But it didn't happen. His fear climaxed as the footsteps sounded like they were in front of his cage. However, nobody came. Instead, the metal cage enclosing him evaporated and was replaced with a scene of darkness. He saw the faces of many people that seemed vaguely familiar.

They were his old masters that had rejected him. Every time he was kicked out of his master's house just after a few days, because the customer complained about bad service, he would be given a good taste of how he would be punished for disobeying his orders personally by the ring leader himself. The sadistic man absolutely loves torturing his slaves, because they all belonged to him even without being written down in black-and-white. It was a known invisible rule.

They encircled him, and Alaude felt like a rabbit being preyed on and surrounded by starving tigers. They inched closer, their hands outstretched greedily at the little guy on the floor. He was reduced to his child self in this fear landscape.

''NO!'' Alaude screamed the moment the nightmares that haunted his dreams touched his skin. Alaude kicked out at one of the person but his tiny foot was grabbed and yanked violently forwards, dragging the platinum haired forwards.

His tear glands were overexerting themselves, what with the downpour of tears from his eyes making his eyes swollen as he was being touched with unruly intentions by unnamed people he had long forgotten.

He wanted to punch the nearest person who had his hands on his thigh. But he heard the familiar clattering sounds of metals and he found his hands and legs bound by invisible chains to the floor.

''NO!''

He was being engulfed.

His eyes snapped open to see a patch of whiteness.

''A slave? Ahh, one of the peasants from that dinky village.'' A memory stuffed at the back of his mind resurfaced again, sticking out like a sore thumb. It made Alaude's head throb painfully and it was enough to make the always stoic and cold face crumpled like a crushed paper.

_He was a slave. Yes he was. He was sold to many different masters at a young age. He was sold, returned, resold and returned again like a vicious circle._

_He was looked down upon by many since he was a lowly slave from an unnamed village._

_But he was intelligent, really intelligent, but it was his fate to be a slave, born for the sake of being one to save his mother who could barely keep her head over the heavy loans she had incurred. His mother was a woman who had sunk to the bottom of the abyss known as gambling addiction after she suffered a mental illness from the loss of her husband._

_Alaude wanted freedom, and so he fought, and he grew the obsession for handcuffs when he started using them to chain his captives up, restricting their freedom._

_He grew a sense of justice after seeing so many other slaves suffer like him. _

''The strongest guardian, was a slave.''

A vein popped in Alaude's temple when Laudner's irritating comment rang in his head.

''Oh dear, I think I would need a stronger drug to subdue you.''

o0o

iii) Lampo

''Eeek! Where am I?!'' Lampo whimpered piteously as he took small dainty steps forward. It was dark, and he could barely see his own fingers.

''Kya!"' Lampo screamed out, unable to bear it anymore when he heard a light squeaking sound, which was just… a rat. Lampo backed to the wall, feeling secured that something wasn't going to jump him from the back.

The room lit up, and he could see the metallic walls gleaming back at him.

''Giotto… Tsuna… Asari… Even G… Help me.'' Lampo sobbed into his sleeves.

''It's the cry baby's turn? Man, this wouldn't be interesting.'' Laudner said in a bored and flat tone. He was used to seeing the young green-haired lord get scared over nothing, so it was an everyday scene to see Lampo hiding behind Knuckle or Asari whenever anything pops out.

''Will you still continue the simulation?'' The computer asked.

''Of course. It's important.''

Lampo felt the room turned cold and he shivered.

The metallic room became a scenery portraying a beautiful ephemeral garden filled with an infinite number of flowers, all different in sizes and colours gathered from every nook and cranny of the universe. Everything was beautiful and perfect, and Lampo was standing alone, in this picturesque garden, gazing over them and into the crystal clear blue sky.

''Isn't this where my hometown was?'' Lampo asked himself as he breathed in the fresh and sweet aroma of the flowers dancing around him. It made his nose tickle a little.

''Hello.'' A voice whispered into Lampo's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

''W-Who?'' Lampo stuttered as he spun around and he was greeted with a sight of a mirror image of himself.

''Have you forgotten about me?'' The other Lampo asked him with a sorrowful expression, holding his hand to his chest.

''Could you…'' Lampo started, as he realized it.

''Yes, that's right. I'm your alter ego, the you who you had been trying to forget all these years.'' The other Lampo replied without waiting for Lampo to finish.

''No… Get away from me…'' Lampo could barely hear himself as his throat felt dry and his tongue felt rebellious. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead as he took a few shaking steps backwards, his legs trembling.

''Get away from myself?'' The other Lampo chuckled. ''Did you forget, how they tried to force you to forget yourself, how to kill yourself? I'm here to help you.'' The other Lampo said without a change in his mournful expression, stepping forward with each back step Lampo took.

''No… Noo… Get away from me!'' Lampo shouted without a second though and slapped away his alter ego's out reached hand, panting slightly and his eyes squinted shut.

''Lampo.'' The other Lampo said with a tremble in his voice, swallowing down the outburst he almost gave in to with great difficulty. ''Be a good boy. You know you need me.''

''No! It's because of you that I was alone my entire childhood!'' Lampo screamed at his alter ego as memories he tried to forget came rushing back to him again, as fresh as morning dew.

''Lampo.'' A low grumbling sound came from behind Lampo, and both Lampos standing face to face eyes widen twice their usual lazy eye size.

The top dogs from his home town were facing him, I mean them.

''Lampo, be a good boy like always and earn money for me.'' One of the guys said and reached out to dig his long sharp nails into Lampo's shoulder. ''You should know what will happen if you don't.''

Lampo cringed at the touch and pain.

''Leave my mother alone!'' Lampo burst out, slapping the unpleasant hand away.

''Lampo, see, you need my help. You need me, if not how are you going to save her, save our mother?''

''Shut up!'' Lampo pressed his palms against his ears, which did little to aid in silencing the low whispering sounds.

Suddenly, there were an army of alter ego Lampo around him. Lampo's eyes widen in shock and his legs gave way as he crash to the floor.

They gathered around Lampo, nearer and nearer, making the green-haired breathed harder and harder to fight for oxygen. This farce of a flowery land had thin air, like the place was located on the peak of a mountain.

''Don't!'' Lampo sobbed into his knees as the hands grabbed onto him, pulling him from his crouching position.

''Hah!'' Lampo woke with a jolt, staring glassy eyed at his environment. He was back in the metallic room again.

_You may all think he's just a goofball, but no. Lampo was born in a place where most of the people were uneducated. He was really smart. His parents, who were rich landlords, had to tell their son to keep his head down and act stupid for the rest of his life._

_His parents wanted to send their son away when the heads of the town caught wind of Lampo's intelligence, and captured his parents and made them their slaves._

_After the capture, Lampo was forced to work for the leaders to expand their influence using his intelligence, and to become this goofball for the sake of not attracting any possible enemy's attention. _

_He realised that in order for him to survive, he had to be this stupid fellow that doesn't know anything._

_That was how he grew to be afraid of himself, because he himself was the reason why he had to make his parents live like slaves to the leaders._

_But his parents are free now, because Lampo had already paid back the so called debt, with Giotto's help. _

''Ohhh, that was surprisingly interesting.'' Laudner laughed in Lampo's head.

''Laudner! Is that you?''

''Before you start asking me questions, can I conduct a scan on your brain?''

''Wh-!''

''Ohhh, an IQ of 197, what a brilliant score.''

''!'' Lampo took a few steps back.

''I don't want to be used again!'' Lampo screamed, his bottom lips trembling as crystalline tears caressed the pale skin of his cheeks, dripping onto the floor.

''You read my mind.'' Laudner smiled.

Darkness crept into Lampo's peripheral vision and felt his consciousness being released from his grip.

Lampo fell to the floor.

''End of simulation.'' The computer said.

''Good.'' Laudner smirked as he popped in the last of his sweets.

o0o

Extremely, ultra sorry at the delay in this chapter. I realised I went a bit overboard at the description, and that when the word count hit 4000, I had only went through 3 of the 6. I didn't delve into Knuckle, Asari Ugetsu and Daemon Spade's fear landscape. As you can see, I only went through the background story with the characters I liked better. I particularly adore G and Giotto XD.

Unless I have the time, I doubt I will write their fear landscape, or unless you guys want.

**Khr1410, ** haha soon it will be revealed. Drink a cup of warm tea and cool down. Sorry for the late update :X

**Tsuna, **I was hoping that the manga would reveal more of Primo's family, though it did, but not much. Haha :D

**Genghi2510, ** what's that dish? :O It sounds like a chinese cuisine. We shall wait and see :)

**Guest, **maybe not, maybe yes :D We shall know in the next chapter.

**MegaAnimeFreako, ** I shall try to~ Though it's getting tougher…

**Anisthasia, **I realized I can spell your name even without looking O.o Haha, it's chocolates for your loyal support, go ahead and eat it XD. Haha, I know that feel. It's like I'm being pessimistic and emoish because I like this kind of stuff, but it's not true :/ Sorry for the late update!


End file.
